Miracle
by Nadhefuji
Summary: "aku hanya ingin satu hal tahun ini, seorang ibu..." Sehun. biasanya anak adalah hasil terbentuk nya sebuah keluarga tapi dalam hidup Luhan, keluarga akan terbentuk karena seorang anak. Lumin gs with chibi Sehun. End.
1. Chapter 1

Miracle

.

.

.

Lumin slight Hanxing, gs for Minseok, chibi Sehun. Please! gk suka? Out don't be hater. Thank u ^^

.

.

Remake dari Lisa kleypas 'Christmas Eve at Friday Harbour'

.

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

.

 _Dear Santa_

 _Aku hanya ingin satu hal tahun ini_

 _Seorang ibu_

 _Jangan lupa sekarang aku tinggal diJeju._

 _Terima kasih_

 _Love_

 _Sehun_

.

.

.

.

Sebelum adik perempuannya meninggal, Luhan memperlakukan keponakannya, Sehun dengan perhatian seadanya, layaknya seorang paman yang masih lajang. Luhan hanya bertemu dengan Sehun dalam acara-acara tertentu yang diadakan saat liburan, dan ia selalu membelikan keponakannya itu kado ulang tahun dan kado natal. Biasanya berupa voucher belanja. Hanya sebatas itu interaksinya dengan Sehun, dan selama ini semua ini sudah cukup.

Tapi segalanya berubah pada suatu malam bulan april diSeoul, ketika Zitao tewas dalam kecelakaan mobil. Karena Zitao tidak pernah menyebutkan tentang adanya surat wasiat atau rencana yang dibuatnya untuk masa depan Sehun, Luhan sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana nasib keponakannya yang berusia enam tahun itu. Terlebih lagi Sehun tidak memiliki ayah. Zitao tidak pernah mengatakan siapa ayah Sehun, bahkan pada teman terdekatnya. Luhan sangat yakin Zitao juga tidak pernah mengatakan pada sang ayah tentang keberadaan Sehun.

Saat Zitao kuliah di Seoul, dia pernah menjadi seorang model untuk mengisi waktu senggangnya. Hidup sebagai model membuatnya terjerumus dalam pergaulan yang bebas. Sehun adalah hasil dari hubungan singkat petualangannya menjadi seorang model yang dipuja banyak pria, bukan, Zitao bukan wanita murahan yang banyak tidur dengan siapapun yang datang. Dia hanya tidur dengan satu pria saja tapi dia tidak mau menyebutkan namanya. Tapi pada akhirnya Zitao terpaksa harus mengakui bahwa petualangan untuk pemuasan kebutuhan pribadi harus diimbangi dengan pendapatan rutin. Zitao melamar pekerjaan disebuah perusahaan komputer dan mendapatkan posisi dibagian personalia, dengan gaji yang cukup besar dan tunjungan yang memadai. Dan pada saat itu Zitao mengakui bahwa ia sedang hamil.

"Akan lebih baik bagi semua orang jika pria itu tidak terlibat dalam hidup bayi ini," begitu jawab Zitao, ketika Luhan bertanya siapa lelaki yang telah menghamilinya.

"Kau akan membutuhkan bantuan untuk membesarkan anak itu," Luhan protes. "Setidaknya, pria itu harus bertanggung jawab secara finansial. Membesarkan anak tidaklah murah."

"Aku bisa mengatasinya sendirian."

"Zi...aku tidak ingin kau hidup sebagai orang tua tunggal."

"Menjadi orangtua, dalam bentuk apapun, selalu membuatmu ketakutan," ujar Zitao. "Yang cukup bisa dimengerti mengingat latar belakang keluarga kita. Tapi aku menginginkan bagi ini. Dan aku pasti bisa menjadi ibu yang baik."

Dan Zitao membuktikan kata-katanya.

Ia berubah menjadi orang tua yang bertanggung jawab, sabar dan penuh perhatian pada anak tunggalnya, melindungi tapi tidak terlalu mengendalikan. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu dari mana ia bisa mendapatkan keterampilan yang luar biasa untuk menjadi seorang ibu. Mungkin berasal dari insting, karena yang jelas Zitao tidak mempelajarinya dari orang tua mereka.

Luhan tau tanpa keraguan sedikitpun bahwa dirinya tidak memiliki insting serupa. Itu sebabnya ia sangat syok saat mengetahui bahwa ia tidak hanya kehilangan seorang adik perempuan, tapi juga mendapatkan seorang anak.

Luhan tidak pernah menduga kalau ia akan dijadikan sebagai wali Sehun. Dalam hampir semua hal, Luhan selalu menyadari sampai dimana kemampuan yang dimilikinya, dan ia tahu apa yang harus dilakukan dalam situasi yang belum pernah dihadapinya. Tapi ini...merawat seorang anak...ini diluar kemampuannya.

Jika Sehun seorang anak lelaki tidak terlalu sulit ditebak apa kemauannya. Tapi disisi lain, kaum wanita adalah sebuah misteri. Sudah lama Luhan menerima kenyataan bahwa wanita adalah makhluk yang rumit. Mereka sering mengatakan hal-hal seperti, 'Jika kau belum tahu, maka aku tidak akan mengatakannya.' Mereka tidak pernah memesan sendiri hidangan pencuci mulut mereka, dan saat mereka menanyakan pendapatmu pakaian mana yang lebih bagus untuk mereka pakai, mereka tidak pernah mengenakan pakaian yang kau pilih. Meskipun Luhan mengakui tidak pernah bisa memahami wanita, ia memuja mereka: kerumitan mereka, kejutan yang mereka miliki, intrik yang mereka gunakan, dan perubahan emosi mereka yang sangat cepat.

Tapi untuk membesarkan salah satunya...

Oh Tuhan, tidak. Itu terlalu muluk. Dan membimbing seorang putri ditengah kondisi masyakat yang berbahaya dan penuh tipu muslihat seperti sekarang ini...Tuhan tahu ia tidak memiliki kualifikasi yang memadai untuk melakukannya.

Luhan dan saudara-saudaranya dibesarkan oleh orangtua yang menjadikan pernikahan sebagai ajang perang dan anak-anak adalah pion mereka. Sebagai hasilnya, keempat Kim bersaudara-Luhan, Junmyeon, Jongin dan Zitao-lebih senang saat orang tua mereka bercerai begitu mereka menginjak usia dewasa. Kecuali, Zitao, ia selalu mendambakan hubungan keluarga yang tidak pernah bisa mereka wujudkan. Akhirnya Zitao menemukannya dalam sosok Sehun, dan itulah yang membuat Zitao merasa sangat beruntung bisa memiliki putrinya.

Tapi sekali salah membelokkan setir mobil, satu jalanan basah sehabis hujan, dan satu momen yang tidak terkendali, kehidupan yang diperjuangkan oleh Zitao pun berakhir dengan singkat.

Zitao meninggalkan surat bersegel yang ditujukan untuk Luhan, dan bisa dianggap sebagai surat wasiat.

 _Tidak ada pilihan selain dirimu. Sehun tidak begitu dekat dengan Junmyeon dan Jongin oppa. Aku menulis surat ini sambil berharap kau tidak akan pernah harus membacanya, tapi jika kau membacanya...jaga putriku, Luhan oppa. Bantu dia. Dia membutuhkanmu. Aku tahu tanggung jawab ini mungkin terlihat terlalu berat untuk kau tanggung. Aku minta maaf. Aku tahu kau tidak pernah mengharapkan ini. Tapi kau pasti melakukannya. Kau pasti akan menemukan caranya._

 _Mulailah dengan mencintai Sehun. sisanya akan mengikuti._

"Kau benar-benar akan merawat Sehun, hyung?" Tanya Jongin pada Luhan dihari pemakaman Zitao, setelah mereka menghadiri jamuan dirumah Zitao. Rasanya mengerikan melihat barang-barang Zitao masih tergeletak seperti saat Zitao meninggalkannya: deretan buku cerita dilemari, sepasang sepatu yang dilemparkan asal ke lantai ruang ganti, lipgloss yang tertinggal di konter kamar mandi.

"Tentu saja aku akan merawat Sehun," jawab Luhan. "Memangnya apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan?"

"Ada Junmyeon. Dia sudah menikah. Kenapa Zitao tidak menyerahkan Sehun kepada Junmyeon dan Kyungsoo?"

Luhan memberikan tatapan jengkel pada adiknya. Pernikahan Junmyeon seperti virus yang menyerang komputer-kau tidak bisa membukanya dalam _safe mode,_ dan menjangkiti program tanpa terlihat berbahaya, tapi bisa mengakibatkan kegagalan fungsi yang fatal.

"Apa _kau_ mau menyerahkan anakmu pada mereka?" Tanya Luhan.

Dengan perlahan Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku rasa tidak."

"Jadi, hanya aku dan kau yang Sehun miliki."

Jongin menatap Luhan dengan hati-hati. "Kau yang diberi tanggung jawab itu, bukan aku. Ada alasan kenapa Zitao tidak menunjukku sebagai wali Sehun. Aku tidak bisa mengurus anak."

"Kau ini pamannya Sehun."

"Iya, _paman._ Tanggung jawabku terbatas pada membuat lelucon tentang fungsi tubuh dan minum terlalu banyak pada acara kumpul keluarga. Aku bukan tipe seorang ayah."

"Begitu pula denganku," ujar Luhan dengan murung. "Tapi kita tetap harus mencobanya. Kecuali kau ingin menyerahkan Sehun ke panti asuhan atau diadopsi oleh orang lain."

Sambil melototkan mata, Jongin menggosok wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. "Bagaimana tanggapan Yixing tentang hal ini?"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya saat mendengar nama kekasihnya disinggung, "Aku baru berpacaran dengannya selama beberapa bulan. Dia harus menerimanya atau kami putus...semua terserah padanya. Tapi aku tidak akan meminta bantuannya. Ini tanggung jawabku. Dan tanggung jawabmu."

"Mungkin aku bisa mengasuhnya sesekali. Tapi jangan terlalu mengandalkan bantuanku...aku telah mencurahkan segala hal yang kumiliki untuk kebun anggurku. Apa Zitao punya asuransi jiwa?"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dia membiarkan asuransi jiwanya kadaluwarsa."

Jongin menatap kakaknya khawatir. "Apa kau akan menjual rumah Zitao ini?"

"Iya. Tapi aku ragu rumah ini bisa dijual dengan harga bagus sekarang ini." Luhan memandang Jongin. "Jangan pelit," katanya.

"Jangan khawatir."

Mereka duduk saling berhadapan didapur rumah Zitao. Mereka terdiam memikirkan bagaimana masa depan mereka hidup bersama sang keponakan sambil menikmati Kopi hangat yang ada dihadapan masing-masing.

Luhan menemukan kenyamanan yang mengejutkan dengan kehadiran adiknya. Sepertinya sejarah pertengkaran masa kecil mereka-perkelahian, pengkhianatan kecil-semua sudah lenyap dari hidup mereka. Sekarang mereka sudah dewasa, dengan jalinan persahabatan yang tidak pernah mereka miliki dengan satu sama lain saat orang tua mereka masih hidup.

Tapi, dengan Junmyeon kau tidak akan pernah sampai pada perasaan menyukai atau tidak menyukai. Junmyeon dan istrinya, Kyungsoo, datang ke acara pemakaman, tinggal untuk menghadiri perjamuan selama lima belas menit, kemudian pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun pada mereka.

Kim bersaudara tinggal didaerah yang berbeda. Junmyeon tinggal di Gangnam bersama istrinya. Sibuk dengan pengembangan kondominiumnya. Luhan sendiri sibuk dengan bisnis kopi yang dibangunnya diBusan. Dan Jongin, yang selalu berada dikebun anggurnya, merasakan hubungan yang lebih erat dengan alam daripada dengan manusia, Jongin tinggal di Jeju

Sedangkan Zitao memilih dipusat kota, Seoul, yang banyak bangunan pencakar langit yang terbuat dari kaca dan lembah semen, kopi instan, dan budaya perkotaan, restoran cepat saji yang bergaya, yang merusak citarasamu terhadap makanan yang alami dan sehat.

Sebagai respon atas komentar Jongin tentang orang-orang kota yang terlalu banyak bicara dan berpikir, Zitao hanya menjawab bahwa Seoul membuatnya lebih cerdas.

"Aku tidak perlu menjadi cerdas," kata Jongin. "Semakin cerdas dirimu, maka akan semakin banyak alasan bagimu untuk merasa sengsara."

Setelah pikirannya kembali ke masa sekarang. Luhan bertanya-tanya apa yang akan dikatakan Zitao, jika adik perempuannya tahu ia akan membesarkan Sehun dipulau Jeju.

"Apa Sehun mengatakan sesuatu hari ini?" Tanya Jongin. "Aku tidak sedikitpun mendengarnya bersuara."

Sejak diberitahu tentang kematian ibunya, Sehun terus membisu, hanya menjawab pertanyaan dengan anggukan atau gelengan kepala. Sehun juga selalu menampakkan ekspresi kosong dan bingung, bersembunyi didalam dunianya sendiri, dimana tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa mengganggu. Pada malam kematian Zitao, dari rumah sakit Luhan langsung pergi ke rumah adik perempuannya itu, dan disana ada seorang pengasuh yang sedang menjaga Sehun. Pada keesokan paginya, ia menyampaikan kabar kematian Zitao pada Sehun, dan sejak itu ia selalu berada didekat Sehun.

"Tidak satu katapun." Sahut Luhan. "Jika sampai besok dia masih tidak mau bicara, aku akan membawanya ke dokter anak." Luhan mengembuskan napas panjang dan bergetar, lalu menambahkan, "Aku bahkan tidak tahu di mana bisa menemukan dokter anak yang bagus."

"Ada sebuah daftar yang tertempel dikulkas," ujar Jongin. "Disana tertulis sejumlah nomor telepon, termasuk dokternya Sehun. Aku rasa Zitao sengaja menyiapkannya disana, jika pengasuh Sehun membutuhkannya dalam keadaan darurat."

Luhan beranjak ke kulkas, menarik secarik kertas yang tertempel disana, dan memasukkannya kedalam dompet. "Bagus," cetus Luhan dengan sinis. "Sekarang setidaknya pengetahuanku setara dengan pengasuh anak."

"Itu awal yang baik."

Saat kembali kemeja, Luhan kembali meminum kopinya dengan perlahan. "Ada sesuatu yang harus kubicarakan denganmu. Sehun tidak akan cocok tinggal di apartemenku, disana hanya ada satu kamar tidur, dan tidak ada halaman untuk tempat Sehun bermain."

"Apa kau akan menjual rumahmu juga?"

"Mungkin menyewakannya."

"Lalu, kau mau tinggal dimana?"

"Dirumahmu ada cukup banyak kamar kosong."

Mata Jongin membelalak. "Tidak, dirumahku tidak ada kamar kosong."

Jongin mempunyai rumah yang sangat besar dan luas di Jeju. Ada cukup banyak kamar untuk dua orang bujangan dan seorang anak berusia enam tahun, ada halaman yang cukup luas untuk bermain hanya saja karena Jongin membeli rumah yang sudah tua banyak yang harus direnovasi.

"Tidak bisa," tegas Jongin tanpa bisa diganggu gugat. "Aku lebih suka tinggal sendirian disana."

"Memangnya apa kerugianmu membiarkan kami tinggal bersamamu? Tidak ada satupun aspek kehidupanmu yang akan kami campuri." _Kami._ Sepertinya mulai sekarang kata ganti itu akan menggantikan kata 'aku' dihampir semua kalimat yang terucap dari mulut Luhan.

"Kau bergurau kan, hyung? Apa kau tahu seperti apa kehidupan seorang pria lajang dengan anak-anak? Aku akan kehilangan semua wanita seksi, karena tidak ada seorangpun dari mereka yang akan mau dibebani dengan peran sebagai pengasuh anak, dan mereka juga tidak mau membesarkan anak orang lain. Bahkan, jika dengan keajaiban Tuhan aku bisa mendapatkan wanita seksi, aku tidak akan bisa mempertahankannya. Tidak akan ada kencan spontan pada akhir pekan, tidak ada seks liar, tidak ada tidur larut. _Selamanya."_

"Kau tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal semacam itu," tegas Luhan. "Kau hanya menghabiskan seluruh waktumu dikebun anggur."

"Intinya adalah, itu pilihanku. Tapi tidak akan ada pilihan jika ada seorang anak yang terlibat. Sementara teman-temanku berpesta dan melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan, aku harus pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli cairan penghilang noda dan biskuit anak-anak."

"Tidak akan selamanya seperti itu."

"Memang tidak selamanya, hanya sepanjang masa mudaku." Jongin menundukkan kepalanya ke meja, seolah hendak menghantamkan kepalanya disana, kemudian membaringkan kepalanya diatas lengannya yang ditekuk.

"Bagaimana kau mendifinisikan masa mudamu, Jongin? Karena dari yang aku lihat masa mudamu sudah ditelan hiu sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu."

Jongin diam tidak bergerak, selain jari tengah tangan kanannya yang diangkat. "Aku punya rencana saat nanti berusia tiga puluhan," ujar Jongin dengan suara menggerutu. "Dan tidak ada satupun yang melibatkan anak-anak."

"Begitupula denganku."

"Aku tidak siap dengan semua ini."

"Begitu pula denganku. Itu sebabnya aku butuh bantuanmu." Luhan mengembuskan napas tegang. "Jongin, kapan aku pernah minta sesuatu padamu?"

"Tidak pernah. Tapi haruskah kau memulainya sekarang?"

Luhan membuat nada suaranya terdengar persuasif. "Coba kau pikirkan dengan cara seperti ini...kita akan memulainya dengan perlahan. Kita akan menjadi pemandu tur Sehun dalam menjalani hidup. Pemandu yang santai, yang tidak akan pernah menggunakan omong kosong semacam 'hukuman yang masuk akal' atau ' karena aku bilang begitu'. Aku sudah menerima kenyataan bahwa aku tidak akan pernah menjadi yang terbaik dalam membesarkan anak...tapi tidak seperti ayah kita, kesalahanku tidak akan terlalu fatal. Aku tidak akan memukulnya jika dia tidak membereskan kamarnya. Aku tidak akan memaksanya memakan seledri jika memang dia tidak menyukainya. Aku tidak keberatan jika dia bermain. Semoga saja dia bisa tumbuh menjadi wanita dewasa yang memiliki pandangan luas dan memiliki pekerjaan yang bisa menghidupi dirinya sendiri. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu bagaimana kita akan melakukannya, tapi itu lebih baik daripada menyerahkan dia untuk dibesarkan oleh orang asing. Atau yang lebih buruk lagi, oleh kerabat kita yang lain."

Beberapa makian terlontar dari mulut Jongin yang tertutup otot kokoh dilengannya. Seperti yang Luhan harapkan, adiknya itu memiliki kelembutan terpendam yang bisa dengan mudah dipancing keluar. "Baiklah." Jongin menegakkan tubuhnya sambil menghela napas, lalu melanjutkan. "Baiklah, tapi aku punya syarat. Pertama, aku minta uang sewa apartemenmu setelah kau berhasil menyewakannya."

"Setuju."

"Dan aku juga membutuhkan bantuanmu untuk memperbaiki rumah."

Luhan menatap Jongin dengan hati-hati. "Aku tidak mahir dalam merenovasi rumah. Aku bisa melalukan pekerjaan yang mendasar tapi..."

"Kau cukup bagus melakukannya. Dan melihatmu membetulkan lantaiku bisa menjadi penenang jiwaku yang kalut." Setelah Jongin mendapatkan janji akan memperoleh uang sewa dan pekerja berupah murah sebagian keengganannya memudar. "Kita akan mencobanya selama dua bulan. Tapi jika aku tidak bisa menanggungnya, kau harus membawa anak itu ke tempat lain."

"Enam bulan."

"Empat."

"Enam."

"Sial, baiklah enam bulan. Oh Tuhan." Gumamnya. "Ada tiga orang Kim dibawah satu atap yang sama. Bencana sedang menunggu untuk beraksi."

Sehun datang ke ambang pintu dapur. Anak itu sudah bangun dan berdiri disana dalam keadaan bingung dan mengantuk. Anak kecil yang malang, mengenakan piyama pink, kaki telanjangnya terlihat pucat dan lemah dilantai yang berwarna hitam.

"Ada apa, sayang?" Tanya Luhan dengan lembut, lalu berjalan menghampiri Sehun. Luhan menggendong Sehun-anak itu beratnya tidak sampai dua puluh kilogram-dan Sehun bergelayut padanya seperti seekor monyet. "Hunie tidak bisa tidur?" Kepala Sehun direbahkan dibahu Luhan, rambut Sehun yang lembut serta beraroma gadis kecil dan sampo stroberi mengisi hidung Luhan dengan kelembutan yang menggelisahkan.

Hanya dirinya yang dimiliki oleh Sehun.

 _Mulailah dengan mencintainya._

Itu akan menjadi bagian yang mudah. Justru selebihnya yang ia khawatirkan.

"Aku akan menidurkanmu lagi, manis." Ujar Luhan. "Kau harus tidur. Besok akan menjadi hari yang sibuk untuk kita."

Jongin mengikuti Luhan yang menggendong Sehun kembali ke kamar. Tempat tidur bertiang empat itu dilengkapi dengan kelambu dibagian atasnya, dimana Zitao menggantungkan bermacam kupu-kupu kertas dengan sayap dari kain kasa beraneka warna. Setelah membaringkan Sehun dikasur, Luhan menarik selimut hingga ke dagu Sehun, lalu duduk dipinggir tempat tidur. Sehun tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan tidak berkedip.

Sambil menatap mata Sehun yang ketakutan, Luhan membelai rambut dari kening Sehun. Ia akan melakukan apapun demi Sehun. Kuatnya emosi yang ia rasakan membuatnya terkejut. Ia tidak bisa mengembalikan apa yang telah hilang dari hidup Sehun. Ia tidak bisa memberikan kehidupan seperti yang dimiliki Sehum sebelumnya. Tapi ia akan menjaga Sehun. Ia tidak akan menelantarkan Sehun.

Semua pikiran itu, ditambah pikiran-pikiran lain, membanjiri benak Luhan. Tapi yang ia katakan hanyalah, " Kau ingin samchon menceritakan dongeng pengantar tidur?"

Sehun mengangguk, matanya beralih sebentar ke arah Jongin, yang sedang bersandar dipintu.

"Dahulu kala," mulai Luhan. "Ada tiga beruang."

"Dua paman beruang," tambah Jongin dari ambang pintu, suaranya terdengar pasrah, "dan satu bayi beruang."

Luhan tersenyum sambil terus membelai rambut Sehun. "Dan mereka semua tinggal disebuah rumah besar yang ada dipinggir laut..."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Kembali membawa remake hehe... untuk ff ini aku coba ngetik lewat hp moga lancar deh updatenya.

Sehun aku buat gs jadi anak kecil pula soalnya dia itu klo ketawa kyk anak kecil banget XD jadi bayangin dia pas usia itu jadi gemes pengen gigit #plaks

kutunggu reviewnya nih ^^ see u next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Miracle

.

.

.

Lumin slight Hanxing, gs for Minseok, chibi Sehun. Please! gk suka? Out don't be hater. Thank u ^^

.

.

Remake dari Lisa kleypas 'Christmas Eve at Friday Harbour'

.

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

.

Lonceng pintu toko berdentang, saat pria yang ada di dalam mimpi Minseok masuk ke toko mainannya. Atau lebih tepatnya, pria yang ada didalam dunia nyata seseorang, karena pria itu menggenggam tangan seorang anak kecil yang pasti adalah putrinya. Sementara si anak bergegas menghampiri komidi putar yang berputar perlahan disudut toko, sang ayah berjalan dengan lebih perlahan.

Sinar matahari bulan September yang terbenam perlahan memantul dirambut pria itu yang dipotong pendek. Saat pria itu melewati mainan mobil yang tergantung diatas, kepalanya ditundukkan agar tidak menabrak mainan tersebut. Pria itu bergerak bagaikan seorang atlet, santai tapi cekatan, memberikan kesan jika tiba-tiba kau melemparkan sesuatu padanya, ia akan menangkapnya tanpa ragu-ragu.

Saat merasakan ketertarikan Minseok, pria itu menoleh ke arahnya. Pria itu memiliki tulang yang kuat, rahang yang kokoh, dan mata yang sangat indah, seperti mata rusa, sehingga kau bisa melihatnya dari seberang toko. Meskipun pria itu memakau tapi tak ada kesan angkuh dalam dirinya...hanya kepercayaan diri yang besar dan tenang. Pria itu memakai celana jins belel, terlihat sedikit berantakan dan amat sangat seksi.

Dan sudah menjadi milik orang lain.

Setelah mengalihkan pandangannya dari pria itu, Minseok menyibukkan diri dengan mengambil mainan mesin tenun yang terbuat dari kayu. Dengan sangat hati-hati, ia membetulkan posisi beberapa lubang benang disana.

Sambil memasukkan tangannya ke saku, pria itu terus berjalan mengikuti putrinya. Pria itu tertarik dengan kereta yang berjalan ke sekekeling toko, jalurnya ditempatkan didekat rak yang tingginya hingga ke langit-langit.

Sejak dibuka tiga bulan yang lalu, toko Magic Mirror selalu ramai. Meja-meja dipenuhi oleh mainan model kuno: teropong, yo-yo buatan tangan, kendaraan dari kayu, boneka binatang yang terlihat seperti hidup, layang-layang yang kokoh.

"Itu Kim Luhan dan keponakannya, Sehun," gumam Lee Taeyeon, salah satu penjaga toko, pada Minseok. Taeyeon sudah pensiun dan bekerja paruh waktu ditokonya. Taeyeon adalah wanita tua yang bersemangat, yang sepertinya mengenal semua orang dipulau Jeju. Minseok, yang baru saja pindah kesini dari Busan pada musim panas lalu, menganggap Taeyeon sebagai sumber informasi yang sangat berguna.

Taeyeon mengenal semua pelanggan yang datang, sejarah keluarga mereka, selera pribadi mereka, dan ia juga mengenal nama cucu semua orang. Setiap kali Taeyeon berada ditoko, tak ada seorangpun yang pergi meninggalkan toko tanpa membeli sesuatu. sesekali Taeyeon juga menelepon pelanggan jika ada barang baru yang datang dan ia pikir mereka akan menyukainya. Saat kau tinggal dipulau, pemasaran dari mulut-ke-mulut menjadi teknik penjualan yang paling efektif.

Mata Minseok membelalak sedikit. "Keponakannya?"

"Iya, Luhan membesarkan anak itu. Ibu anak kecil yang malang itu meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil sekitar enam bulan yang lalu. Jadi Luhan membawa gadis kecil itu dari Seoul kesini, dan mereka tinggal diperkebunan anggur dirumah adik Luhan yang bernama Kim Jongin. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kedua pria itu membesarkan seorang gadis kecil, tapi sejauh ini mereka bisa melakukannya dengan baik."

"Mereka berdua masih lajang?" Itu adalah pertanyaan yang bukan urusan Minseok dan tidak pantas diajukannya, tapi pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja sebelum ia bisa menghentikannya.

Taeyeon mengangguk. "Ada adik Luhan yang lain, Junmyeon, yang sudah menikah, tapi aku dengar pernikahan mereka sedang bermasalah." Taeyeon memberikan tatapan kasihan pada Sehun. "Anak itu harus memiliki sosok wanita didalam hidupnya. Aku pikir itu salah alasan kenapa dia tidak mau bicara."

Alis Minseok terangkat. "Maksudmu, dia tidak mau bicara pada orang asing?"

"Pada siapapun. Sehun tidak pernah lagi bicara sejak kecelakaan yang menewaskan ibunya."

"Oh," bisik Minseok. "Salah satu keponakanku tidak mau bicara pada siapapun disekolah, saat dia mulai memasuki sekolah dasar. Tapi dia bicara pada orang tuanya dirumah."

Taeyeon menggelengkan kepalanya dengan sedih. "Sejauh yang kutahu, Sehun sama sekali tidak pernah bicara, dia membisu sepanjang waktu." Taeyeon memakai topi berbentuk corong berwarna pink yang dilengkapi dengan tudung, dan menarik tali karetnya ke bawah dagu. "Mereka berharap Sehun bisa mengatasi traumanya dan berbicara lagi. Dokter meminta mereka untuk tidak memaksanya."

Setelah mengambil tongkat dengan ujung berbentuk bintang yang berkelap kelip, Taeyeon kembali keruang pesta, dimana ada acara ulang tahun yang dilangsungkan disana. "Waktunya untuk memotong kue, wahai Raja dan Ratu!" Seru Taeyeon dan dibalas dengan jeritan melengking sebelum pintu tertutup dibelakangnya.

Setelah mengurus pembayaran pelanggan yang membeli boneka kelinci dan buku bergambar, Minseok menoleh ke sekeliling toko sampai ia berhasil menemukan Sehun kembali.

Anak itu sedang menatap rumah peri yang ditempelkan ke dinding. Minseok sendiri yang membuat rumah peri itu, menghiasi bagian atapnya dengan lumut kering dan tutup botol bercat emas. Pintu berbentuk lingkarannya terbuat dari jam saku yang sudah rusak. Sambil berjinjit, Sehun mengintip melalui jendela kecilnya.

Keluar dari belakang konter, Minseok menghampiri Sehun, dan melihat punggung anak itu yang tiba-tiba menegang.

"Apa kau tahu apa itu?" Tanya Minseok dengan lembut.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, tanpa menoleh pada Minseok.

"Sebagian besar orang berpikir itu rumah boneka, tapi sebenarnya bukan. Itu rumah peri."

Pada saat itu Sehun menoleh pada Minseok, tatapan anak itu berkelana dari sepatu _sneaker_ Minseok hingga ke rambutnya yang berwarna merah.

Minseok merasakan dorongan kelembutan yang tak terduga saat mereka saling bertatapan. Ia melihat kesan kebimbangan seorang anak yang tidak lagi percaya pada keabadian dalam hal apapun. Tapi Minseok juga merasakan Sehun masih menyimpan sisi kekanakannya disuatu sudut didalam hatinya, siap untuk kembali dibangkitkan oleh sebuah keajaiban.

"Peri yang tinggal disana selalu pergi saat siang hari," jelas Minseok. "Tapi dia akan kembali pada malam hari. Aku yakin dia tidak akan keberatan jika aku membiarkanmu melihat ke dalam rumahnya. Apa kau mau melihatnya?"

Sehun mengangguk.

Dengan hati-hati, Minseok meraih kaitan yang ada dibagian samping rumah mungil itu dan membukanya. Bagian depan rumah tersebut terbuka dan menyingkap tiga buah kamar kecil yang dilengkapi dengan tempat tidur yang terbuat dari ranting...cangkir kopi bersepuh sebagai _bathtub_...meja yang berbentuk seperti jamur, dengan penyumbat botol anggur sebagai kursinya.

Minseok senang sekali saat melihat senyuman ragu-ragu tampak diwajah Sehun, memperlihatkan ompong dideretan bawah giginya. "Peri ini masih belum memiliki nama," ujar Minseok sambil berbisik penuh rahasia, dan menutup kembali rumah peri tersebut. "Dia tidak punya nama manusia. Hanya nama peri, yang tentu saja tidak bisa diucapkan oleh manusia. Jadi aku sedang mencari-cari nama untuk memanggilnya. Setelah aku menemukannya, aku akan mencatnya didepan pintu. Jika kau terpikir sebuah nama yang cocok, kau bisa menuliskannya untukku." Kata Minseok pada Sehun.

Sehun menggigit bibirnya, sambil menatap rumah itu dengan tatapan kosong.

Kemudian paman Sehun bergabung bersama dengan mereka, tangannya yang protektif melingkari bahu Sehun yang ringkih. "Apa kau baik-baik saja, Hunie?"

Suara yang menarik, dalam dan tenang. Tapi ada sorot peringatan dari tatapan yang diarahkan pria itu pada Minseok. Minseok mundur selangkah saat ia mendapati dirinya berhadapan dengan pria itu.

Minseok berhasil menyunggingkan senyuman tenang. "Hai, aku Kim Minseok. Ini tokoku."

Luhan tidak mau repot-repot menyebutkan namanya sendiri. Saat menyadari kekaguman keponakannya terhadap rumah peri tersebut, Luhan bertanya, "Apa rumah-rumahan itu dijual?"

"Sayangnya tidak. Itu bagian dari dekorasi toko." Saat menunduk ke Sehun, Minseok menambahkan. "Tapi tidak sulit membuatnya. Jika kau bisa menggambarkan rumah peri yang kau inginkan dan membawanya padaku, aku bisa membantumu membuatkannya." Minseok berjongkok didepan Sehun, agar bisa menatap langsung wajah gadis kecil itu. "Kau tidak akan pernah tahu kapan peri akan datang untuk tinggal didalamnya. Yang bisa kau lakukan hanyalah menunggu dan terus berharap."

"Aku rasa tidak..." ujar Luhan, tapi tiba-tiba pria itu terdiam saat Sehun tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh anting-anting kristal yang menggantung ditelinga Minseok, dan membuatnya berayun.

Ada sesuatu pada gadis kecil ini-dengan rambut ekor kuda yang rapi dan tatapan sedih-yang menampakkan kesan tertutup untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri. Minseok merasakan tikaman rasa sakit didadanya saat mereka saling bertatapan.

 _Aku mengerti,_ Minseok ingin berkata begitu pada Sehun. _aku juga telah kehilangan seseorang._ Dan tidak ada panduan bagaimana harus bersikap dalam menghadapi kematian seseorang yang sangat kau cintai. Kau harus menerima bahwa rasa kehilangan akan selalu menghantuimu, seperti catatan pengingat yang ditempelkan dibagian dalam jaketmu. Tapi masih ada kesempatan untuk memperoleh kebahagiaan. Bahkan kegembiraan. Minseok tidak akan membiarkan dirinya sendiri meragukan itu.

"Apa kau mau melihat buku tentang peri?" Tanya Minseok, dan ia melihat semangat muncul diwajah Sehun.

Saat Minseok berdiri, ia merasakan sapuan tangan Sehun di tangannya. Dengan sangat lembut, tangannya menggenggam tangan mungil yang terasa dingin itu.

Mengambil resiko menoleh kearah Luhan, Minseok melihat wajah pria itu berubah kosong, tatapan tidak ramahnya tertuju pada tangan Minseok dan Sehun yang saling menggenggam. Minseok bisa merasakan keterkejutan Luhan terhadap keterbukaan Sehun untuk bergenggaman tangan dengan orang asing. Saat Luhan tidak menunjukkan keberatan, Minseok membawa Sehun bersamanya menuju ke bagian belakang toko.

"Bagian...bagian buku ada di sebelah sini," ujar Minseok. Mereka sampai disebuah meja berukuran mungil yang dilengkapi dengan kursi. Saat Sehun duduk disana, Minseok menarik sebuah buku yang berat dan berwarna-warni dari lemari buku. "Ini dia," ujar Minseok dengan ceria. "Segala hal yang kau ingin tahu tentang peri." Buku itu dilengkapi dengan ilustrasi yang sangat indah, pada beberapa halaman ada bangunan yang berdiri diatas buku. Sambil duduk dikursi kecil yang ada disebelah Sehun, Minseok membukakan buku tersebut.

Luhan berdiri didekat mereka, terlihat sedang memeriksa ponselnya, tapi Menyadari ketertarikan Luhan yang berusaha ditutup-tutupi. Meskipun Luhan bersedia untuk membiarkan Minseok berinteraksi dengan Sehun, tapi itu tidak akan terjadi tanpa pengawasan langsung darinya.

Minseok dan Sehun melihat bab yang berjudul "Apa yang Dilakukan Peri Sepanjang Hari", yang menunjukkan gambar para peri sedang menjahit pelangi yang terlihat seperti pita panjang, para peri yang sedang merawat kebun mereka, dan mengadakan pesta minum teh bersama dengan kupu-kupu dan kumbang.

Dari sudut matanya, Minseok melihat Luhan menarik salah satu buku yang masih terbungkus di lemari dan menaruhnya ke dalam keranjang. Minseok mau tidak mau melihat garis tubuh Luhan yang ramping, otot dibalik denim dan kaus abu-abu yang sudah belel.

Apapun pekerjaan Luhan, pria itu terlihat seperti seorang pekerja keras, dengan sepatu yang sudah usang, celana jins dan jam tangan yang bagus tapi tidak mewah. Disini kau tidak akan bisa menebak siapa yang miliarder dan siapa yang orang biasa.

Seorang wanita tua berjalan kearah meja kasir, dan Minseok mendorong buku tersebut lebih dekat pada Sehun. "Aku harus pergi untuk membantu seseorang," katanya. "Kau bisa melihat-lihat buku itu selama yang kau inginkan."

Sehun mengangguk, dengan lembut menyusurkan ujung jarinya diatas gambar pelangi yang timbul diatas permukaan kertas.

Saat Minseok membantu pelanggan membungkus kado, ia melihat Sehun dan Luhan sudah meninggalkan area buku dan sedang asyik mengamati rak yang berisi sayap di dinding. Luhan menggendong Sehun untuk bisa melihat sayap yang berada dibagian atas dengan lebih jelas. Perut Minseok bergelenyar saat ia melihat bagaimana kaus Luhan terangkat dan memperlihatkan otot kokoh dipunggungnya.

"Ini dia," ujar Minseok ceria, sambil menyodorkan kantong berisi kado tersebut kearah wanita tua itu.

"Itu kelihatannya sangat berat, nyonya Choi. Biar aku saja yang membawakannya ke mobilmu." Suara Luhan mengintrupsi sang wanita tua itu saat akan mengangkat kantong.

Wanita tua itu memandang wajah Luhan dengan ekspresi berseri-seri. "Terima kasih, tapi aku bisa melakukannya sendiri. Kau kesini menemani Sehun?" Sahut nyonya Choi yang ternyata tetangga dari Luhan dan Sehun.

"Iya." Mulut Luhan menyunggingkan senyuman miris.

Wanita tua itu menunduk untuk memandang Sehun. "Halo, sayang. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Sehun mengangguk lemah dan tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Kau baru saja masuk sekolah dasar, iya kan? Apa kau menyukai gurumu?"

Sehun mengangguk lemah sekali lagi.

Nyonya Choi tergelak pelan. "Masih tidak mau bicara? Yah, kau harus segera memulainya. Bagaimana orang bisa mengetahui apa yang kau pikirkan, jika kau tidak mengatakannya pada mereka?"

Sehun menunduk dengan murung.

Meskipun kata-kata itu tidak dimaksudkan untuk menyindir, tapi Minseok bisa melihat rahang Luhan menegang.

"Dia pasti akan bicara lagi jika waktunya sudah tepat," ujar Luhan dengan nada santai. "Nyonya Choi, kantong itu lebih besar daripada dirimu. Kau harus membiarkan aku membawakannya untukmu."

Wajah nyonya Choi berseri-seri saat Luhan mengambil kantong besar itu dari tangannya dan menemaninya berjalan menuju ke pintu. Luhan menoleh dari atas bahunya. "Sehun, tunggu aku disana. Aku akan segera kembali."

"Dia akan baik-baik saja disini," ujar Minseok. "Aku akan menjaganya."

Pandangan mata Luhan beralih sebentar kearah Minseok. "Terima kasih," ujarnya, lalu meninggalkan toko.

Minseok menghembuskan napas yang tertahan, merasa seperti anak kecil yang baru saja menaiki _roller coaster_ ditaman hiburan, bagian dalam tubuhnya kembali ke tempatnya semula setelah sebelumnya diaduk-aduk.

Sambil bersandar dikonter, Minseok menatap Sehun dengan seksama. Wajah anak itu tegang, matanya terlihat terang tapi dalam, seperti kaca dipermukaan laut. Minseok mencoba mengingat-ingat lagi keponakannya, Chanwoo yang tidak mau bicara di sekolah. Kebisuan selektif, begitu istilahnya. Orang-orang sering berpikir sikap itu disengaja atau memang diniatkan, tapi sebenarnya tidak. Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, Chanwoo terus membaik, dan pada akhirnya mau merespons pendekatan sabar yang dilakukan keluarga dan guru-gurunya.

"Apa kau tahu kau mengingatkanku pada siapa?" Tanya Minseok dengan nada santai. "Little Mermaid. Kau pernah melihat filmnya, kan?" Minseok berbalik dan mengobrak-abrik isi laci lokernya dan menemukan sebuah cangkang kerang besar berwarna pink, bagian dari tema dekorasi pantai, yang rencananya akan segera mereka tampilkan. "Aku punya sesuatu untukmu. Sebuah hadiah." Sambil memutari konter, Minseok mengangkat cangkang agar bisa diamati Sehun. "Aku tahu kerang ini terlihat biasa saja. Tapi ada sesuatu yang istimewa tentang kerang. Kau bisa mendengar laut jika kau meletakkannya ditelingamu." Minseok menyerahkan kerang itu pada Sehun, anak itu memegangnya dengan hati-hati ditelinganya. "Apa kau bisa mendengarnya?"

Sehun merespons dengan mengangkat bahu. Jelas sekali trik suara laut dikerang sudah tidak lagi menarik.

"Apa kau tahu kenapa kau bisa mendengarnya?" Tanya Minseok.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, terlihat tertarik.

"Sebagian orang...orang-orang yang praktis, para ilmuwan...berpendapat kerang bisa menangkap suara-suara dari luar dan menggemakannya didalam cangkangnya. Tapi sebagian yang lain" -Minseok menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan menatap gadis kecil itu dengan sorot penuh makna- "percaya bahwa ada sedikit keajaiban didalamnya."

Setelah mempertimbangkan itu, Sehun membalas tatapan Minseok dan menyentuh dadanya sendiri untuk menunjukkan bahwa ia juga memercayainya.

Minseok tersenyum. "Aku punya ide. Bawalah cangkang kerang ini pulang bersamamu dan berlatihlah untuk memasukkan suara-suara ke dalamnya. Kau bisa bernyanyi atau bersenandung ke dalamnya seperti ini..." Minseok menyenandungkan nada kedalam cangkang kerang kosong tersebut. "Mungkin saja suatu hari nanti itu akan membantumu menemukan kembali suaramu. Seperti yang terjadi pada Little Mermaid."

Sehun mengulurkan tangan dan mengambil cangkang kerang itu dengan kedua tangannya.

Pada saat itu, pintu terbuka dan Luhan melangkah masuk kedalam toko. Tatapan Luhan langsung tertuju pada Sehun, yang sedang menatap lekat bagian dalam cangkang kerang ditangannya.

Luhan membeku saat ia mendengar gadis kecil itu mulai bersenandung kedalam cangkang. Wajah Luhan berubah. Dan selama momen yang tidak terduga itu, Minseok bisa melihat beragam emosi tergambar diwajah Luhan: kekhawatiran, takut dan harapan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sehun?" Tanya Luhan dengan santai, sambil berjalan menghampiri mereka.

Gadis itu terdiam dan menunjukkan cangkang kerangnya pada Luhan.

"Itu kerang ajaib," Jelas Minseok. "Aku mengatakan pada Sehun dia bisa membawanya pulang."

Alis gelap Luhan turun, dan bayangan kejengkelan tampak diwajahnya. "Itu kerang yang indah," ujar Luhan pada keponakannya. "Tapi tidak ada yang ajaib dengan kerang itu"

"Oh, ada." Cetus Minseok. "Terkadang benda yang terlihat sangat biasa menyimpan keajaiban didalamnya...kau hanya harus mencarinya dengan lebih seksama."

Senyuman sinis tampak di bibir Luhan. "Baiklah," ujarnya ketus. "Terima kasih."

Terlambat, Minseok mengerti bahwa Luhan adalah jenis orang yang tidak mendukung berkembangnya imajinasi anak-anak. Dan Luhan tidak sendirian. Ada cukup banyak orang tua yang percaya bahwa anak-anak mereka akan lebih baik jika hanya dihadapkan pada kenyataan, bukannya dibingungkan oleh cerita rekaan, binatang yang bisa bicara, atau sinterklas. Tapi menurut pendapat Minseok, fantasi dan imajinasi membuat anak-anak bisa bermain dengan ide-ide kreatif mereka, bisa menemukan inspirasi yang mampu membuat mereka tenang. Tapi, bukan urusannya untuk menentukan hal semacam itu bagi anak orang lain.

Dengan perasaan malu, Minseok beranjak ke balik meja konternya dan menyibukkan dirinya sendiri dengan mencatat harga barang dikeranjang: buku peri, puzzle, tali lompat dengan pegangan kayu, dan ornamen peri dengan sayap warna-warni.

Sehun berjalan menjauh dari konter, sambil bersenandung pelan ke dalam cangkang kerang. Luhan menatap keponakannya, kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Minseok. Ia bicara dengan suara jengkel, "Jangan tersinggung, tapi..."

Itu adalah kalimat pembuka setiap kali orang hendak mengatakan sesuatu yang akan menyinggung orang lain.

"...aku lebih suka bersikap jujur terhadap anak-anak, nona..."

"Nyonya..." ujar Minseok. "Nyonya Minseok. Dan aku juga lebih suka bersikap jujur pada mereka."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau mengatakan pada Sehun bahwa itu kerang ajaib? Atau bahwa ada peri yang tinggal didalam rumah-rumahan yang menempel didinding?"

Minseok mengerutkan kening sambil menyobek nota pembayaran dari bundelnya. "Imajinasi. Permainan. Kau tidak tahu terlalu banyak tentang anak-anak, ya?"

Seketika itu juga terlihat jelas bahwa komentar Minseok tepat mengenai sasaran, bahkan hantamannya jauh lebih keras daripada yang diniatkan. Ekspresi wajah Luhan tidak berubah, tapi Minseok bisa melihat rona merah yang merayap ditulang pipi dan hidung itu. "Aku menjadi wali Sehun sejak enam bulan yang lalu. Aku masih dalam proses belajar. Tapi salah satu peraturanku dalam membesarkan Sehun adalah tidak membuatnya percaya pada hal-hal yang tidak nyata."

"Aku minta maaf,"ujar Minseok dengan tulus. "Aku tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu. Tapi hanya karena kau tidak bisa melihat sesuatu, bukan berarti sesuatu itu tidak nyata." Minseok tersenyum meminta maaf pada Luhan. "Apa kau mau membawa nota membeliannya atau dimasukkan saja ke kantongnya?"

Mata yang memesona itu menatap langsung kedalam mata Minseok, dengan intensitas yang menyebabkan otaknya seolah menekan tombol _control-alt-delete._ "Masukkan saja kekantongnya." Mereka berdiri cukup dekat, sehingga aroma tubuh Luhan sampai kehidung Minseok, aroma yang luar biasa menggoda, wangi parfum yang keluar dari tubuhnya dan kopi. Dengan perlahan Luhan mengulurkan tangan ke seberang konter. "Kim Luhan."

Genggaman tangan Luhan terasa begitu kuat, tangannya terasa hangat dan kokoh. Sentuhan itu membangkitkan perasaan bergelanyar didalam perut Minseok.

Yang membuat Minseok lega, pintu toko terbuka dan seseorang masuk. Seketika itu juga Minseok menarik tangannya dari genggaman Luhan. "Halo," sapa Minseok dengan keceriaan yang berlebihan. "Selamat datang di Magic Mirror."

Luhan masih menatap Minseok. "Dari mana asalmu?"

"Busan."

"Kenapa kau pindah ke Jeju?"

"Sepertinya ini tempat yang tepat untuk membuka toko." Minseok mengangkat bahunya, untuk menyiratkan bahwa penjelasannya terlalu panjang. Tapi sepertinya Luhan tidak terpengaruh. Pertanyaan yang diajukannya terdengar lembut tapi mendesak, menunggu setiap jawaban dari mulut Minseok.

"Kau punya keluarga disini?"

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu kau pasti mengikuti seorang pria ke sini."

"Tidak, aku...kenapa kau bertanya begitu?"

"Saat ada seorang wanita yang pindah kekota ini, biasanya selalu berkaitan dengan pria."

Minseok menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku seorang janda."

"Aku minta maaf." Tatapan Luhan membangkitkan gelombang panas dan bergetar dalam diri Minseok, perasaan yang membuatnya sangat gelisah. "Sudah berapa lama suamimu meninggal?"

"Hampir dua tahun. Aku tidak bisa...aku tidak mau membicarakannya."

"Suamimu meninggal karena kecelakaan?"

"Kanker." Minseok sangat menyadari keberadaan Luhan, sisi maskulin dan vitalitas yang terpancar didalam diri Luhan, dan semua itu membuat sekujur tubuhnya terasa hangat. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak pernah merasakan ketertarikan semacam ini, intensitas yang begitu menggelora, dan ia tidak tahu bagaimana

harus meresponsnya. "Aku punya seorang teman yang tinggal disini...Baekhyun tahu aku ingin memulai hidupku yang baru disuatu tempat, setelah suamiku...setelah..."

"Baekhyun? Istri Park Chanyeol?"

Alis Minseok terangkat karena terkejut. "Kau kenal mereka?"

"Hanya sedikit orang dipulau ini yang tidak kukenal, karena...yah dulu, aku dulu penduduk asli disini sebelum memutuskan pindah lalu sekarang kembali lagi kesini." Mata Luhan menyipit penuh penilaian. "Mereka tidak pernah menyinggung tentang dirimu. Sudah berapa lama..."

Bisikan pelan menyela Luhan.

"Luham samchon."

"Tunggu sebentar, Sehun, aku sedang..." Luhan terdiam dan membeku. Ekspresi keterkejutan diwajahnya sangatlah lucu, tatapan takjubnya terarah ke anak kecil yang ada disampingnya. "Sehunie?" Luhan terdengar kehabisan napas.

Gadis kecil itu tersenyum gugup pada Luhan. Berdiri sambil berjinjit, Sehun mengulurkan tangan ke konter untuk memberikan kerang yang dipegangnya kepada Minseok. Dan Sehun menambahkan bisikan ragu-ragu, tapi bisa terdengar dengan sangat jelas, "Namanya Tinker bell."

"Peri itu?" Tanya Minseok dengan suara serak, sementara bulu kuduknya berdiri. Sehun mengangguk. Sambil menelan dengan susah payah, Minseok berhasil berujar, "Terima kasih, Sehun."

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

_i'm back ^^ ada yang nunggu gk nih...thanks reviewnya dan maaf gk bisa bales satu-satu habis kalo ngetik dihp rada riwil sih (?) tapi mau memberitahu ini Lumin ya :3 dan gk da incest antara Kai dan Sehun :v duh ngeri jd keinget mem 'sini sama om' ...menurutku ini ceritanya ringan kok jd gk usah mikir terlalu serius hehe

Btw ada yg baca ini ada yang ngikutin ff ku yg hunkai gk sih? #kepo kalo ada cuman mo ngasih tau maaf 'i got you back' blom bisa diup date soalnya komputerku lagi trouble dan aku sudah nulis setengah jalan disana, malas harus ngulang dari awal lagi #maaf jd belum tau kpn bisa updatenya tp tetep aku lanjutin kok tenang ajah.

See u next chapter again ^^ review lagi please.


	3. Chapter 3

Miracle

.

.

.

Lumin slight Hanxing, gs for Minseok, Yixing. and chibi Sehun. Please! gk suka? Out don't be hater. Thank u ^^

.

.

Remake dari Lisa kleypas 'Christmas Eve at Friday Harbour'

.

.

.

Chapter 3

.

.

.

Dalam keadaan syok mendengar bisikan Sehun, Luhan melupakan segalanya: sekeliling mereka, wanita yang ada dibelakang konter. Selama enam bulan mereka berusaha untuk membuat Sehun mengatakan sesuatu, _apa saja._ Kenapa baru sekarang dan disini Sehun mau bicara, itu adalah sesuatu yang akan dibahasnya lebih lanjut bersama dengan Jongin nanti. Untuk sekarang, ia harus bisa menenangkan diri, agar tidak membuat Sehun bingung dengan reaksinya. Hanya saja... _Oh Tuhan._

Luhan tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk jatuh berlutut dan menarik Sehun ke dalam pelukannya. Lengan Sehun yang mungil melingkari leher Luhan. Luhan mendengar dirinya sendiri memanggil nama Sehun dalam gumaman tercekat. Matanya berkaca-kaca, dan ia terkejut saat mendapati dirinya nyaris tidak mampu menahan bendungan air matanya agar tidak jebol.

Tapi Luhan tidak bisa mengendalikan luapan kelegaan, saat melihat bukti nyata bahwa Sehun siap untuk bicara lagi. Mungkin sekarang ia bisa membiarkan dirinya sendiri percaya bahwa Sehun akan baik-baik saja.

Saat merasakan Sehun berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukannya yang sangat erat, Luhan memberikan ciuman penuh kasih dipipi Sehun dan memaksakan dirinya untuk melepaskan Sehun. Luhan berdiri, mengendalikan emosi yang menyumbat tenggorokannya, dan menyadari bahwa ada kemungkinan suaranya akan pecah jika ia mencoba mengatakan sesuatu. Luhan menelan dengan susah payah dan dengan tatapan kosong mengamati ruangan sekitarnya.

Akhirnya Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya pada wanita berambut merah yang ada dikonter-Minseok-yang sedang memegang kantong berisi barang yang baru saja dibelinya. Luhan melihat bahwa Minseok bisa memahami dengan jelas apa yang baru saja terjadi dihadapannya.

Luhan tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa terhadap Minseok. Minseok memiliki tinggi sekitar seratus lima puluh sentimeter, dengan rambut ikal berwarna merah. Tubuh Minseok langsing, mengenakan kemeja putih dan celana jins.

Wajah Minseok, yang setengah tersembunyi dibalik ikal berantakan itu, terbilang cantik dan menawan, kulitnya pucat kecuali rona kemerahan di pipinya. Dan matanya, tanpa lipit. Minseok mengingatkan Luhan pada gadis-gadis yang ia kenal semasa kuliah, gadis menyenangkan dan menarik yang bisa membuatnya terjaga sepanjang malam untuk mengobrol, tapi ia tidak pernah mengencani mereka. Luhan justru mengencani gadis-gadis populer dikampus, jenis wanita yang akan membuat pria lain merasa iri padanya. Baru kemudian hari Luhan menyadari apa yang mungkin ia telah sia-siakan.

"Apa aku bisa bicara denganmu lain kali?" Tanya Luhan lebih blak-blakan daripada yang diniatkannya.

"Aku selalu disini," ujar Minseok dengan santai. "Mampirlah kapanpun kau sempat." Minseok mendorong cangkang kerang ke depan konter. "Kenapa kau tidak membawa kerang ini pulang bersamamu, Sehun?sekedar berjaga-jaga jika kau membutuhkannya lagi."

"Hai!" Terdengar suara merdu dan ceria dibelakang Luhan.

Itu adalah Yixing, pacar Luhan dari Busan. Yixing adalah wanita cantik, cerdas dan salah satu orang paling baik yang pernah dikenal oleh Luhan. Kau bisa membawa Yixing kemanapun, dalam situasi apapun, dan ia pasti akan menemukan cara untuk bisa menyesuaikan diri.

Yixing menghampiri mereka, menyelipkan ramput hitam lurusnya ke balik salah satu telinganya. Yixing mengenakan celana berwarna cokelat terang kekuningan, kemeja putih yang rapi dan sepatu datar ala balerina tanpa perhiasan apapun selain anting mutiara.

"Maaf aku terlambat beberapa menit. Aku mencoba sesuatu ditoko yang ada diujung jalan, tapi ternyata tidak cocok. Sepertinya kau mendapatkan sesuatu, Sehunie?"

Sehun hanya mengangguk dan membisu seperti biasanya.

Dengan campuran perasaan khawatir dan senang, Luhan menyadari Sehun tidak akan bicara didepan Yixing. Apakah sebaiknya ia mengatakan pada Yixing apa yang baru saja terjadi? Tidak, itu mungkin akan membuat Sehun terlalu tertekan. Sebaiknya ia tidak memaksa dan membiarkan Sehun sendiri yang memutuskan kapan akan berbicara lagi seperti tadi.

Sambil menoleh ke sekelilingnya,

Yixing berkata, "Toko kecil yang sungguh menarik. Lain kali aku datang kesini, aku akan membeli sesuatu untuk keponakanku. Natal akan segera datang sebelum kita menyadarinya." Yixing mengaitkan lengannya dengan lengan Luhan dan tersenyum pada pacarnya. "Aku tidak ingin terlambat naik pesawat, jadi kita harus pergi sekarang."

"Tentu saja." Luhan mengambil kantong belanjaannya dari konter dan mengulurkan tangan untuk mengambil kerang yang ada ditangan Sehun. "Kau mau aku yang membawakannya, hunie?"

Sehun menggenggam kerang itu dengan lebih erat, ingin membawanya sendiri pulang ke rumah.

"Baiklah," kata Luhan, "tapi jangan dijatuhkan." Saat menoleh kembali ke Minseok yang ada dibelakang konter, Luhan melihat Minseok sedang sibuk merapikan pulpen dicangkir yang ada di mesin kasir, meluruskan barisan mainan binatang kecil, menyibukkan dirinya sendiri dengan hal-hal yang tidak penting. Cahaya matahari sore masuk melalui jendela dan menerpa ikal merah rambut Minseok.

"Bye," ujar Luhan. "Dan terima kasih."

Minseok hanya melambaikan tangan dengan sopan, tanpa benar-benar melihat kearah Luhan. Dari sanalah Luhan menyadari bahwa Minseok juga sama gelisahnya seperti dirinya.

.

.

.

Setelah mengantarkan Yixing ke bandara dan menunggu sampai pesawatnya tinggal landas, Luhan membawa Sehun pulang ke perkebunan anggur Jongin.

Luhan membiarkan jendela mobilnya terbuka, membiarkan udara laut yang segar masuk ke dalam mobil. "Apa kau melihat itu?" Luhan menunjuk kearah seekor elang liar yang terbang diatas mereka.

"He-eh."

"Apa kau lihat apa yang dibawanya dicakarnya?"

"Seekor ikan?"

"Mungkin. Entah dia mengambilnya dari dalam air, atau mencurinya dari burung lain."

"Ke mana elang itu akan membawanya?" Suara Sehun terdengar ragu-ragu, seolah Sehun sendiripun masih terkejut mendengar dirinya bicara.

"Mungkin kesarangnya. Burung elang jantan ikut merawat anak-anaknya, seperti halnya burung elang betina."

Sehun menerima informasi itu dengan anggukan kepala. Dari apa yang Sehun tahu mengenai dunia, hal itu terdengar masuk akal.

Luhan harus memaksakan tangannya agar tetap berada di setir, bukannya terulur untuk memeluk Sehun. Kebahagiaan mengisi dirinya mulai dari kepala hingga kaki. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir ia mendengar Sehun bicara, sehingga ia nyaris melupakan seperti apa suara keponakannya.

Psikolog anak pernah mengatakan bahwa mereka harus memulainya dari interaksi non-verbal, misalnya meminta Sehun untuk menunjukkan apa yang diinginkannya dalam daftar menu, dengan harapan pada akhirnya Sehun akan menyatakannya dalam bentuk kata-kata yang sesungguhnya.

Sampai hari ini, Luhan hanya pernah sekali mendengar Sehun mengeluarkan suara yaitu pada saat perjalanan yang baru-baru ini mereka lakukan ke sepanjang peternakan unggas. Tanpa memedulikan dirinya yang terlihat seperti orang idiot, Luhan menghibur Sehun dengan menirukan suara bebek, dan pada akhirnya Sehun ikut menirukannya.

"Apa yang membantumu menemukan lagi suaramu, hunie? Apa ada hubungannya dengan Minseok? Wanita berambut merah yang tadi kita temui ditoko mainan Magic Mirror?"

"Kerang ajaib ini." Sehun menunduk ke kerang yang digenggamnya dengan lembut ditangannya yang mungil.

"Tapi itu bukan..." Luhan terdiam. Masalahnya bukan apakah kerang itu ajaib atau bukan. Tapi ide tersebut terhubung langsung pada jiwa Sehun, dan diberikan pada saat yang tepat untuk membantu Sehun melepaskan diri dari kebisuan. Sihir, peri...semua itu adalah bagian dari masa kanak-kanak yang tidak dikenal Luhan, wilayah imajinasi yang sudah diabaikannya sejak lama sekali. Tapi tidak demikian dengan Minseok.

Luhan tidak pernah melihat Sehun begitu mudah berinteraksi dengan wanita manapun, seperti yang dilakukannya dengan Minseok, tidak dengan teman-teman lama Zitao, guru-gurunya disekolah, bahkan Yixing, yang telah menghabiskan cukup banyak waktu bersama dengannya. Siapa sebenarnya Kim Minseok ini? Dan kenapa Minseok membuka toko mainan?

Luhan ingin bertemu dengan Minseok lagi. Ia ingin tahu segala hal tentang wanita itu.

Mobil Luhan berbelok ke jalur pribadi diperkebunan anggur milik adiknya dan melaju menuju rumah. Dari luar, rumah itu masih terlihat seperti rumah kumuh yang lapuk tapi mereka sudah membuat perbaikan struktur pada bagian dalam. Hal pertama yang dilakukan Luhan adalah memperbaiki kamar Sehun, mengecat dindingnya dengan warna biru asin dan krem. Luhan membawa perabotan dari kamar lama Sehun di Seoul dan menempelkan kembali gantungan kupu-kupu ditempat tidur bertiang yang sengaja disiapkannya.

Sejauh ini, proyek terbesarnya adalah membuat kamar mandi yang cukup layak untuk Sehun. Ia dan Jongin merobohkan dinding lamanya, membangun saluran pipa baru, meninggikan lantai, dan memasang _bathtub_ baru, toilet, dan meja rias berlapis marmer. Mereka membiarkan Sehun yang memilihkan warna cat untuk dinding barunya. Tentu saja, Sehun pasti memilih warna _pink._

"Ini sesuai dengan konteks zamannya," kata Luhan.

"Tapi warnanya terlalu khas wanita," bantah Jongin. "Setiap kali aku masuk ke kamar mandi _pink_ itu, aku merasa harus melakukan sesuatu yang lebih jantan setelahnya."

"Apa pun itu, lakukanlah di luar sehingga kami tidak perlu melihatmu."

Yang tak terduga, Junmyeon membantu mereka. Junmyeon membuat satu set rak diruang ganti kamar Sehun untuk tempat penyimpanan sepatu. Yang membuat gadis kecil itu sangat senang, sebagian lubangnya dirancang dengan dilengkapi penutup rahasia, yang jika dibuka akan memperlihatkan ruang penyimpanan yang tersembunyi. Pada satu kesempatan lain, Junmyeon membawa salah seorang pekerja untuk memperbaiki teras depan yang sudah goyah dan rapuh. Luhan dan Jongin sangat menghargai bantuan Junmyeon. Tapi karena mereka mengenal seperti apa Junmyeon...

"Menurutmu apa yang diinginkannya?" Tanya Jongin pada Luhan.

"Keponakannya tidak mati tertimbun reruntuhan rumah?"

"Tidak mungkin, itu berarti kau menyematkan atribut motivasi manusia kepada dirinya, dan kita sudah sepakat untuk tidak melakukannya."

Luhan mencoba, tapi tidak berhasil, untuk menahan seringaiannya. Junmyeon terlalu dingin dan tidak memiliki emosi, sehingga terkadang kau akan bertanya-tanya apakah ia memiliki detak jantung dan denyut nadi, layaknya manusia normal.

"Mungkin dia merasa bersalah karena tidak banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan Zitao sebelum Zitao meninggal."

"Mungkin dia menggunakan kunjungannya kesini sebagai alasan untuk menjauh dari Kyungsoo. Jika sebelumnya aku sudah memiliki anggapan yang sangat buruk terhadap pernikahan, maka aku yakin hal itu akan bertambah dua kali lipat lebih buruk setelah melihat pernikahan Junmyeon hyung."

"Jelas sekali," kata Luhan, "seorang Kim seharusnya tidak pernah menikah dengan orang yang terlalu mirip dengan kita."

Apapun alasannya, Junmyeon terus berkontribusi terhadap renovasi rumah. Sebagai hasil dari usaha mereka bersama, rumah tersebut mulai terlihat lebih baik. Atau setidaknya cukup layak untuk ditempati oleh manusia.

"Jika kau mencoba menendangku keluar dari rumah ini setelah apa yang kulakukan," tegas Luhan pada Jongin, "Kau akan berakhir dengan terkubur dihalaman belakang."

Tapi mereka berdua tahu bahwa tidak mungkin Jongin akan menendang mereka keluar dari rumah itu. Mungkin karena Jongin, yang membuat dirinya sendiri terkejut lebih daripada orang lain, telah merasakan ikatan dan pengabdian yang kuat terhadap Sehun. Seperti halnya Luhan, Jongin juga rela mati untuk Sehun, jika memang diperlukan. Sehun mendapatkan semua yang terbaik yang mereka miliki.

Pada awalnya Sehun memang sangat berhati-hati menunjukkan perasaannya, tapi dengan cepat ia bisa terikat dengan paman-pamannya. Meskipun mereka sudah mendapatkan nasihat dari orang-orang sekitar mereka untuk tidak memanjakan Sehun, tapi baik Luhan maupun Jongin tidak melihat efek buruk dari kasih sayang yang mereka berikan pada Sehun. Bahkan, mereka berdua akan senang sekali jika melihat sedikit kenakalan Sehun. Sehun adalah anak yang sangat baik, selalu melakukan apa yang diperintahkan padanya.

Saat tidak berada disekolah, biasanya Sehun menemani Luhan ke pabrik pemanggangan kopinya yang baru saja dibuka diJeju, mengawasi drum raksasa memanggang biji kopi Arabika yang masih mentah, sampai warna kuning pucatnya berubah menjadi cokelat gelap yang mengilap.

Jongin juga sering mengajak Sehun ke kebun untuk merawat tanaman anggurnya, atau untuk berburu bintang laut dan kulit kerang dipantai saat air surut. Jongin merasa bangga dan memajang hasil kerajinan tangan Sehun disemua dinding di rumah.

"Sebelumnya aku tidak pernah tahu seperti apa rasanya," komentar Jongin pada suatu malam, sambil menggendong Sehun masuk ke rumah saat gadis kecil itu ketiduran di mobil. Mereka menghabiskan sepanjang hari untuk piknik, membawakan kotak umpan kecil untuk Sehun dan mengajaknya memancing, dan Luhan mengajari Sehun untuk menangkap ikan yang terdampar disepanjang garis pantai.

"Rasanya apa?" Luhan membuka pintu depan dan menyalakan lampu teras.

"Hidup dengan seorang anak." Dengan malu-malu, Jongin memperjelas, "hidup bersama dengan seorang anak yang mencintaimu."

Kehadiran Sehun dalam hidup mereka menawarkan kenyamanan yang tidak pernah mereka tahu sebelumnya. Menjadi pengingat akan kepolosan dan kemurnian. Mereka menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang berubah dalam hidupmu, jika kau diberikan cinta yang tidak bersyarat dan kepercayaan tulus dari seorang anak.

Kau ingin berusaha agar pantas mendapatkannya.

.

.

.

Luhan dan Sehun masuk ke rumah melalui pintu dapur, meletakkan kantong belanjaan dan kerang diatas meja makan. Mereka menemukan Jongin diruang tamu, sedang duduk bersantai dengan sebuah buku ditangannya.

Sambil menunduk, Luhan bergumam pada Sehun, "Sana, tanya padanya apa menu untuk makan malam kita."

Sehun langsung mematuhi permintaan Luhan, berjalan ke samping Jongin dan mendekatkan mulutnya ke depan telinga Jongin. Sehun membisikkan sesuatu dan mundur beberapa langkah.

Luhan melihat Jongin langsung diam terpaku dan menjatuhkan bukunya.

"Kau bicara," ujar Jongin, berbalik perlahan untuk menatap gadis kecil itu. Nada takjub mewarnai suara seraknya.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, terlihat sedih.

"Iya, kau memang bicara, kau baru saja mengatakan sesuatu."

"Tidak, aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa." Gumaman meluncur dari mulut Sehun saat ia melihat ekspresi wajah Jongin.

"Kau melakukannya lagi, ya Tuhan! Katakan namaku. Ayo, katakan."

"Kkamjong samchon."

Jongin tertawa bahagia dan mengulurkan tangan untuk menarik Sehun kedalam pelukannya. " _Kkamjong?_ Oh, itu berarti kau akan mendapatkan paruh ayam dan kaki kadal untuk makan malam." Masih memeluk Sehun, Jongin menoleh kearah Luhan, dengan gelengan kepala takjub, wajahnya merona bahagia, dan matanya berkaca-kaca. "Bagaimana bisa?" Hanya itu yang bisa ditanyakan Jongin.

"Nanti," jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum.

.

.

"Well, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Jongin, sambil mengaduk panci berisi saus spageti diatas kompor. Sehun sedang sibuk dengan _puzzle_ barunya diruang sebelah. "Bagaimana kau bisa membuat Sehun bicara, hyung?"

"Bukan aku yang melakukannya, kami sedang berada ditoko mainan yang baru dibuka, dan disana ada seorang wanita cantik berambut merah yang berdiri dibelakang konter. Aku tidak pernah melihat wanita itu sebelumnya..."

"Aku tahu siapa dia, Kim Minseok kan."

"Kau pernah bertemu dengannya?" Tanya Luhan penasaran.

"Belum, tapi Chanyeol sedang berusaha menjodohkan aku dengan wanita itu."

"Chanyeol tidak pernah menyinggung wanita itu padaku," ujar Luhan, yang tiba-tiba merasa tersinggung.

"Kau kan sudah punya pacar."

"Hubunganku dengan Yixing tidak eksklusif."

"Chanyeol bilang Minseok itu tipeku. Usia kami tidak terpaut jauh. Jadi, dia cantik? Itu bagus. Aku rasa aku akan menemuinya dulu sebelum memutuskan apapun..."

"Aku hanya dua tahun darimu, dan kutebak usia kami sama." Kata Luhan jengkel.

Sambil meletakkan sendoknya, Jongin menatap serius kakaknya. "Apa kau mengajak wanita itu berkencan, hyung?"

"Tidak. Ada Yixing disampingku, lagi pula..."

"Kalau begitu dia milikku."

"Kau tidak bisa main klaim seenaknya dengan wanita satu ini," ujar Luhan dengan ketus.

Alis Jongin terangkat. "Kau sudah punya pacar. Secara otomatis kesempatan akan didapatkan oleh pria yang masih bebas."

Bahu Luhan terangkat dengan tidak acuh.

"Lalu apa yang dilakukan Minseok?" Desak Jongin. " bagaimana dia bisa membuat Sehun bicara?"

Luhan menceritakan pada Jongin kejadian ditoko mainan tadi, tentang kerang ajaib dan bagaimana hal itu telah berhasil menciptakan keajaiban untuk Sehun.

"Luar biasa," kata Jongin. "Aku tidak pernah terpikir untuk menggunakan cara semacam itu."

"Itu hanya masalah pemilihan waktu yang tepat. Saat akhirnya Sehun siap untuk bicara, Minseok memberinya cara untuk melakukannya."

"Iya, tapi...apa mungkin Sehun akan mulai bicara berminggu-minggu yang lalu, jika kau atau aku menggunakan cara yang sama?"

"Siapa yang tahu? Memangnya apa maksudmu sebenarnya?"

Jongin memelankan suaranya. "Apa kau pernah berpikir apa yang akan terjadi setelah Sehun tumbuh dewasa? Saat dia mulai membutuhkan seseorang untuk diajaknya bicara mengenai hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan wanita? Maksudku, siapa yang akan mengurus hal-hal semacam itu?"

"Usianya baru enam tahun, Jongin. Belum saatnya kita mengkhawatirkan hal-hal semacam itu."

"Aku khawatir saat-saat itu akan datang lebih cepat daripada yang kita pikirkan. Aku..." jongin terdiam dan menggosok keningnya, seolah ingin mencegah sakit kepala yang akan datang nanti. "Ada sesuatu yang tadinya hendak kutunjukkan padamu setelah Sehun tidur."

"Apa? Apa aku harus mengkhawatirkan sesuatu?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Sial, katakan padaku sekarang."

Jongin memelankan suaranya. "Baiklah, aku sedang memeriksa buku PR Sehun untuk memastikan dia sudah menyelesaikan tugas mewarnainya...dan aku menemukan ini." Jongin beranjak untuk mengambil sebuah buku dari atas konter dan mengeluarkan secarik kertas.

"Minggu ini, guru mereka memberi tugas menulis dadakan dikelas," jelas Jongin. "Surat untuk Santa. Ini surat yang dibuat Sehun."

Ekspresi wajah Luhan terlihat datar. "Surat untuk Santa? Sekarang kan masih pertengahan September."

"Sudah banyak tayangan iklan liburan Natal. Dan saat aku pergi ke toko kemarin, banyak diantara mereka akan memasang pohon Natal akhir pekan ini. Semua itu adalah rencana licik pemasaran yang sudah mendunia." Jongin memberikan secarik kertas itu pada Luhan. "Coba saja kau lihat ini.

 _Dear Santa_

 _Aku hanya ingin satu hal tahun ini_

 _Seorang ibu_

 _Jangan lupa sekarang aku tinggal diPulau Jeju_

 _Terima kasih_

 _Love_

 _Sehun_

Luhan terdiam selama setengah menit penuh.

"Seorang ibu," ujar Jongin.

"Iya, aku mengerti." Masih sambil menatap surat itu, Luhan bergumam. "Bagaimana caranya memasukkan seorang ibu ke dalam kaos kaki."

.

.

.

Setelah makan malam, Luhan pergi ke teras depan dengan membawa segelas kopi hangat dan duduk dengan nyaman dikursi kayu. Jongin sedang menidurkan Sehun dan membacakan buku yang mereka beli hari ini.

Luhan bertanya-tanya apa yang akan ia lakukan dengan Sehun.

Seorang ibu.

Tentu saja itu yang paling diinginkan oleh Sehun. Tidak peduli betapapun kerasnya Luhan dan Jongin mencoba, tapi ada hal-hal yang tidak bisa mereka berdua lakukan untuk Sehun. Dan meskipun ada banyak sekali ayah tunggal yang membesarkan sendiri putri mereka, tapi tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa menyangkal bahwa ada kalanya seorang gadis lebih membutuhkan sosok ibu.

Mengikuti nasehat psikolog anak, Luhan memajang beberapa foto Zitao dengan menggunakan bingkai yang menarik. Ia dan Jongin sesekali membicarakan Zitao dengan Sehun, untuk membuat anak itu tetap merasakan keterikatan dengan ibunya. Tapi Luhan bisa melakukan lebih dan ia tahu itu. Tidak ada alasan kenapa Sehun harus menjalani sepanjang hidupnya tanpa kehadiran wanita yang mengarahkannya. Yixing adalah kandidat yang mendekati sempurna untuk peran itu. Dan, meskipun dengan kepesimisan Luhan terhadap pernikahan, Yixing sudah menegaskan bahwa ia bersedia menunggu dengan sabar. "Pernikahan kita tidak akan seperti pernikahan orang tuamu," tegas Yixing dengan lembut. "Itu akan menjadi pernikahan kita sendiri."

Luhan memahami itu, bahkan ia juga sependapat. Ia tahu ia tidak seperti ayahnya, yang tidak ragu untuk memukuli anak-anaknya sendiri. Pernikahan orang tuanya yang selalu bergolak, dipenuhi dengan teriakan dan makian, kekerasan serta drama. Versi cinta menurut orang tuanya adalah pertengkaran sambil berteriak-teriak dan perdamaian yang hanya seumur jagung, hal itu juga melibatkan semua komponen terburuk yang mungkin terdapat dalam pernikahan, dan tidak ada satu pun hal baik yang muncul dari semua permasalahan itu.

Luhan memahami bahwa tidak semua pernikahan berlangsung bak bencana tak berujung seperti pernikahan orang tuanya, itu sebabnya ia selalu berusaha bersikap netral terhadap konsep pernikahan. Luhan selalu berpikir jika nanti bertemu dengan orang yang tepat, maka akan ada penegasan tertentu didalam hatinya, keyakinan kuat yang mampu menghapuskan segala jenis keraguan yang saat ini dirasakannya. Sejauh ini, hal itu tidak terjadi bersama Yixing.

Bagaimana jika hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi dengan wanita manapun? Luhan mencoba berpikir bahwa pernikahan adalah kesepakatan pragmatis dengan seseorang yang kau pedulikan. Mungkin itulah cara terbaik untuk menjalaninya, apalagi jika ada kepentingan anak yang harus dipertimbangkan. Yixing memiliki kepribadian-tenang, penyabar, dan penuh perhatian-yang akan menjadikannya seorang ibu yang hebat.

Luhan tidak percaya dengan segala jenis ilusi tentang romantisme atau belahan jiwa. Ia akan menjadi orang pertama yang akan mengakui bahwa ia memiliki pikiran kaku, yang berpijak pada realitas yang dingin dan keras. Ia lebih suka seperti itu. Apakah adil untuk Yixing jika ia menawarkan pernikahan yang hanya berdasarkan pada pertimbangan praktis? Mungkin saja, selama ia jujur terhadap perasaannya sendiri.

Setelah menghabiskan kopinya, Luhan masuk lagi ke rumah, meletakkan gelas ke tempat pencuci piring, lalu pergi ke kamar Sehun. Jongin sudah menidurkan Sehun dan meninggalkan lampu dalam keadaan menyala.

Mata Sehun sudah kelihatan sangat mengantuk, mulut mungilnya sesekali menguap. Sebuah boneka beruang diletakkan disamping anak itu, mata sipitnya menatap Luhan.

Saat menunduk untuk menatap Sehun, Luhan merasakan sebuah momen saat secara tiba-tiba kau merasakan kesadaran yang begitu jelas tentang siapa dirimu belum lama ini, dan mendapati kau telah berubah sepenuhnya sekarang. Luhan menunduk untuk mencium kening Sehun, seperti yang selalu dilakukannya setiap malam. Luhan merasakan lengan mungil Sehun melingkari lehernya dan mendengar suara Sehun yang mengantuk dan berat, "Aku sayang Luhan samchon." Kemudian berguling miring dan menyuruk ke boneka beruangnya, lalu tertidur pulas.

Luhan berdiri disana sambil mengerjapkan mata, berusaha untuk menyerap efek dari pernyataan tulus dan spontan Sehun. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup, Luhan merasakan seperti apa rasanya patah hati...bukan patah hati yang menyedihkan atau yang berkenaan dengan hubungan percintaan, tapi patah hati karena hatinya terbuka. Ia tidak pernah tahu perasaan ini sebelumnya, saat ia merasakan dorongan kuat untuk memberikan segenap kebahagiaan pada orang lain yang sangat berarti baginya.

Ia akan mencarikan seorang ibu untuk Sehun, ibu yang sempurna. Ia akan membangun lingkaran orang-orang untuk Sehun.

Biasanya, anak adalah hasil dari terbentuknya sebuah keluarga. Tapi dalam kasus ini, keluarga akan terbentuk karena seorang anak.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Thanks buat reviewnya yg bertambah hehe dan maaf gk bisa balas tapi aku baca semua kok ^^ suatu kebahagian ada yang suka ff yang aku remake ini.

Duh baru tahu Jongin sama Xiumin lagi cedera pas liat youtube hari ini diacara penghargaan musik, yg lain dance eh mereka duduk. Moga cepat sembuh buat KaiMin.

Harusnya ini update tadi malem tp gk berhasil2 entah karena sinyal atau yg lain, soalnya saat sinyal kuat pun untuk memasukkan cerita ke document kok susah, gagal trus :/ ada yg tau kenapa.

See u next chap, review again please ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Miracle

.

.

.

Lumin slight Hanxing, gs for Minseok, Yixing. and chibi Sehun. Please! gk suka? Out don't be hater. Thank u ^^

.

.

Remake dari Lisa kleypas 'Christmas Eve at Friday Harbour'

.

.

.

Chapter 4

.

.

.

Meskipun ia bisa menempuh perjalanan selama sejam dengan menaiki pesawat ke Busan,tapi Minseok lebih suka menaiki feri daripada pesawat. Ia suka memandangi sekelompok burung laut yang sedang mencari makan dan pemandangan laut yang memukau. Karena adik perempuannya akan menjemputnya dipelabuhan seberang, ia tidak akan membutuhkan mobil selama tinggal bersama dengan keluarganya, maka Minseok menaiki feri tanpa membawa mobil, ia naik bis menuju ke pelabuhan ini.

Sambil membawa tas bepergiannya, Minseok menuju ke dek utama tempat para penumpang duduk. Ia berjalan ke sepanjang lajur kursi lebar yang berada tepat disamping jendela kaca yang besar. Kapal itu penuh dengan para penumpang, Minseok menemukan sepasang kursi yang saling berhadapan. Salah satunya sudah ditempati oleh seorang pria yang mengenakan celana jins dan kaus polo. Pria itu sedang fokus dengan koran yang sedang dibacanya, beberapa lembar tampak berserakan dikursi yang ada disampingnya.

"Permisi, apa kursi ini...,"ujar Minseok, suaranya memudar saat pria itu menoleh kearahnya.

Sebelum Minseok sempat melihat lain, pandangan matanya tertumbuk mata indah yang memukau. Ia merasakan gelenyar hangat disekujur tubuhnya, seolah jantungnya baru saja dikejutkan dengan kabel listrik.

Itu adalah Kim Luhan...yang berpakaian rapi, terlihat seksi dengan kemaskulinannya yang alami. Saat mengenali Minseok, Luhan menyingkirkan korannya dan berdiri, gerakan sopan yang justru membuat Minseok semakin gelisah. "Minseok. Kau ingin kemana?"

"KeBusan." Minseok mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena terdengar kehabisan napas. "Untuk mengunjungi keluargaku."

Luhan menunjuk ke kursi diseberangnya. "Duduklah."

"Oh, aku..." Minseok menggelengkan kepalanya dan menoleh ke sekeliling mereka. "Aku tidak mau menganggu privasimu."

"Tidak masalah."

"Terima kasih, tapi...aku tidak mau melakukan 'kebiasaab pesawat'-ku denganmu."

Alis gelap Luhan terangkat. "Kebiasaan pesawat?"

"Iya, saat aku duduk disamping orang asing dipesawat, terkadang aku menceritakan padanya...tidak peduli pria maupun wanita...hal-hal yang tidak akan pernah kuakui pada teman terdekatku sekalipun. Tapi aku tidak pernah menyesalinya, karena aku tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan orang itu lagi."

"Kita tidak sedang berada dipesawat."

"Tapi ini tetap saja alat transportasi."

Luhan berdiri disana sambil menatap Minseok, dengan kilau senang tergambar dimatanya. "Waktu tempuh feri ini tidak selama itu. Berapa banyak yang bisa kau ceritakan tentang dirimu sendiri?"

"Seluruh kisah hidupku."

Luhan berusaha keras menahan senyumannya, karena dengan cara itu ia bisa memancing Minseok untuk bercerita. "Kita coba saja dulu. Duduklah denganku, Minseok-ssi."

Itu lebih tepat dikatakan sebagai perintah daripada undangan. Tapi Minseok mendapati dirinya mengikuti perintah itu. Setelah meletakkan tas bepergiannya dilantai, ia duduk dikursi yang berseberangan dengan Luhan. Saat ia menegakkan tubuh, ia menyadari tatapan Luhan menyusurinya dengan cepat dan efisien. Minseok mengenakan celana jins ketat, kaus putih dan jaket hitam.

"Kau terlihat berbeda," kata Luhan.

"Pasti karena rambutlu." Tanpa sadar Minseok memyisiri rambutnya dengan jari, melalui helaiannya yang panjang dan lurus. "Aku meluruskannya setiap kali pergi mengunjungi keluargaku. Jika tidak, maka kakak-kakak lelakiku akan menjadikannya sebagai mainan, menarik-nariknya...di dalam keluargaku, hanya aku yang berambut ikal. Aku hanya bisa berdoa semoga hari ini tidak hujan. Segera setelah rambutku basah..." Minseok membuat gerakan yang menirukan efek ledakan.

"Aku menyukai keduanya." Pujian itu disampaikan dengan ketulusan yang menurut Minseok seribu kali lebih dahsyat daripada rayuan apapun.

"Terima kasih. Bagaimana kabar Sehun?"

"Masih bicara. Semakin lama semakin banyak yang dibicarakannya." Luhan terdiam. "Hari itu, aku tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk berterima kasih padamu. Apa yang telah kau lakukan untuk Sehun..."

"Oh, itu bukan apa-apa. Maksudku, aku tidak benar-benar melakukan sesuatu yang khusus."

"Itu sangat berarti untuk kami." Tatapan Luhan terkunci dengan tatapan Minseok. "Apa yang kau dan keluargamu lakukan pada akhir pekan ini?"

"Kami hanya akan berkumpul. Memasak, makan, minum...orang tuaku punya rumah tua yang besar di Busan, dan tiga cucu dari 2 kakak laki-laki ku yang sudah menikah. Kami empat bersaudara."

"Kau yang termuda," tebak Luhan.

"Kedua termuda. Aku punya satu adik perempuan." Minseok tertawa gugup. "Bagaimana kau bisa menebaknya?"

"Karena kau orang yang santai. Kau banyak tersenyum."

"Lalu, kau sendiri anak ke berapa? Yang tertua? Tengah-tengah?"

"Yang tertua."

Minseok mengamati Luhan secara terang-terangan. "Itu berarti kau suka membuat peraturan, kau bisa diandalkan...tapi terkadang kau juga sok serba tahu."

"Kriteria itu tepat pada hampir sepanjang waktu," aku Luhan dengan sopan.

Tawa terlontar dari mulut Minseok.

"Kenapa kau membuka toko mainan dipulau?" Tanya Luhan.

"Itu semacam dorongan hati. Dulu aku bekerja sebagai pengecat perabot anak-anak. Dari sanalah aku berkenalan dengan suamiku. Dia memiliki pabrik perabot setengah jadi, dimana aku biasa membeli sebagian barang-barangku...meja kecil yang seset dengan kursinya, rangka tempat tidur...tapi setelah kami menikah, aku berhenti sementara dari pekerjaanku, karena dia...karena penyakit kanker yang diderita olehnya. Dan saat aku mulai bekerja lagi, aku ingin mencoba sesuatu yang berbeda. Sesuatu yang menyenangkan."

Saat Minseok melihat Luhan hendak mengajukan pertanyaan lain, kemungkinan tentang Jongdae, suaminya, ia menyela dengan lebih dulu bertanya, "apa pekerjaanmu?"

"Aku punya bisnis kopi."

"Bisnis rumahan, atau..."

"Aku punya dua toko sendiri, dengan fasilitas lengkap di Seoul dan Busan. Pemanggang kopi skala industri, yang bisa memproduksi sekitar empat puluh lima kilogram perjam. Sekitar setengah lusin jenis kopi yang kami jual dibawah label kami sendiri, tapi kami juga memasok kopi untuk gerai-gerai kopi ditoko lainnya. Dan ada sebuah kedai kopi yang baru kubuka diJeju, dekat dengan blok toko dimana toko mainanmu berada."

"Oh ya? Apa nama restorannya?"

"Happines."

"Oh, nama yang bagus. Kurasa aku pernah melewatinya kemarin, tapi aku tidak pernah mencicipi kopi disana."

"kenapa tidak?"

"Aku berhenti minum kopi beberapa tahun yang lalu, setelah membaca artikel yang menjelaskan pengaruh buruk kopi terhadap kesehatan."

"Sebenarnya kopi adalah tonik kesehatan," tegas Luhan dengan serius. "Penuh dengan antioksidan dan fitokimia. Keduanya bisa mengurangi resiko kanker jenis tertentu. Apa kau tahu kata 'kopi' berasal dari bahasa arab yang berarti 'wine dari biji'?"

"Aku tidak tahu itu," sahut Minseok sambil tersenyum. "Kau selalu menikmati kopimu sendiri, ya?"

"setiap pagi," jawab Luhan. "Aku akan berlari ke mesin pembuat kopiku seperti tentara yang bertemu lagi dengan kekasih lamanya setelah perang."

Minseok menyeringai, memikirkan suara Luhan yang merdu, pelan tapi dalam. "Kapan kau mulai minum kopi?"

"Saat Senior high school. Waktu aku harus belajar untuk ujian. Aku mencoba cangkir kopi pertamaku karena aku pikir bisa membantuku tetap terjaga."

"Apa yang paling kau suka dari kopi? Rasanya? Kafeinnya?"

"Aku suka memulai hariku dengan membaca koran dan menyesap kopi Jamaica Blue Mountain. Aku suka minum secangkir kopi lagi pada sore hari. Aku suka saat mengetahui bahwa dengan secangkir kopi, aku bisa menikmati rasa dari tempat-tempat yang mungkin tidak akan bisa dilihat secara langsung oleh sebagian besar dari kita. Kaki bukit Tanzania di Kilimanjaro...kepulauan Indonesia...Kolombia, Ethiopia, Brasil, Kamerun...Aku suka saat membayangkan seorang sopir truk juga bisa menikmati kopi yang sama dengan seorang jutawan. Tapi yang paling kusuka adalah ritualnya. Kopi bisa mengakrabkan teman, hidangan akhir yang sempurna setelah makan malam...dan sesekali kopi juga bisa memikat seorang wanita cantik untuk datang ke apartemenmu."

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan kopi. Kau bahkan bisa memikat seorang wanita dengan segelas air mineral." Sejenak kemudian, mata Minseok membelalak, dan ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku mengatakannya," ujar Minseok melalui sela-sela jarinya, merasa malu sekaligus takjub.

Tatapan mereka bertemu selama beberapa saat yang menggetarkan. Kemudian Luhan tersenyum, dan Minseok merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat daripada biasanya.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menyatakan ia tidak keberatan dengan komentar Minseok. "Aku sudah mendapatkan peringatan dini." Luhan menunjuk ke sekelilingnya. "Alat transportasi membuatmu kehilangan diri."

"Iya." Terpesona oleh mata Luhan yang hangat, Minseok berusaha untuk melanjutkan percakapan mereka. "Apa yang sedang kita bicarakan sebelumnya...? Oh, kopi. Aku tidak pernah mencicipi kopi yang sama nikmatnya seperti keharuman aroma biji kopi yang dipanggang."

"Suatu hari nanti, aku akan membuatkanmu secangkir kopi ternikmat yang pernah kau cicipi. Setelahnya, kau pasti akan terus membuntutiku sambil memohon diberikan lagi air panas yang disaring melalui bubuk Robusta."

Saat Minseok tertawa, ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang hidup diudara sekitar mereka. Ketertarikan, Minseok menyadarinya dengan takjub. Minseok selalu berpikir ia telah kehilangan kemampuan untuk merasakannya, getaran sensual terhadap lawan jenis.

Feri yang mereka tumpangi mulai bergerak. Minseok bahkan tidak menyadari suara peluit tanda keberangkatan kapal tersebut. Suara mesin mengirimkan getaran kesepanjang badan kapal, bam petikan lembut yang menggetarkan kursi dan lantai, seteratur detakan jantung.

Minseok berpikir ia akan lebih tertarik memperhatikan pemandangan, tapi kali ini semua pemandangan indah itu kehilangan kekuatan untuk memikatnya. Minseok kembali menoleh pada Luhan yang duduk diseberangnya, sikap santai pria itu, dengan lutut yang terbuka dan lengannya yang direntangkan dibelakang kursi disebelahnya.

"Bagaimana kau akan menghabiskan akhir pekanmu?" Tanya Minseok.

"Dengan mengunjungi seorang teman."

"Wanita yang datang ke toko bersamamu?"

Ekspresi wajah Luhan berubah serius. "Iya. Yixing."

"Sepertinya dia wanita yang menyenangkan."

"Ya, memang." Minseok tahu seharusnya ia tidak bertanya lebih dari itu. Tapi rasa penasarannya tentang Luhan sudah melewati batas kebiasaannya selama ini. Saat ia mencoba untuk mengumpulkan ingatan tentang wanita yang menarik itu-Yixing-ia teringat bahwa wanita itu terlihat serasi dengan Luhan. "Apakah hubungan kalian berdua serius?"

Luhan memikirkan pertanyaan Minseok. "Aku tidak tahu."

"Sudah berapa lama kalian berpacaran?"

"Beberapa bulan." Luhan terdiam sejenak sebelum menambahkan, "sejak bulan januari."

"Kalau begitu, seharusnya kau sudah tahu apakah hubungan kalian serius atau tidak."

Luhan terlihat bingung, antara jengkel dan takjub. "Sebagian dari kita butuh waktu lebih lama daripada yang lain untuk mengetahui itu."

"Memangnya kenapa kau belum mengetahuinya?"

"Karena aku belum bisa mengatasi ketakutanku akan kekekalan."

"Kekekalan. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan selamanya...waktu berlalu lebih cepat daripada yang kau kira." Minseok terdiam, senyumannya berubah murung.

"Iya." Ada sesuatu dalam nada suara Luhan yang menyiratkan kepedihan. "Aku mengetahuinya saat aku kehilangan satu-satunya adik perempuanku."

Minseok memberikan tatapan bersimpati pada Luhan. "Kau dekat dengan adik perempuanmu?"

Ada kebisuan yang cukup lama. "Keluargaku tidak pernah memiliki apa yang oleh orang lain disebut sebagai ikatan kedekatan keluarga."

"Siapa yang memasakkan makanan untuk Sehun?" Tanya Minseok memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka.

"Jongin dan aku, tentu saja. Kau suka masak?"

"Aku suka memasak."

"Kita punya kesamaan."

"Kau juga suka masak?"

"Tidak, aku suka makan." Jawab Luhan, tertawa. "Jongin yang biasanya memasak untuk kami, aku hanya sesekali membuatnya. Sebenarnya kami berdua sangat payah dalam urusan memasak."

"Aku punya resep sederhana untuk seorang lajang yang mandiri. Aku akan memberitahumu cuma-cuma." Minseok tersenyum pada Luhan. "Dan kau bisa memasakkan itu untuk kekasihmu. Aku jamin dia akan terkesan."

"Masakkan untukku, aku ingin mencoba masakanmu."

"Yixing tidak akan menyukainya." Minseok tersenyum simpul.

"Memang. Yixing orang perfeksionis, dia akan mengukur kalori yang masuk ke tubuhnya."

"Maksudku, dia tidak akan suka jika aku memasakkan sesuatu untukmu."

Luhan tidak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya menatap keluar jendela dengan ekspresi gelisah. Apakah Luhan sedang memikirkan Yixing? Tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan wanita itu?

"Aku penasaran...bagaimana kalian berdua bisa mengambil keputusan untuk membesarkan Sehun bersama?"

"Aku sadar aku tidak bisa melakukannya seorang diri. Tapi tidak ada orang lain yang bisa diminta untuk merawat Sehun, dan aku tidak bisa menempatkan Sehun dipanti asuhan atau diadopsi oleh orang asing. Jadi aku memaksa Jongin untuk membantuku."

"Kau tidak menyesal dengan keputusanmu itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu harus berharap apa. Kami menjalaninya dari hari ke hari. Ada saat-saat yang menyenangkan ...seperti saat Sehun pertama kali menangkap ikan dipantai...bahkan cerita kegiatan biasa yang dilakukan Sehun terasa menyenangkan untuk didengarkan. Tapi ada momen lain, dimana saat kami berlibur ketaman hiburan dan melihat sebuah keluarga..." luhan ragu-ragu. "Aku bisa melihat diwajah Sehun. Pertanyaan seperti apa rasanya memiliki sebuah keluarga."

"Kau adalah keluarganya," ujar Minseok.

"Dua paman dan seorang anak?"

"Ya, itu juga keluarga."

Saat mereka terus bicara, entah bagaimana tercipta percakapan yang nyaman dan santai, layaknya dua orang teman yang sudah lama saling mengenal, keduanya membiarkan percakapan mereka mengalir bagaikan air.

Minseok mengatakan pada Luhan seperti apa rasanya hidup bersama dengan keluarga besar-dengan kompetisi yang tiada habisnya, mulai dari rebutan air panas, perhatian, dan privasi. Tapi sekalipun penuh pertengkaran dan persaingan, mereka tetap saling mencintai dan bahagia, serta saling menjaga satu sama lain. Pada saat Minseok duduk dikelas empat sekolah dasar, ia sudah tahu bagaimana memasak makanan untuk enam orang. Ia juga terbiasa menjalankan tugas harian dirumah, tanpa banyak mengeluh karena semua orang didalam keluarganya saling membantu. Satu-satunya hal yang sering kali membuatnya jengkel hanyalah barang-barang miliknya yang selalu hilang atau rusak. "Kau akan sampai pada tahap dimana kau tidak akan lagi mempermasalahkannya," jelas Minseok. "Jadi sejak kecil aku sudah mengembangkan keikhlasan terhadap semua mainanku. Aku hebat dalam mengikhlaskan segala hal."

Meskipun Luhan merasa tidak nyaman saat sampai pada pembahasan keluarga, tapi ia pun ikut berbagi sebagian pengakuan tentang keluarganya. Minseok menyimpulkan bahwa sebenarnya orang tua Luhan membawa perang pribadi ke dalam pernikahan, sementara anak-anak mereka yang harus menanggung akibatnya. Hari libur, acara ulang tahun, acara keluarga-semua itu menjadi panggung keegoisan mereka masing-masing.

"Kami berhenti merayakan Natal saat aku berusia empat belas tahun," kata Luhan pada Minseok.

Mata Minseok membelalak. "Kenapa?"

"Semua karena gelang yang dilihat eomma ku pada saat dia sedang pergi berjalan-jalan bersama Zitao. Gelang itu dipajang dijendela sebuah toko, dan mereka masuk ke toko agar eomma bisa mencobanya. Setelah itu, eomma mengatakan pada Zitao bahwa dia harus mendapatkan gelang tersebut. Mereka pun pulang ke rumah dengan bersemangat, dan sejak saat itu eomma selalu mengatakan betapa dia sangat menginginkan gelang itu sebagai hadiah Natal. Eomma juga mengatakannya pada appa, dan terus bertanya apakah appa sudah membelikannya, dan hal itu terus berlanjut sampai Natal. Tapi saat acara buka kado di hari Natal, tidak ada satupun kado yang berisi gelang."

"Memangnya apa yang dibelikan appa mu untuk eomma mu?" Tanya Minseok, terkejut sekaligus takjub.

"Aku tidak ingat. Tapi itu adalah peralatan rumah tangga. Hal itu membuat eomma sangat marah, sehingga dia bilang kami tidak akan lagi merayakan Natal bersama."

"Selamanya?"

"Selamanya. Aku pikir eomma hanya mencari-cari alasan, dan ternyata memang benar. Tapi kami semua merasa lega, karena berkurang satu alasan untuk menciptakan pertengkaran. Sejak saat itu, kami semua memiliki rencana sendiri-sendiri setiap natal, entah dengan berkunjung kerumah teman, menonton film di bioskop, atau apa saja." Saat melihat ekspresi wajah Minseok, Luhan merasa harus menambahkan, "Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan. Bagi kami, Natal tidak pernah bermakna seperti seharusnya, tapi inilah bagian cerita yang aneh: Zitao merasa sangat sedih dengan kejadian itu, sehingga dia memaksa aku, Junmyeon dan Jongin untuk mengumpulkan uang, agar kami bisa membelikan gelang itu untuk eomma kami pada hari ulang tahunnya. Kami semua bekerja paruh waktu dan menabung hingga uang kami cukup untuk membelinya, kemudian Zitao membungkusnya dengan rapi dan menghiasi bungkusnya dengan pita besar. Dan saat eomma membukanya, kami semua mengharapkan reaksi yang mengharukan...tangisan kebahagiaan, atau semacamnya. Tapi nyatanya...eomma seolah sama sekali tidak ingat dengan gelang itu. Dia hanya bilang, 'Bagus sekali,' dan 'Terima kasih', itu saja. Dan aku tidak ingat dia pernah memakainya dalam acara apapun."

"Karena inti masalahnya bukanlah gelang itu."

"Iya." Luhan menatap Minseok dengan tajam. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Sebagian besar pertengkaran pasangan suami-istri bukanlah tentang apa yang mereka ributkan...ada alasan yang lebih dalam kenapa mereka bertengkar."

"Bila aku bertengkar dengan seseorang, itu pasti karena hal yang kami ributkan. Aku selalu mengikuti aturan itu."

"Apa yang biasanya kau pertengkarkan dengan Yixing?"

"Kami tidak pernah bertengkar."

"Kalian tidak pernah bertengkar tentang _apapun?"_

"Apa itu buruk?"

"Tidak, tidak, sama sekali tidak."

"Kau pikir itu buruk."

"Yah... aku rasa itu tergantung pada alasannya. Apa tidak pernah ada konflik diantara kalian, karena kalian selalu sependapat tentang segala hal? Atau karena kalian berdua tidak pernah peduli dengan hubungan yang sedang kalian jalani?"

Luhan memikirkan hal itu. "Aku akan memancing pertengkaran dengan Yixing, segera setelah sampai disana,dan mencari tahu apa jawabannya."

"Kumohon, jangan lakukan itu," ujar Minseom sambil tertawa.

Rasanya mereka baru mengobrol selama sepuluh atau lima belas menit, tapi akhirnya Miseok menyadari bahwa orang-orang sudah mulai mengumpulkan barang-barang bawaan mereka, dan bersiap untuk turun. Kekecewaan menyerang Minseok saat ia tersadar bahwa waktu terasa terlalu cepat berlalu.

Ia merasa dirinya keluar dari sesuatu yang enggan ditinggal pergi. Dan dalam hati ia mengakui bahwa perjalanannya kali ini berlangsung dengan lebih menyenangkan daripada yang pernah dilakukannya selama berbulan-bulan kemarin.

Sambil berdiri, Luhan menatap Minseok dengan senyuman kecewa. "Hei..." nada suara Luhan yang lembut mengirimkan sensasi menggelitik yang menyenangkan disepanjang bagian belakang leher Minseok. "Kenapa tidak naik kereta bersamaku? Kita sama-sama ke Busan kan?"

"Adikku menjemputku disini."

"Oh."

"Apa kau akan naik feri lagi pada perjalanan pulang besok?"

"Mungkin," hanya itu jawaban Minseok atas pertanyaan Luhan.

"Kau akan naik feri yang berangkat jam berapa?"

"Aku masih belum tahu."

Luhan mengangguk, membiarkan masalah itu berlalu.

Saat Luhan pergi, Minseok masih merasakan sensasi yang menggelisahkan, yang nyaris mendekati rasa mendamba. Ia harus mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Luhan sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Dan ia sendiri pun tidak tertarik dengan hubungan percintaan. Bukan saja ia tidak percaya bahwa ketertarikannya terhadap Luhan merupakan sesuatu yang serius, tapi ia juga belum siap untuk menanggung resiko yang muncul karenanya.

Ia tidak akan pernah siap menanggungnya.

Sebagian resiko hanya sanggup kau tanggung sekali seumur hidup.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Maaf ya lama :3 sibuk nih ceritanya.

Thanks reviewnya lagi-lagi maaf blom bisa bales satu-satu.

Please review lagi, karena pas baca review bangkit niat nulis next chapternya.

See u next chap ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Miracle

.

.

.

Lumin slight Hanxing, gs for Minseok, Yixing. and chibi Sehun. Please! gk suka? Out don't be hater. Thank u ^^

.

.

Remake dari Lisa kleypas 'Christmas Eve at Friday Harbour'

.

.

.

Chapter 5

.

.

.

Setelah adik perempuan Minseok, Sohee, menjemput Minseok dipelabuhan, mereka memutuskan berjalan-jalan dulu. Karena Minseok dan Sohee adalah dua anak yang termuda dalam keluarga Kim, dan usia mereka hanya terpaut satu setengah tahun, apalagi hanya mereka anak perempuan disana maka hubungan mereka selalu lebih dekat dibandingkan dengan saudara mereka yang lain. Mereka bersekolah ditempat yang sama dan hanya beda satu tingkat, menghadiri perkemahan yang sama, berbagi ketertarikan pada idola anak muda yang sama. Sohee menjadi pengiring pengantin pada upacara pernikahan Minseok, dan Sohee pun meminta Minseok untuk menjadi panitia acara pernikahannya nanti dengan petugas pemadam kebakaran setempat yang bernama, Lee Donghae.

"Aku senang kita bisa mencuri waktu berdua saja," kata Sohee saat mereka makan siang direstoran cepat saji. "Begitu aku membawa mu ke rumah, kau akan langsung dikerubuti dan aku sama sekali tidak akan mendapatkan kesempatan untuk berbicara denganmu. Eonni harus menyisihkan sedikit waktu untuk bertemu dengan seseorang, besok malam."

Minseok terdiam saat sedang mengangkat gelas berisi soda ke mulutnya. "Siapa?" Tanyanya dengan cemas. "Kenapa?"

"Teman Donghae Oppa." Nada suara Sohee sengaja dibuat sesantai mungkin. "Pria yang sangat baik, sangat manis..."

"Apa kalian sudah menceritakan rencana pertemuan yang kalian buat kepada pria itu?"

"Belum, aku ingin mengatakannya terlebih dulu padamu, tapi..."

"Bagus. Aku tidak mau bertemu dengannya."

"Kenapa? Apa kau sedang berkencan dengan seseorang?"

"Sohee, apa kau sudah lupa kenapa aku datang ke Busan akhir minggu ini? Untuk memperingati dua tahun kematian Jongdae. Hal terakhir yang aku inginkan adalah bertemu dengan seorang pria."

"Aku pikir ini akan menjadi pemilihan waktu yang sempurna. Sudah dua tahun berlalu. Aku yakin eonni belum pernah sekalipun berkencan sejak Jongdae oppa meninggal, iya kan?"

"Aku masih belum siap."

"Bagaimana kau akan tahu kapan kau siap?" Tanya Sohee. "Apa kau punya alarm yang akan menyala dengan sendirinya setelah kau siap untuk memulai hubungan baru?"

Minseok menatap adiknya dengan jengkel tapi penuh kasih, sambil mengambil potongan kentang gorengnya.

"Aku kenal cukup banyak pria lajang yang tampan diBusan," lanjut Sohee. "Aku bisa dengan mudah menjodohkan eonni dengan salah satunya. Tapi kau justru memilih untuk bersembunyi di Jeju. Setidaknya disana kau bisa membuka bar atau berlengkapan berenang, dimana kau akan mendapatkan lebih banyak kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan pria. Tapi kau malah membuka toko mainan."

"Aku menyukai tokoku. Aku menyukai Jeju."

"Tapi apa eonni merasa bahagia?"

"Aku bahagia," sahut Minseok dengan cepat, "aku baik-baik saja."

"Bagus, sekarang waktunya eonni melanjutkan hidup. Kau baru dua puluh delapan tahun, dan seharusnya kau membuka dirimu untuk kemungkinan bertemu dengan seseorang."

"Aku tidak mau harus berburu pria lagi diluar sana. Kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan cinta sejati hanya satu banding semiliar. Aku pernah mendapatkannya sekali, dan tidak mungkin aku bisa mendapatkan cinta sejatiku lagi."

"Kau tahu apa yang kau butuhkan? Pacar percobaan."

"Pacar percobaan?"

"Iya, seperti saat kau mendapatkan SIM percobaan, agar kau bisa mengasah kemampuan menyetirmu sebelum kau mendapatkan SIM yang sebenarnya. Kau tidak perlu bertemu dengan pria untuk menjalin hubungan yang serius...pilih saja seseorang yang menyenangkan untuk membantumu agar bisa mengambil jalur yang benar lagi."

.

.

Setelah makan siang, mereka mampir ke toko kue atas desakan Minseok. Ia memesan selusin donat pilihan, yang termasuk donat berlapis gula maple, donat hiasan irisan daging bacon, donat dengan taburan remah-remah biskuit oreo, serta donat goreng yang dicelupkan ke cokelat cair.

"Semua donat itu pasti untuk Appa," kata Sohee.

"Iya."

"Eomma akan membunuhmu," ujar Sohee. "Eomma sedang berusaha mati-matian untuk menurunkan kolesterol Appa."

"Aku tahu. Tapi pagi ini Appa mengirimiku pesan, memohon agar aku membawa sekotak donat untuknya."

"Kau memang penurut, eonni."

"Aku tahu. Itu sebabnya Appa paling menyayangiku."

Perjalanan panjang menuju kerumah mereka lalui ditengah jalanan yang padat dengan kendaraan, sementara beberapa meter sebelum sampai kerumah, mobil mereka sudah dikerumuni oleh 3anak kecil yang sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan Minseok. Sarang ,gadis kecil berumur 4 tahun itu langsung berlari kearah Minseok, dan menunjukkan bagian giginya yang baru saja tanggal. Dua bocah laki-laki anak dari kakak pertama dan kedua mereka memaksa Minseok untuk bermain petak umpet. Sambil tertawa Minseok berjanji akan bermain bersama dengan mereka nanti.

Saat memasuki rumah, Minseok langsung menuju ke dapur, dimana sang eomma dan istri-istri dari kakaknya tengah sibuk memasak. Minseok mencium eommanya.

"Donat itu bukan untuk appamu, kan?" Tanya sang eomma, sambil menatap tajam kearah kotak donat yang dibawanya.

"Isinya wortel dan seledri," kata Minseok. "Kotak donat hanya untuk membungkusnya."

"Appamu ada diruang tamu," ujar eommanya. "Yesung membawa home teater kerumah tadi pagi. Sejak saat itu appamu tidak beranjak dari depan TV. Dia bilang sekarang suara tembakan terdengar lebih nyata."

"Appa yang merengek meminta dibelikan itu. Jangan salah kan aku yang tak ingin jadi anak yang tak tahu diri jika tak bisa mengabulkan hal kecil itu untuk orang tuaku." Sahut Yesung yang kebetulan sedang mengambil air minum di kulkas. "Jika appa masih ingin mendengar suara yang lebih nyata lagi. Eomma antarkan saja Appa ke tempat latihan wajib militer."

Minseok hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar perkataan sang kakak lalu beranjak ke ruang tamu.

Ayah Minseok sedang duduk disofa besar yang berada disudut ruang tamu. Saat Minseok masuk ke ruang tamu, tatapan ayahnya langsung terarah ke kotak donat yang ada ditangannya. "Putri kesayanganku," seru ayahnya.

"Halo, Appa." Sambil menunduk, Minseok mencium kepala ayahnya dan meletakkan kotak donat diatas pangkuan sang ayah.

Ayahnya langsung membuka kotak tersebut, menemukan donat berlapis gula maple, dan mulai menikmatinya dengan ekspresi puas. "Ayo, duduklah bersamaku."

Minseok menjawab semua pertanyaan dari ayahnya, tentang kemajuan tokonya, kabar terbaru di Jeju, dan apakah belakangan ini ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang menarik. Minseok ragu-ragu sejenak, yang justru membuat mata ayahnya langsung bersinar dengan penasaran.

"Aha...siapa dia, dan apa pekerjaannya?"

"Oh, dia bukan siapa-siapa, dia...kami tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa. Dia sudah punya kekasih. Aku mengobrol dengannya diatas feri dalam perjalanan kesini." Minseok menerawang. "Sepertinya, secara tidak sengaja aku terpikat padanya."

"Memangnya itu buruk?"

"Mungkin tidak, tapi hal itu membuatku bertanya-tanya...bagaimana aku tahu kapan aku siap untuk mulai menjalin hubungan lagi dengan seorang pria?"

"Appa rasa terpikat secara tidak sengaja adalah salah satu tandanya."

"Aku merasa aneh. Aku tertarik padanya sekalipun dia sama sekali tidak seperti Jongdae."

Sebelum jatuh sakit, Jongdae adalah pria yang ceria dan murah hati. Pria yang menghabiskan waktu bersamanya pagi ini adalah pria yang pendiam, serius dan menjaga jarak tapi selalu memeperhatikan dengan seksama. Ia tidak bisa berhenti membayangkan, dalam sudut paling pribadi dipikirannya, tentang keintiman fisik bersama dengan Luhan, dan sepertinya hal itu akan bergolak hingga membuatnya ketakutan. Tapi justru disanalah daya tariknya. Ia ingat ia menginginkan Jongdae karena Jongdae adalah pria yang aman. Tapi sekarang ia mendapati dirinya menginginkan Luhan karena alasan yang justru bertolak belakang.

"Sayang," ujar ayah Minseok. "Aku tidak pernah menjalani apa yang kau lakukan untuk Jongdae. Aku tidak tahu kapan proses berkabung akan berakhir, atau bagaimana kau bisa tahu kapan kau siap untuk melanjutkan hidupmu. Tapi ada satu hal yang aku yakini: pria berikutnya akan berbeda."

"Aku tahu. Aku sudah tahu itu. Aku pikir yang mengganggu adalah kesadaran bahwa _aku_ sudah berubah."

Ayah Minseok menatap putrinya dengan mata membelalak, seolah komentar itu telah mengejutkannya. "Tentu saja kau sudah berubah. Bagaimana mungkin tidak?"

"Ada bagian dari diriku yang tidak mau berubah. Bagian itu ingin aku tetap menjadi orang yang sama seperti saat aku masih bersama dengan Jongdae." Minseok berhenti bicara saat melihat ekspresi wajah ayahnya. "Apakah itu gila? Apa menurut appa aku harus menemui psikiater?"

"Aku rasa kau harus berkencan. Kenakan gaun yang indah, nikmati makanan yang lezat. Berikan ciuman selamat malam pada seseorang."

"Tapi, begitu aku melepaskan diri dari status janda, siapa yang akan mengenang Jongdae? Rasanya akan sama seperti aku kehilangan dia sekali lagi."

Sambil menundukkan kepalanya, Minseok teringat hari-hari terakhir hidup Jongdae, saat dalam keputusasaan ia pernah berharap ia sempat memiliki bayi dengan Jongdae. Dengan begitu ia bisa mempertahankan sebagian diri Jongdae bersama dengannya.

"Sayangku." Suara ayah Minseok terdengar lembut dan penuh perhatian. "Kau sudah banyak belajar dari Jongdae. Hal-hal tentang Jongdae yang mengubahmu menjadi lebih baik...dengan cara itulah dia akan selalu dikenang. Dia tidak akan terlupakan."

.

.

.

"Aku minta maaf," kata Yixing, saat Luhan membawakannya semug teh hangat, Yixing bergelung di sofa, mengenakan pakaian santai. Yixing hendak mengatakan hal lain, tapi ia justru bersin-bersin.

"Tidak masalah," kata Luhan, sambil duduk disamping Yixing.

Setelah mengambil tisu dari kotaknya, Yixing membersihkan hidungnya. "Aku harap ini hanya karena alergi. Aku harap kau tidak akan tertular. Kau tidak perlu tinggal disini untuk menemaniku. Selamatkan dirimu sendiri."

Luhan tersenyum pada Yixing. "Butuh lebih dari sekedar virus untuk menakut-nakutiku." Luhan membuka tutup botol obat, mengeluarkan isinya sebanyak dua butir, dan menyerahkannya pada Yixing.

Yixing mengambil sebotol air mineral dari atas meja, menelan obatnya dan memasang wajah kecewa. "Seharusnya sekarang kita pergi menghadiri pesta yang meriah, aku ingin memamerkanmu pada semua orang."

"Kau bisa memamerkan aku lain kali." Luhan menyelubungi Yixing dengan selimut tebal. "Untuk sekarang ini, fokuskan dirimu untuk segera sembuh. Aku bahkan akan membiarkanmu menguasai _remote_ TV."

"Kau baik sekali." Sambil menghela napas, Yixing bersandar pada Luhan dan bersin lagi. "Akhir pekan seksi kita berantakan."

"Hubungan kita lebih dari sekadar seks."

"Aku senang mendengarmu mengatakannya." Setelah terdiam beberapa saat, Yixing menambahkan. "Itu tanda ketiga dalam daftar."

Luhan berhenti mengganti saluran televisi. "Daftar apa?"

"Mungkin seharusnya aku tidak mengatakannya padamu. Tapi akhir-akhir ini aku membaca sebuah artikel yang membahas lima tanda seorang pria yang sudah siap untuk kata-K."

Luhan menoleh kearah Yixing dengan bingung. "Kata-K?" Tanyanya.

"Komitmen. Dan sejauh ini kau sudah melakukan tiga dari lima hal yang dilakukan oleh pria saat dia sudah siap untuk berkomitmen."

"Oh, ya?" Cetus Luhan dengan hati-hati. "Apa yang pertama?"

"Kau sudah lelah pergi ke bar dan klub malam."

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak pernah suka pergi ke klub malam."

"Kedua, kau memperkenalkan aku pada keluarga dan teman-temanmu. Ketiga, kau baru saja menegaskan bahwa kau berpikir aku lebih dari sekedar alat penyaluran hasrat seksualmu."

"Lalu, apa yang keempat dan kelima?"

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu."

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Karena jika aku mengatakannya padamu. Kau mungkin tidak akan melakukannya."

Luhan tersenyum dan memberikan _remote_ TV pada Yixing. "Baiklah, katakan padaku jika aku sudah melakukan yang keempat. Aku benci jika melewatkan sesuatu." Luhan melingkarkan lengannya diseputar tubuh Yixing, sementara wanita itu mencari-cari acara TV yang menarik untuk ditonton.

Kesunyian diantara mereka biasanya terasa nyaman. Tapi kesunyian kali ini lebih terasa menegangkan dan membingungkan. Luhan sadar Yixing sudah memberinya petunjuk. Yixing ingin meningkatkan hubungan mereka ke tingkat yang lebih serius, wanita itu ingin membahas kemana mereka akan membawa hubungan ini.

Ironisnya, itu pula yang ingin dibahas Luhan dengan Yixing akhir pekan ini. Ada banyak sekali alasan didunia ini yang mendorongnya untuk berkomitmen dengan Yixing, dan mengatakan pada wanita itu bahwa ia memiliki niat yang serius. Karena itu memang benar.

Jika situasi setelah menikah dengan Yixing akan sama seperti situasi saat ia mengencani wanita itu, maka itulah yang diinginkannya. Tidak ada kegilaan, tidak ada jeritan, tidak ada pertengkaran. Harapannya atas segala hal cukup masuk akal. Ia tidak percaya pada takdir atau cinta sejati. Ia menginginkan wanita yang baik dan normal, seperti Yixing? Dengan begitu hidupnya tidak akan penuh dengan kejutan. Mereka akan menjadi pasangan kekasih sekaligus partner dalam menjalani hidup.

Mereka akan menjadi keluarga. Demi Sehun.

"Yixing," kata Luhan, dan ia harus berdeham terlebih dulu karena tenggorokannya tersumbat, sebelum bisa melanjutkan. "Bagaimana menurutmu jika...hubungan kita menjadi eksklusif?"

Yixing berbalik didalam dekapan Luhan untuk menatapnya. "Maksudmu, aku dan kau secara resmi berpasangan? Tidak lagi mengencani orang lain?"

"Iya."

Yixing tersenyum puas. "Kau baru saja melakukan hal yang keempat dalam daftar itu." Kata Yixing, sambil menyurukkan tubuhnya lagi dalam dekapan Luhan.

.

.

.

Luhan tiba satu jam lebih awal pada hari Minggu sore itu. Feri yang akan dinaikinya mengalami penundaan dengan alasan 'perbaikan yang diperlukan demi keselamatan penumpang selama perjalanan', penundaan itu membuat Luhan memiliki banyak waktu, tapi tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya. Orang-orang keluar dari mobil mereka, mondar-mandir digedung terminal untuk membeli makanan. Cuaca saat itu mendung dan berkabut, sesekali gerimis turun.

Merasa lelah dan kesal, Luhan berjalan kearah terminal. Ia kelaparan. Yixing merasa tidak enak badan untuk memasak sarapan tadi pagi, dan yang tersedia diapartemen wanita itu hanyalah sereal.

Akhirnya pekan Luhan bersama Yixing berjalan dengan menyenangkan. Mereka menghabiskan waktu diapartemen untuk mengobrol dan menonton film, kemudian pada Sabtu malam mereka menyantap makanan China melalui layanan pesan antar.

Embusan angin datang, membawa aroma asin segar, yang menyelinap masuk ke balik kerah jaket tipis Luhan seperti jari-jari yang dingin. Rasa merinding menyebar ke kulit lehernya. Luhan menghirup dalam-dalam udara laut, ingin segera berada dirumah, ingin...sesuatu.

Saat memasuki terminal, Luhan berjalan menuku kafe, dan melihat seorang wanita sedang mengangkat tas bepergian menuju ke _vending machine_ terdekat. Senyuman tersungging dibibir Luhan, saat ia melihat helaian panjang rambut seseorang yang ia kenal.

Kim Minseok.

Minseok selalu mengisi pikiran Luhan sepanjang akhir pekan ini. Saat pikirannya sedang santai, Luhan selalu memikirkan bagaimana atau kapan ia akan bertemu dengan Minseok lagi. Rasa penasarannya terhadap Minseok tidak pernah habis. Apa yang disukai Minseok untuk sarapan? Apakah Minseok memiliki hewan peliharaan? Apakah Minseok suka berenang? Saat Luhan mencoba untuk mengabaikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu, fakta bahwa ada sesuatu yang harus diabaikannya justru membuat pertanyaan itu semakin melekat diotaknya.

Luhan menghampiri Minseok dari arah samping, melihat kerutan bingung dikening antara dua alis saat Minseok mengamati isi _vending machine._ Saat merasakan kehadiran Luhan, Minseok menoleh kearahnya. Energi yang ceria dan bersemangat yang diingat Luhan telah berganti dengan kerapuhan yang menusuk langsung ke dalama hatinya. Luhan tercengang oleh reaksi yang dirasakannya terhadap kehadiran Minseok dihadapannya.

Apa yang terjadi selama akhir pekan? Minseok menghabiskannya bersama dengan keluarganya. Apakah terjadi pertengkaran? Masalah?

"Kau tidak akan mau makanan yang ada disana," kata Luhan, dengan anggukan kearah lemari kaca berisi _junk food._

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak ada satupun makanan yang ada di _vending machine_ memiliki tanggal kadaluwarsa."

Minseok mengamati mesin tersebut, seolah ingin membantah perkataan Luhan.

"Mau makan siang denganku? Menurut agen feri, setidaknya kita masih punya waktu dua jam."

Minseok terlihat ragu-ragu untuk waktu yang cukup lama. "Kau mau makan disini?" Tanyanya.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ada sebuah restoran diujung jalan. Hanya dua menit berjalan kaki dari sini. Kita akan menyimpan tasmu dipenitipan barang dulu."

"Tidak ada salahnya makan siang," ujar Minseok, seolah ia harus meyakinkan dirinya sendiri akan hal itu.

"Aku melakukannya hampir setiap hari." Luhan mengulurkan tangan untuk mengambil tas Minseok. "Biar aku saja yang membawakannya untukmu."

Minseok mengikuti Luhan keluar dari gedung terminal. "Maksudku, tidak ada salahnya kita berdua makan siang. Bersama. Diatas meja yang sama."

"Jika kau mau, kita bisa duduk dimeja yang terpisah."

Luhan mendengar tawa ceria Minseok. "Kita akan duduk dimeja yang sama," ujar Minseok dengan mantap, "tapi tidak bicara."

Saat mereka berjalan ditrotoar, kabut tiba-tiba menebal dan gerimis turun, membuat udara terlihat putih dan basah. "Rasanya seperti berjalan diawan," kata Minseok, sambil menarik napas panjang dan dalam. "Saat masih kecil, aku selalu berpikir bahwa awan pasti memiliki rasa yang sangat lezat. Suatu hari aku meminta semangkuk awan untuk pencuci mulut. Eomma menaruh krim kocok dimangkuk." Minseok tersenyum. "Dan rasanya memang selezat yang aku bayangkan selama ini."

"Tapi apa pada saat itu kau sudah tahu bahwa itu hanya krim kocok?" Tanya Luhan, terkagum-kagum oleh kabut yang membuat rambut disekitar wajah Minseok berubah menjadi ikal lagi.

"Oh, iya. Tapi tidak masalah...intinya adalah ide dari pikiran itu."

"Aku memiliki masalah saat mencoba untuk mencari tahu dimana aku harus menarik batas terhadap Sehun," ujar Luhan. "Dikelas, dia belajar bahwa dinosaurus adalah makhluk nyata, tapi gurunya juga meminta mereka menulis surat pada Santa. Apa yang harus kukatakan pada Sehun tentang apa yang nyata dan apa yang tidak?"

"Apa Sehun sudah bertanya tentang Santa?"

"Sudah."

"Apa yang kau katakan padanya?"

"Aku bilang aku belum memutuskan apakah Santa itu nyata atau tidak, tapi ada banyak orang yang percaya pada Santa, jadi tidak masalah jika dia ingin percaya juga."

"Itu penjelasan yang sempurna," puji Minseok. "Fantasi dan rasa percaya adalah hal yang penting untuk anak-anak. Anak yang diizinkan untuk menggunakan imajinasinya biasanya bisa menarik batas dengan lebih baik antara fantasi dan kenyataan? dibandingkan dengan yang tidak."

"Siapa yang mengatakan itu padamu? Peri yang tinggal dirumah mainan didinding tokomu?"

Minseok menyeringai. "Sindiran yang cerdas." Kata Minseok. "Tidak, bukan Tink yang mengatakannya padaku. Aku banyak membaca. Aku sangat tertarik dengan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan anak-anak."

"Aku harus banyak belajar." Suara Luhan menyiratkan penyesalan. "Aku berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak menghancurkan apa yang masih tersisa dari masa kanak-kanak Sehun."

"Dari apa yang kulihat, kau sudah melakukan tugasmu dengan sangat baik." Atas dorongan hati, Minseok meraih tangan Luhan, meremasnya lembut dengan gerakan yang dimaksudkan untuk memberikan kenyamanan dan keyakinan. Luhan sangat yakin dengan cara itulah ia harus menginterpreatasikannya. Tapi, tangan Luhan balas menggemgam tangan Minseok dan mengubah genggaman spontan itu menjadi sesuatu yang lain. Sesuatu yang lebih intim. Lebih posesif.

Genggaman tangan Minseok mengendur. Luhan merasakan keraguan Minseok dengan sangat jelas, seolah itu adalah keraguannya sendiri, kenikmatan yang tak diinginkan karena tangan mereka terasa sangat pas dengan satu sama lain.

Tekanan antara kulit dengan kulit, hal yang sangat biasa. Tapi seolah mereka memasang tiang gantungan diatas kepala mereka sendiri. Rasanya Luhan tidak bisa menilai seberapa banyak reaksinya terhadap Minseok yang hanya berupa reaksi fisik dan seberapa banyak yang...lain. semua seolah menyatu dengan cara yang baru dan mendalam.

Minseok melepaskan genggamannya.

Tapi Luhan masih merasakan jejak dan bentuk tangan Minseok, seolah pori-porinya mulai menyerap Minseok.

Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang bicara, saat mereka berjalan bersama ke restoran.

Seorang pelayan yang tidak acuh datang untuk mencatat pesanan saat mereka sudah duduk didalam restoran yang menghadap langsung ke Selat.

Luhan dan Minseok memesan sebotol soju untuk menghangatkan badan dari dinginnya udara.

Saat ini rambut lembab Minseok sudah kembali ke bentuk asalnya, ikal yang berantakan dan zig-zag. Luhan bisa dengan mudah terobsesi oleh rambut indah itu. Jelas sekali tidak ada gunanya berusaha mengabaikan ketertarikannya terhadap Minseok. Sepertinya segala hal yang disukainya dari seorang wanita, termasuk hal-hal yang sebelumnya tidak ia sadari disukainya, telah terangkum dalam satu buket yang sempurna dalam diri Minseok.

Sebelum sipelayan pergi, Luhan bertanya apakah ia bisa meminjam pulpen, dan pelayan itu memberikan pulpen cadangan miliknya.

Minseok mengamati, dengan alis terangkat sedikit, saat Luhan menuliskan sesuatu diatas serbet kertas dan menyerahkannya padanya.

 _Bagaimana akhir pekanmu?_

Senyuman tersungging dibibir Minseok. "Kita tidak perlu mengikuti aturan tidak boleh bicara," jelas Minseok pada Luhan. Setelah menurunkan serbetnya, Minseok menatap Luhan sementara senyumannya memudar. Helaan napas pelan terlontar dari mulutnya, seolah ia baru saja selesai lari cepat. "Jawabannya adalah, aku tidak tahu." Sambil memasang wajah sedih, Minseok mengangkat tangannya dengan telapak tangan menghadap ke atas, seolah ingin menyiratkan bahwa masalahnya amat sangat rumit. " Bagaimana dengan akhir pekanmu?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu."

Pelayan datang dengan membawa minuman mereka, dan pesanan makan siang mereka. Setelah pelayan pergi Minseok menyesap sojunya.

"Kau suka minum?" Tanya Luhan.

Minseok mengangguk sekali dan menjilat bibir bawahnya, jilatan lidah yang membuat denyut nadi Luhan terlonjak dibeberapa tempat sekaligus. "Ceritakan padaku tentang akhir pekanmu," pinta Luhan.

"Hari sabtu kemarin adalah peringatan dua tahun kematian suamiku." Mata gelap Minseok bertemu dengan mata Luhan melalui tepi gelasnya. "Aku tidak mau sendirian. Aku terpikir untuk mengunjungi orangtua suamiku, tapi...hanya dia satu-satunya kesamaan yang kami miliki, jadi...aku pergi mengunjungi keluargaku. Sepanjang akhir pekan, aku dikelilingi begitu banyak orang, tapi aku tetap merasa sendirian. Itu sama sekali tidak masuk akal."

"Tidak," sanggah Luhan dengan suara pelan, "aku mengerti seperti apa rasanya."

"Peringatan tahun kedua berbeda dengan peringatan tahun pertama. Yang pertama..." Minseok menggelengkan kepalanya dan membuat gerakan kecil dengan tangannya, semacam gerakan tidak acuh. "Yang kedua...membuatku menyadari bahwa ada hari-hari dimana aku lupa memikirkan dia. Dan itu membuatku merasa bersalah."

"Menurutmu apa yang akan dikatakan suamimu tentang hal itu?"

Dengan ragu-ragu, Minseok tersenyum kedalam gelasnya. Dan seketika itu juga Luhan merasakan tikaman kecemburuan yang mengejutkan terhadap pria yang masih bisa memancing senyuman dari Minseok, sekalipun sudah tidak ada lagi didunia ini. "Jongdae akan memintaku untuk tidak merasa bersalah," jawab Minseok. "Dia akan mencoba membuatku tertawa."

"Seperti apa dia?"

Minseok menenggak sojunya lagi sebelum menjawab, "Jongdae adalah orang yang optimis. Dia bisa mengatakan padamu sisi baik dari semua hal. Bahkan dari penyakit kanker."

"Aku orang yang pesimis," kata Luhan. "Walau sesekali bertindak positif."

senyuman Minseok berkembang menjadi seringaian. "Aku suka orang pesimis. Orang-orang seperti itulah yang selalu membawa jaket keselamatan saat menaiki kapal." Minseok memejamkan matanya. "Oh, aku sudah mulai merasa mabuk."

"Tidak masalah. Aku akan memastikan kau naik feri."

Tangan Minseok bergeser ke seberang meja. Minseok membiarkan bagian belakang tangannya yang setengah mengepal menyentuh tangan Luhan, gerakan sederhana yang Luhan sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana harus menginterpretasikannya. "Aku berbicara dengan Appa ku akhir pekan ini," ujar Minseok. "Dia tidak pernah menjadi tipe orang tua yang suka mendikte...bahkan, saat aku tumbuh dewasa, aku mungkin lebih bisa memberikan nasihat pada orangtuaku. Tapi kemarin appa bilang aku harus berkencan dengan seseorang. Berkencan. Mereka sudah tidak menggunakan istilah itu lagi sekarang."

"Memangnya apa sebutannya sekarang?"

"Aku rasa, pacaran. Apa yang biasanya kau katakan pada Yixing, saat kau ingin menghabiskan akhir pekan bersama dengannya?"

"Aku akan bertanya apakah aku bisa menghabiskan akhir pekan bersama dengannya." Luhan membalikkan tangannya, sehingga bagian telapaknya menghadap ke atas. "Lalu apa kau akan menuruti nasihat appa mu?"

Minseok mengangguk dengan enggan. "Tapi aku selalu membenci seluruh prosesnya," ujarnya dengan serius, sambil menatap gelas minumannya. "Bertemu dengan orang-orang baru, merasakan kecanggungannya, keputusasaan karena harus menghabiskan sepanjang malam dengan seseorang yang sudah kau tahu sejak lima menit pertama bahwa dia pria brengsek. Aku berharap bisa melewatkan seseorang yang tidak aku inginkan. Bagian terburuknya adalah saat kehabisan bahan pembicaraan." Tanpa sadar, Minseok mulai memainkan tangan Luhan, dengan tatapan kosong menyusuri setiap lekuk jari-jarinya. Luhan merasakan kenikmatan sentuhan Minseok hingga ke sepanjang lengannya, mengirimkan getaran bergelenyar hingga ke sekujur tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kau kehabisan bahan pembicaraan," ujar Luhan.

"Oh, hal semacam itu pernah terjadi. Apalagi jika orang yang kuajak bicara terlalu sopan. Percakapan yang baik selalu melibatkan keluhan. Aku suka berbagi kejengkelan dan keluhan dengan orang lain."

"Apa keluhan terbesarmu?"

"Menelepon layanan pelanggan dan tidak pernah ditanggapi oleh manusia, karena yang menjawab selalu mesin."

"Aku benci jika pelayan mencoba mengingat apa pesananmu dan bukannya menuliskannya. Karena mereka hampir tidak pernah membawakan pesanan yang tepat. Dan setelah akhirnya mereka menyajikan makanan diatas meja, aku sudah terlanjur kesal sehingga tidak bisa menikmatinya."

"Aku benci jika orang berteriak saat menggunakan ponsel."

"Aku benci dengan pernyataan 'tidak bermaksud menyindir'. Itu tidak ada gunanya."

"Terkadang aku mengatakannya."

"Jangan lakukan. Pernyataan itu membuatku sangat kesal."

Minseok menyeringai. Kemudian, sepertinya Minseok mulai menyadari bahwa sejak tadi ia memainkan tangan Luhan, karena tiba-tiba saja wajah Minseok merona dan ia langsung menarik tangannya. "Apa Yixing orang yang menyenangkan?"

"Iya. tapi aku bisa menoleransinya." Luhan mengambil gelas sojunya dan menghabiskan isinya dalam sekali tenggak. "Teoriku tentang bertemu orang adalah," ujar Luhan, "jangan membuat kesan pertama yang sangat bagus. Karena kau harus selalu mempertahankan kesan pertamamu, dan itu sangatlah sulit."

"Iya, tapi jika kau tidak membuat kesan pertama yang sangat bagus, kau mungkin tidak akan pernah memiliki kesempatan kedua."

"Aku pria lajang dengan pekerjaan mapan," ujar Luhan. "Aku selalu mendapatkan kesempatan kedua."

Minseok tertawa.

Pelayan kembali datang, "tambah minumannya?" Dan bertanya apa mereka akan kembali memesan minuman saat melihat botol soju mereka sudah kosong.

"Aku harap aku bisa," ujar Minseok dengan penuh penyesalan, "tapi tidak mungkin."

"Kenapa tidak?" Tanya Luhan.

"Aku sudah nyaris tak sadarkan diri." Untuk menunjukkannya, Minseok memutar bola matanya.

"Kau hanya perlu berhenti minum saat kau sudah benar-benar tidak sadar," kata Luhan, lalu mengangguk ke pelayan. "tambah lagi."

"Apa kau mencoba membuatku mabuk?" Tanya Minseok setelah pelayan pergi, dan ia memberikan tatapan curiga yang dibuat-buat.

"Iya. Rencanaku adalah membuatmu mabuk, kemudian membawamu menikmati perjalanan feri yang liar dan gila." Luhan mendorong segelas air mineral ke arah Minseok. "Minum ini sebelum kau memulai ronde yang berikutnya."

Sementara Minseok meminum air mineral, Luhan menceritakan akhir pekannya bersama dengan Yixing, dan daftar yang dimiliki Yixing tentang tanda-tanda pria yang sudah siap untuk berkomitmen. "Tapi dia tidak mau mengatakan padaku apa tanda kelimanya," kata Luhan. "Menurutmu apa?"

Saat Minseok memikirkan kemungkinannya, wajahnya menampakkan serangkaian ekspresi yang menggemaskan: mengernyitkan hidung, menyipitkan mata, menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Berburu rumah?" Ujar Minseok. "Atau membahas tentang kemungkinan memiliki anak?"

Luhan meringis mendengar hal itu. "Aku sudah punya Sehun. Untuk saat ini, itu sudah cukup."

"Bagaimana dengan nanti?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku ingin memastikan aku bisa membesarkan Sehun dengan benar, sebelum aku memikirkan untuk memiliki anak lagi."

Tatapan Minseok terlihat bersimpati. "Kehidupanmu banyak berubah setelah kedatangan Sehun, iya kan?"

Luhan mencoba mencari-cari cara untuk menjabarkannya, merasa aneh dengan keinginannya untuk terhubung dengan Minseok. Ia tidak pernah memiliki seseorang yang bisa diajak membahas perasaannya, dan tidak pernah melihat ada gunanya. Menerima simpati hanyalah satu langkah menuju dikasihani, yang baginya merupakan takdir yang jauh lebih buruk daripada kematian. Tapi Minseok memiliki cara dalam mengajukan pertanyaan yang membuatnya ingin menjawab.

"Aku melihat segalanya dengan cara yang berbeda," ujar Minseok. "Aku mulai berpikir tentang dunia macam apa yang akan dijalani Sehun. Aku mengkhawatirkan apa yang dilihatnya ditelevisi dan apakah ada bahan beracun dimainannya..." Luhan terdiam. "Apa kau pernah ingin memiliki anak dengan...Dia?" Luhan mendapati dirinya enggan untuk menyebutkan nama suami Minseok, seolah nama itu adalah ganjalan tak kasatmata yang ada diantara mereka.

"Dulu aku pikir aku menginginkannya. Tapi sekarang tidak. Aku pikir itulah yang menjadi salah satu alasan kenapa aku sangat menyukai toko mainan...dengan begitu aku bisa selalu dikelilingi oleh anak-anak tanpa terikat pada tanggung jawab sebagai oarang tua."

"Mungkin kau akan mendapatnya jika kau menikah lagi."

"Aku tidak akan pernah menikah lagi."

Luhan memiringkan kepalanya untuk menyatakan pertanyaan yang tak terucapkan, dan mengamati Minseok dengan lekat.

"Aku sudah pernah menikah sekali," kata Minseok, " dan aku tidak pernah menyesalinya, tapi ...itu sudah cukup. Jongdae berjuang melawan penyakit kankernya selama satu setengah tahun, dan itu telah merenggut semua hal yang kumiliki...terus mendampinginya, kuat demi dirinya. Sekarang, tidak banyak yang tersisa didalam diriku untuk diberikan pada orang lain. Aku bisa bersama dengan seseorang, tapi bukan menjadi milik seseorang. Apa itu masuk akal?"

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam kehidupan dewasanya, Luhan ingin memeluk seorang wanita karena alasan yang sama sekali tidak egois. Bukan karena gairah, tapi untuk menawarkan kenyamanan. "Cukup masuk akal jika kau merasa seperti itu," ujar Luhan dengan lembut. "Tapi mungkin tidak akan bertahan selamanya."

Mereka menyelesaikan makan siang dan kembali ke kapal, hujan turun dengan sangat ringan dan perlahan. Saat mereka berjalan bersama, Luhan tergoda menggandeng tangan Minseok. Tapi kontak biasa tidak lagi menjadi pilihan...karena tidak ada yang biasa dengan caranya menginginkan Minseok.

Mungkin ketertarikannya terhadap Minseok hanyalah dampak dari komitmen yang baru saja dibuatnya dengan Yixing, dan keinginan dibawah sadarnya untuk mencoba mencari jalan untuk menyelamatkan diri... _tetaplah dijalan yang benar,_ tegas Luhan mengingatkan dirinya sendiri. _Jangan terpengaruh._

Mereka kembali duduk dikursi yang bersebelahan dan kembali melanjutkan percakapan tentang segala hal. Kebisuan mereka yang sesekali terjadi terasa seperti jeda mendamaikan setelah berhubungan seks, saat kau berbaring dalam kondisi puas dan berkeringat.

Luhan berusaha keras untuk tidak membayangkan berhubungan seks dengan Minseok. Membawa Minseok ke tempat tidur dan melakukan segalanya dengan wanita itu, percintaan yang cepat dan lambat, gaya percintaa yang diimprovisasi, berbaring puas setelahnya, kemudian mengulanginya lagi. Ia ingin Minseok berada dibawahnya, berada diatasnya, bergelung ditubuhnya. Ia ingin melihat kulit pucat Minseok dan menyusurinya dengan tangan dan bibir, menemukan setiap pola rahasia, setiap getaran dan setiap denyutan...

Saat kapal feri berlabuh. Luhan menunggu didek ruang duduk penumpang lebih lama daripada yang seharusnya, enggan untuk berpisah dari Minseok. Luhan menjadi salah satu orang terakhir yang turun ketempat parkir dan masuk ke mobilnya. Langit tampak gelap dan diselingi dengan kilat. Minseok merasa lega bisa kembali kepulau, dimana udaranya terasa lebih mudah dihirup, lebih lembut, dan ketegangan yang terasa didaratan sudah lenyap.

Saat Luhan menoleh kearah Minseok, setiap sel didalam tubuhnya menolak meninggalkan wanita itu.

"Apa kau membutuhkan tumpangan untuk pulang?" Tanya Luhan.

Tanpa bersuara Minseok menggelengkan kepalanya, rambut ikal merahnya bergerak diatas bahu. "Mobilku terparkir disekitar sini." Jawab Minseok bohong.

"Minseok," ujar Luhan dengan hati-hati. "Mungin lain kali..."

"Tidak," sela Minseok, senyumannya menampakkan penyesalan. "Tidak ada ruang untuk pertemanan. Tidak ada masa depannya."

Minseok memang benar.

Satu-satunya yang tersisa hanyalah mengucapkan selamat tinggal, sesuatu yang biasanya sangat ahli dilakukan Luhan. Tapi kali ini terasa sangat sulit. 'Sampai ketemu nanti' atau 'jaga dirimu' terlalu biasa, terlalu tidak bermakna. Tapi indikasi apapun, yang menyiratkan betapa berartinya sore mereka bersama Luhan, tidak akan baik untuk mereka berdua.

Pada akhirnya, Minseok memecahkan dilema yang dihadapi oleh Luhan dengan menyingkirkan keharusan mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Minseok tersenyum saat melihat keragu-raguan Luhan dan menempatkan tangan didada Luhan untuk mendorongnya dengan lembut dan terkesan bergurau.

"Pergi sana," kata Minseok.

Dan Luhan menurutinya, tanpa menoleh ke belakang, menuruni tangga sempit yang mengarah ke tempat parkir mobil, dengan langkah yang bergema. Luhan merasakan jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat cepat, ditempat tadi tangan Minseok menyentuhnya. Setelah masuk ke mobilnya, Luhan menutup pintu, dan memasang sabuk pengamannya. Saat menunggu sinyal untuk maju, Luhan merasa seolah ia bari saja kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat penting.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

Dan semakin banyak yg suka novel Lisa kah? :3 and btw tau gk sih entah ini kebetulan atau tidak novel karangan Lisa kleypas itu laris manis ditoko buku dikotaku padahal saat beli buku seri keluarga Hathway ada dua yang gk aku beli karena duitnya mepet -_- padahal belinya pas diskon besar-besaran, pas mo beli lagi pas ada diskon berikutnya gk ada satupun karangan Lisa yang aku temuin, dan ngecek diharga normal pun gk ada padahal biasanya ada. Bahagia juga novel Lisa laris tp sedih blom dapat koleksi yg baru lagi.

Thanks y yg udah komen, yg juga jd ikutan beli buku Lisa kleypas :3 kalian luar biasa.

Bahagia itu sederhana, baca komen kalian ;)

See u next chap, ini chap spesial karena harus nya 2chap dan ini aku jadikan satu loh. Have nice weekend every body :* yg ngarep kaimin, entahlah kyknya ada tp minim itupun tak ada yg spesial. see u chingu ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Miracle

.

.

.

Lumin slight Hanxing, gs for Minseok, Yixing. and chibi Sehun. Please! gk suka? Out don't be hater. Thank u ^^

.

.

Remake dari Lisa kleypas 'Christmas Eve at Friday Harbour'

.

.

.

Chapter 6

.

.

.

Musim gugur baru saja datang, toko Minseok sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda sepi pengunjung, karena banyak pelanggan datang silih berganti untuk membeli kostum Halloween beserta aksesorinya, dan untuk membeli hadiah Natal lebih awal. Bahkan, Minseok baru saja memperkerjakan seorang lagi sebagai penjaga toko paruh waktu.

"Mungkin sekarang kau bisa bersantai sedikit," kata Taeyeon pada Minseok. "Kau tahu, libur sehari tidak akan membunuhmu."

"Aku menikmati setiap waktuku ditoko."

"Nikmatilah waktumu diluar toko," saran Taeyeon. "Kau membutuhkan percakapan dengan seseorang yang tingginya lebih dari seratus dua puluh sentimeter." Sebuah ide terlintas dalam pikiran Taeyeon. "Apa Park Chanyeol sudah mengenalkanmu pada Kim Jongin?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu tentang hal itu?"

Wanita itu tampak sangat puas dengan dirinya sendiri. "Kita hidup dipulau kecil, Minseok. Gosip tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana kecuali dilingkaran kita juga. Nah...apa kau sudah bertemu dengannya?"

Minseok menyibukkan dirinya sendiri dengan mengatur ulang bunga lavender didalam vas yang berbentuk seperti teko susu. Ide berkencan dengan adik Luhan tidak bisa diterima oleh hatinya. Setiap kemiripan kecil akan membuat pertemuan itu terasa menyesakkan.

Dan semua itu tidak akan adil untuk Jongin. Minseok merasa ia tidak akan pernah bisa menghargai Jongin apa adanya, karena ia akan selalu membandingkan Jongin dengan Luhan, dan mencari perbedaan yang tidak berkenan dihatinya.

Karena intinya adalah, Jongin bukanlah Luhan.

"Aku sudah mengatakan pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bahwa saat ini aku sedang tidak tertarik untuk berhubungan dengan siapapun," jelas Minseok.

"Tapi Minseok," ujar Taeyeon, masih berkeras, "Kim Jongin adalah pria muda yang paling menarik dan menyenangkan dimuka bumi ini. Dan dia tidak pernah terlibat hubungan serius dengan wanita manapun, karena dia terlalu sibuk dengan kebun anggurnya. Dia tipe pria romantis. Kau tidak akan mau melewatkan kesempatan seperti ini."

Minseok memberikan senyuman skeptis pada Taeyeon. "Apa kau benar-benar berpikir pria lajang yang masih muda dan menarik itu mau berkencan denganku?"

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Aku seorang janda. Ada status yang menempel pada namaku."

"Memangnya kenapa?" Taeyeon mendecakkan lidahnya dengan tidak sabar. "Demi Tuhan, menjadi seorang janda bukan berarti kau harus terbebani dengan status itu. Justru itu berarti kau adalah wanita yang lebih berpengalaman, seorang wanita yang pernah dicintai. Kita tahu bagaimana cara menghargai hidup. Percayalah padaku, Kim Jongin sama sekali tidak akan keberatan dengan statusmu sebagai seorang janda." Jawab Taeyeon yang sama pernah merasakan perasaan Minseok.

Minseok tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Sambil mengambil tasnya dari belakang konter, ia berkata, "aku akan ke _Happines_ café, apa kau ingin kudapan juga?"

"Pesankan apapun yang ada keju didalamnya, aku sedang menginginkan itu akhir-akhir ini."

 _Happines café_ kafe baru yang merupakan milik Luhan. Minseok sering mampir kesana, bukan untuk membeli kopi yang terkenal enak disana tapi dia lebih tertarik pada kue dan makanan yang merupakan menu pendamping saat seseorang minum kopi.

"Silahkan menunggu disana, nyonya. Saya akan membawakan pesanan anda sebentar lagi."

Minseok duduk disamping jendela dan menunggu sambil mengamati orang-orang disekitarnya.

Tidak lama kemudian gadis pengantar pesanan datang membawa pesanannya yang terbungkus dalam kantong kertas untuk dibawa pulang. "Ini pesanan anda."

"Terima kasih."

"Dan, ini..." gadis tadi memberikan serbet kertas pada Minseok. "Seseorang memintaku untuk memberikan ini pada anda."

"Siapa?" Tanya Minseok dengan bingung, tapi gadis itu sudah bergegas pergi untuk melayani pembeli yang lain.

Tatapan Minseok beralih ke serbet kertas putih ditangannya. Seseorang menulis diatas serbet tersebut.

 _Hai._

Minseok mengangkat kepalanya dengan bingung, dan mengamati ruang duduk lainnya. Napasnya tertahan saat ia melihat Luhan dan Sehun duduk dimeja yang ada disudut. Tatapan Luhan mengunci matanya, dan perlahan senyuman tersungging dibibir pria itu.

Serbet kertas yang berisi pesan Luhan teremas ditangan Minseok, jari-jarinya mengepal dengan sangat kuat. Respons berupa perasaan bahagia bangkit didalam dadanya, hanya dengan melihat Luhan lagi. Sial. Ia telah menghabiskan waktu selama berminggu-minggu untuk berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa selingan yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Luhan tidaklah seajaib kelihatannya. Bahkan beberapa kali ke tempat ini Minseok tak pernah melihat Luhan.

Tapi itu tetap tidak bisa menjelaskan kebiasaan baru jantungnya yang berhenti berdetak atau justru berdetak lebih cepat setiap kali ia melihat pria bermata rusa itu, ia juga sering terbangun dengan selimut terlilit dikakinya dan pikirannya dipenuhi kabut menyenangkan karena memimpikan Luhan.

Saat Luhan berdiri dan berjalan ke arahnya sambil menggandeng Sehun, Minseok dipenuhi oleh keterpesonaan yang dahsyat dan menggetarkan. Rona merah menjalar ke seluruh permukaan kulitnya, bahkan hingga ke garis rambutnya. Jantungnya berdetak liar. Ia tidak bisa menatap Luhan secara langsung, tidak bisa sepenuhnya memalingkan wajah dari pria itu, hanya berdiri dalam kebingungan dengan mata yang tidak fokus dan kantong makanan ditangan.

"Hai, Sehun," Minseok berhasil menyapa gadis kecil dengan wajah berseri-seri itu, yang rambutnya dijalin menjadi dua kepangan yang sempurna. "Apa kabarmu?"

Sehun mengejutkan Minseok dengan berlari menghampirinya dan memeluknya. Secara otomatis Minseok melingkarkan lengannya yang bebas diseputar tubuh Sehun yang mungil.

Sambil memeluk pinggang Minseok, Sehun menengadahkan kepalanya dan tersenyum pada Minseok. "Kemarin aku kehilangan satu gigiku," ujar Sehun dengan ceria, lalu ia menunjukkan ompong dideretan bawah giginya.

"Itu hebat sekali," seru Minseok. "Sekarang kau memiliki tempat untuk menyelipkan dua sedotan sekaligus saat kau minum jus."

"Apa kau akan kembali lagi ke tokomu? Kami berniat untuk berkunjung ke tokomu." Tanya Luhan pada Minseok.

"Ada mainan yang Sehun inginkan?"

"Aku butuh sayap peri," kata Sehun pada Minseok. "Untuk Hallowen."

"Kau akan menjadi peri? Aku punya tongkat, mahkota dan setidaknya setengah lusin sayap yang berbeda. Apa kau mau berjalan bersamaku ke toko?"

Sehun mengangguk dengan bersemangat dan menggandeng tangan Minseok.

"Biar aku saja yang membawakan kantong itu untukmu," ujar Luhan.

"Terima kasih." Minseok menyerahkan kantong kertasnya pada Luhan, dan mereka meninggalkan cafe itu bersama-sama.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Sehun tidak henti-hentinya bicara dan menampakkan sikap ceria, mengatakan pada Minseok tentang kostum Hallowen yang akan dipakai oleh teman-temannya (bayangkan saja dijeju mereka sudah jadi masyarakat urban yang biasa merayakan hallowen ya ;) ), jenis permen seperti apa saja yang anak itu harapkan akan didapatnya. Meskipun Luhan tak banyak bicara dan berjalan dibelakang mereka, tapi Minseok sangat menyadari keberadaan pria itu.

Segera setelah mereka memasuki toko, Minseok langsung mengajak Sehun ke rak yang berisi sayap peri, semua perhiaskan pita, berkelap-kelip, dan dicat dengan warna-warna ceria. "Ini dia."

Taeyeon menghampiri mereka. "Apa ada yang hendak berbelanja sayap peri? Menyenangkan sekali."

Sehun menatap bingung kearah Taeyeon, yang mengenakan topi corong bertudung dan rok panjang yang megar, serta membawa tongkat sihir. "Kenapa kau berpakaian seperti itu? Sekarang kan belum hallowen."

"Ini kostumku jika ada pesta ulang tahun yang dirayakan ditoko ini."

"Dimana?" Tanya Sehun, sambil menoleh ke sekeliling toko dengan sorot tertarik dan bersemangat.

"Ada ruangan pesta dibagian belakang toko. Apa kau mau melihat ruangannya? Ruangan itu sudah didekorasi."

Setelah meminta izin dari Luhan, Sehun pergi dengan riang bersama dengan Taeyeon kebelakang toko, sambil melompat-lompat dan bersenandung.

Luhan memandangi kepergian Sehun dengan seringaian penuh kasih. "Dia melompat-lompat sepanjang waktu," kata Luhan. Tatapannya kembali ke Minseok. "Kami akan tinggal lama disini. Silahkan makan makananmu dulu." Kata Luhan menunjuk kantong makanan yang Minseok beli tadi dengan dagunya.

"Oh, tidak masalah. Apa..." Minseok merasa seperti baru saja menelan sesendok penuh madu kental, dan harus menelannya berulang kali sebelum sepenuhnya meluncur dari tenggorokannya. "Apa kabar?"

"Baik. Kau?"

"Aku sangat baik," kata Minseok. "Kau dan Yixing..." Minseok hendak mengatakan 'bertunangan' tapi kata itu tersangkut ditenggorokannya.

Luhan mengerti apa yang hendak ditanyakan oleh Minseok. "Belum." Luhan terlihat ragu-ragu. "Aku membawakan ini untukmu." Ia meletakkan sebuah termos dengan tutup yang bisa dijadikan cangkir. Sebelumnya Minseok tidak menyadari Luhan membawanya.

"Isinya kopi?" Tanya Minseok.

"Iya. Kopi buatanku. Aku tahu kau tidak pernah membeli kopi ditokoku jadi aku membuat yang spesial untuk kau coba."

Hadiah itu membuat Minseok lebih senang daripada yang seharusnya. "Kau memberikan pengaruh buruk," katanya dengan nada bergurau.

Suara Luhan terdengar parau. "Aku harap begitu."

Itu adalah momen yang sangat menyenangkan bagi Minseok, berdiri disana bersama dengan Luhan, membayangkan selama satu detik yang terlarang seperti apa rasanya mengambil satu langkah maju dan menghapuskan jarak yang ada diantara mereka. Untuk menekankan tubuhnya ketubuh Luhan, ke kekuatan dan kehangatan tubuh Luhan dan merasakan Luhan mendekapnya dengan erat.

Sebelum Minseok bisa mengucapkan terima kasih, Taeyeon kembali bersama dengan Sehun. Gadis kecil itu, yang merasa senang dengan ruang pesta yang sudah didekorasi dan kue ulang tahun berbentuk istana, lengkap dengan lilin dan menara, langsung menghampiri Luhan dan menuntut agar Luhan melihatnya juga. Luhan tersenyum dan membiarkan dirinya diseret oleh Sehun.

Akhirnya, Luhan dan Sehun mengumpulkan barang-barang yang mereka beli diatas konter: satu set sayap peri, sebuah mahkota, dan rok balet berwarna hijau-ungu. Taeyeon yang mengurus pembayarannya, sambil berceloteh riang, sementara Minseok sibuk membantu pelanggan yang lain.

Minseok memanjat tangga lipat untuk mencapai boneka _Frozen_ yang disimpan dilemari. Setelah mengambil boneka, _princess Elsa,_ Minseok mengatakan pada pelanggannya bahwa stok boneka _Princess Anna_ sudah habis. "Aku bisa memesannya lagi dan meminta diantarkan kesini dalam waktu seminggu," kata Minseok.

Pelanggan itu terlihat ragu-ragu. "Apa kau yakin? Aku tidak mau membeli yang lain, jika aku tidak bisa mendapatkan satu set secara utuh."

"Jika kau mau, kami bisa menelepon pihak distributor dan memastikan mereka akan mengirimkan boneka itu kesini." Minseok menoleh ke meja kasir. "Tae-"

"Aku mencatat nomornya disini," sahut Taeyeon yang sebenarnya mendengar percakapan mereka sambil mengeluarkan secarik kertas yang sudah dilaminating. Taeyeon tersenyum saat mengenali pelanggannya. "Halo, Tiffani. Apa ini akan dijadikan hadiah untuk Yeri? Aku tahu betapa dia sangat menyukai filmnya."

"Dia menonton film itu setidaknya lima kali." Jawab wanita itu sambil tertawa, lalu berjalan kekonter saat Taeyeon memencet tombol telpon.

Sambil membawa setumpuk boneka baru dilengannya, Minseok kembali menaiki tangga lipat dan mulai menggantikan boneka yang tadi diambilnya dilemari. Minseok berusaha mempertahankan keseimbangan tubuhnya, saat beberapa kotak ditangannya bergeser.

Tiba-tiba sepasang tangan memegangi pinggang Minseok, untuk menyeimbangkan tubuhnya. Minseok membeku sejenak, saat ia menyadari Luhan sudah berdiri dibelakangnya. Tekanan sentuhan Luhan terasa kokoh, kuat dan sopan. Tapi kehangatan tangan Luhan meresap masuk ke lapisan kaus katunnya yang tipis, dan membuat denyut nadinya menggila. Minseok berubah tegang dibawah tekanan tangan Luhan yang memegangi tubuhnya.

"Apa aku boleh memegangi kotak-kotak itu untukmu?" Tanya Luhan.

"Tidak perlu, aku...aku bisa mengatasinya."

Tangan Luhan diturunkan dari pinggang Minseok, tapi Luhan tetap berdiri didekat Minseok.

Minseok menaiki sisa anak tangga dengan sedikit terhuyung dan meletakkan kotaknya dengan asal kedalam lemari. Setelah menuruni tangga lipat, Minseok berbalik untuk menghadap Luhan. Mereka berdiri terlalu dekat. Bahkan wangi yang menguar dari tubuh Luhan menggoda setiap indra Minseok. "Terima kasih," Minseok berhasil mengatakannya. "Dan terima kasih untuk kopinya. Bagaimana caranya aku mengembalikan termosnya padamu?"

"Nanti aku akan kembali untuk mengambilnya."

Setelah mengurus pembayaran pelanggan yang lain, Taeyeon menghampiri mereka. "Luhan, aku sedang berusaha meyakinkan Minseok untuk bertemu dengan Jongin. Apa menurutmu mereka bisa memiliki waktu yang menyenangkan bersama?"

Wajah Sehun bersinar mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Kau pasti akan sangat menyukai Jongin samchon-ku," ujar Sehun pada Minseok. "Dia lucu. Dan dia memiliki banyak DVD animasi, Imo pasti terkejut melihatnya."

"Wah, itu memang dua persyaratanku," cetus Minseok sambil menyeringai. Minseok menoleh ke arah Luhan, yang wajahnya berubah menjadi tanpa ekspresi. "Apa aku akan menyukainya?" Minseok memberanikan diri untuk menanyakannya pada Luhan.

"Kalian berdua tidak memiliki banyak kesamaan."

"Mereka berdua masih muda dan lajang," protes Taeyeon. "Memangnya kesamaan apa lagi yang mereka butuhkan?"

Sekarang ekspresi wajah Luhan berubah masam. "Kau mau diperkenalkan dengan Jongin?" Tanyanya pada Minseok.

Minseok mengangkat bahu. "Aku sangat sibuk belakangan ini."

"Kabari saja aku kalau kau sudah mengambil keputusan. Aku yang akan mengurusnya." Luhan memberi isyarat pada Sehun. "Saatnya kita pergi."

"Bye!" Seru gadis kecil itu dengan ceria, sambil melangkah maju untuk memeluk Minseok lagi.

"Bye, Sehunnie."

Setelah mereka berdua pergi, Minseok menoleh ke sekeliling toko, yang sedang kosong untuk sementara waktu ini. "Ayo kita makan dulu." Katanya pada Taeyeon. sementara Taeyeon membuka pembungkus makanan, Minseok membuka tutup termos. Aroma kopi yang menggoda menyebar ke udara sekitarnya, aroma kental, manis dan wangi.

Minseok menghirup dalam-dalam, memejamkan matanya untuk berkonsentrasi pada aroma yang memikat itu.

"Sekarang aku mengerti," tiba-tiba Minseok mendengar Taeyeon berkata begitu.

Minseok membuka matanya. "Mengerti apa?"

"Kenapa kau tidak tertarik bertemu dengan Jongin."

Napas Minseok tertahan ditenggorokannya. "Oh...aku...itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan Luhan, jika memang itu yang kau pikirkan."

"Aku melihat bagaimana dia menatapmu."

"Luhan berhubungan dengan wanita lain. Hubungan mereka sangat serius."

"Bukan masalah, selama kata 'aku bersedia' belum diucapkan secara resmi. Dan Luhan membawakan kopi untukmu." Taeyeon menyatakannya seolah itu adalah bukti perasaan Luhan yang tak terbantahkan. Taeyeon menoleh dengan sorot genit kearah termos kopi.

"Apa kau mau mencobanya?" Tanya Minseok dengan ceria.

"Aku akan mengambil mugku."

Kopi itu sudah dicampur dengan gula dan krim. Cairan berasap dengan warna karamel itu dituangkan ke mug mereka. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, mereka mengangkat mug mereka untuk bersulang dan meminum isinya.

Itu bukan sekedar kopi...tapi sebuah pengalaman. Rasa yang lembut, kental dan manis menciptakan akhir yang menggoda. Ada kesan kekuatan dan sensasi manis, tanpa sedikit pun rasa getir. Kopi itu juga menghangatkan tubuh Minseok hingga ke ujung jari kakinya.

"Oh, Tuhanku," seru Taeyeon. "Kopi ini sangat nikmat."

Minseok menyesap lagi kopinya. "Ini akan menjadi masalah," katanya dengan penuh penyesalan.

Wajah Taeyeon melembut dengan penuh pengertian. "Tertarik pada Luhan?"

"Dia sudah menjadi milik wanita lain. Tapi, setiap kali aku melihatnya, sekalipun kami tidak saling menggoda, tapi rasanya itulah yang kami lakukan."

"Itu bukan masalah." Tegas Taeyeon.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, saat tidak lagi terasa seperti menggoda, maka itu baru masalah. Lakukanlah dan godalah dia...mungkin hanya itu yang bisa mencegahmu bercinta dengannya."

.

.

.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Miracle

.

.

.

Lumin slight Hanxing, gs for Minseok, Yixing. and chibi Sehun. Please! gk suka? Out don't be hater. Thank u ^^

.

.

Remake dari Lisa kleypas 'Christmas Eve at Friday Harbour'

.

.

.

Chapter 7

.

.

.

Pada perayaan Halloween, Luhan berkeras agar Jongin yang menemani Sehun untuk melakukan aktivitas Halloween yaitu berkeliling untuk mengumpulkan permen dari rumah dan toko setempat, menghadiri pesta anak-anak ditaman. "Pastikan kalian mampir ditoko mainan untuk menemui Minseok," tambah Luhan.

"Apa kau yakin?" Tanya Jongin dengan ragu.

"Iya. Semua orang ingin kalian berdua bertemu, termasuk Minseok sendiri. Jadi, lakukanlah. Ajaklah dia berkencan jika kau menyukainya."

"Aku tidak yakin," kata Jongin. "Kau memasang ekspresi itu diwajahmu."

"Ekspresi apa?"

"Ekspresi yang biasanya tampak diwajahmu sebelum kau menendang bokong seseorang."

"Aku tidak akan menendang bokong siapapun," kata Luhan dengan tenang. "Dia bukan milikku. Aku sudah memiliki Yixing."

"Kalau begitu kenapa rasanya mengajak Minseok berkencan akan menjadi pukulan telak untukmu?"

"Aku tidak akan merasa begitu. Aku sudah memiliki Yixing."

Jongin tertawa pelan dan menggaruk kepalanya. "'Aku sudah memiliki Yixing' menjadi mantra barumu. Baiklah, aku akan menemuinya."

Lama setelahnya, Jongin kembali ke rumah bersama dengan Sehun, yang mengalami saat-saat menyenangkan selama menjalani aktivitas seputar perayaan Halloween, dan membawa keranjang plastik berbentuk labu yang penuh berisi permen. Dengan wajah berseri-seri, Sehun menjejerkan semua permennya diatas meja, menatap dengan kagum, dan memilih dua atau tiga butir untuk langsung dimakan.

"Baiklah, sekarang kau harus keatas dan mandi," kata Luhan, sambil membungkuk untuk membiarkan Sehun memanjat punggungnya. "Kau ini peri kecil paling lengket dan paling kotor yang pernah kulihat."

"Samchon tidak percaya pada peri," ujar Sehun sambil terkikik, saat Luhan menggendongnya dipunggung untuk menuju ke kamar mandi.

"Aku percaya. Ada satu peri yang menempel dipunggungku."

Setelah memandikan Sehun dan memakaikan baju tidur yang bersih, Luhan membersihkan dudukan toilet, kemudian turun kelantai bawah. Jongin baru saja selesai memasukkan semua permen Sehun ke toples besar dan membereskan dapur.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Luhan dengan masam. "Apa kau ke toko itu?"

"Kami mendatangi sekitar dua puluh toko. Kota ramai sekali."

 _"Toko mainan,"_ tegas Luhan melalui gigi yang digemeretakkan.

"Oh, kau menanyakan Minseok." Jongin membuka kulkas untuk mengambil minuman soda kalengannya. "Iya, dia seksi. Dan Sehun tergila-gila padanya. Sehun duduk diatas konter dan membantu Minseok memberikan permen pada setiap anak yang datang. Aku pikir Sehun pasti akan tetap disana sepanjang malam, jika aku membiarkannya." Jongin terdiam, sambil menenggak minumannya. "Tapi aku tidak akan mengajak Minseok berkencan."

Luhan mengamati Jongin dengan waspada. "Kenapa tidak?"

"Dia memberiku tanda 'no'"

"Apa?"

"Dia ramah, tapi tidak tertarik padaku."

"Mengherankan sekali," kata Luhan dengan bingung. "Kau masih lajang, cukup tampan...apa masalahnya?"

Jongin mengangkat bahu. "Dia seorang janda. Mungkin dia masih berkabung atas kematian suaminya."

"Sekarang sudah waktunya dia berhenti berkabung." Kata Luhan. "Sudah dua tahun suaminya meninggal. Dia harus memulai hidup baru. Dia harus memberikan kesempatan pada seseorang."

"Seperti dirimu?" Tanya Jongin dengan serius.

Luhan menatap Jongin dengan murung. "Aku sudah memiliki Yixing."

"Iya, aku tahu," ujar Jongin sambil tertawa pelan. "Ulangi saja terus. Mungkin pada satu titik kau akan bisa memercayainya."

Luhan naik ke lantai atas sambil menggerutu. Luhan menegaskan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa itu bukan urusannya apakah Minseok akan mulai berkencan lagi atau tidak. Tapi kenapa situasi itu sangat mengganggunya?

Luhan mendapati Sehun sudah berada dikamar, mengenakan baju tidur warna _pink_ , dan menunggu ditidurkan olehnya. Lampu disamping tempat tidur masih menyala, menebarkan cahaya yang terang dan hangat melalui tudungnya yang berwarna _pink._ Tatapan Sehun terpaku pada sayap peri, yang tergantung dibelakang kursi. Kulit Sehun yang berwarna putih bersih tampak memerah. Jantung Luhan terasa diremas-remas karena khawatir saat melihat mata Sehun basah.

Sambil duduk dipinggir tempat tidur, Luhan menarik Sehun kedalam dekapannya. "Ada apa?" Bisiknya. "Apa ada masalah?"

Suara Sehun terdengar teredam. "Aku berharap eomma bisa melihatku mengenakan kostum itu."

Luhan mencium rambut Sehun dan lekukan lembut telinganya. Dan untuk waktu yang lama Luhan hanya memeluk Sehun dengan erat. "Aku juga merindukannya," kata Luhan kemudian. "Aku yakin saat ini dia sedang mengawasimu, sekalipun kau tidak bisa melihat atau mendengarnya."

"Seperti malaikat?"

"Iya."

"Apa samchon percaya pada malaikat?"

"Iya," jawab Luhan tanpa keraguan, meskipun semua yang pernah ia katakan atau pikirkan justru bertolak belakang dengan pernyataannya sekarang. Tidak ada alasan baginya untuk tidak meyakini segala kemungkinan, terutama jika itu bisa menenangkan Sehun.

Sehun melepaskan diri dari pelukan Luhan dan menatapnya. "Aku pikir samchon tidak memercayainya."

"Aku percaya," ujar Luhan. "Kepercayaan adalah pilihan. Aku bisa memercayai keberadaan malaikat jika memang aku menginginkannya."

"Aku juga percaya."

Luhan membelai rambut Sehun. "Tidak akan ada seorangpun yang bisa menggantikkan eomma mu. Tapi aku mencintaimu sebesar cintanya padamu, dan aku akan selalu menjagamu. Begitu pula dengan Jongin samchon."

"Dan Junmyeon samchon."

"Dan Junmyeon samchon. Tapi aku sedang berpikir...bagaimana jika aku menikahi seseorang yang bisa membantuku mengurusmu dan mencintaimu seperti seorang ibu? Apa kau menyukai gagasan itu?"

"He-eh."

"Bagaimana jika orangnya adalah Yixing? Sehun menyukainya, kan?"

Sehun memikirkan hal itu. "Apa samchon jatuh cinta padanya?"

"Aku sayang padanya. Sangat sayang."

"Aku pikir orang harus jatuh cinta dulu baru seseorang bisa menikahinya.

Luhan tersenyum pada wajah Sehun yang mungil dan jujur. "Mungkin kau benar." Kata Luhan, lalu ia menidurkan Sehun.

.

.

.

Pada akhir pekan berikutnya, Luhan harus pergi ke Busan untuk mengunjungi Yixing dan pergi kepesta pertunangan sepupu Yixing. Itu adalah satu langkah maju dalam hubungan mereka: menghadiri acara keluarga dan bertemu dengan orangtua Yixing untuk pertama kalinya. Luhan berharap bisa akrab dengan mereka. Dari penjabaran Yixing, sepertinya mereka adalah orang-orang yang baik dan normal.

"Kau akan mencintai mereka, aku janji," kata Yixing pada Luhan, "dan mereka akan mencintaimu."

Kata 'cinta' membuat Luhan menegang. Sejauh ini, ia dan Yixing belum sampai pada tahap dimana salah satu dari mereka mengatakan 'aku cinta padamu', tapi ia bisa merasakan Yixing ingin mengucapkannya. Dan itu membuatnya merasa bersalah, karena ia sama sekali tidak menantikan hal itu.

Beberapa bulan yang lalu, Luhan pasti akan menganggap cinta bukanlah kemampuan yang bisa dimilikinya. Tapi Sehun mengubah anggapan itu sepenuhnya. Karena perasaan ingin melindungi Sehun, ingin memberikan segalanya pada anak itu, dorongan jiwa untuk selalu membuat Sehun bahagia...itu adalah bentuk cinta yang tulus. Tidak ada satupun yang pernah Luhan rasakan sebelumnya mendekati hal itu.

Pada hari jum'at sore Luhan terbang dengan pesawat domestik ke Busan dalam keadaan khawatir setengah mati, karena Sehun pulang dari sekolah dalam keadaan demam. Lebih dari tiga puluh tujuh derajat. "Aku harus membatalkan rencanaku," katanya pada Jongin sebelum berangkat.

"Kau bergurau, kan? Yicing noona akan membunuhmu. Aku bisa mengatasinya. Sehun akan baik-baik saja."

"Jangan biarkan dia tidur larut malam." Tegas Luhan dengan tajam. "Jangan biarkan dia makan sembarangan. Jangan lupa memberinya obat demam, atau..."

"Iya, aku tahu. Segalanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Jika sampai besok Sehun masih sakit, klinik dokter anak tetap buka sampai sabtu siang..."

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu semua hal yang kau tahu. Jika kau tidak pergi sekarang, kau akan ketinggalan pesawat."

Luhan pergi dengan enggan setelah memberikan obat demam pada Sehun. Ia meninggaalkan Sehun istirahat disofa, sambil menonton film. Sehun terlihat begitu kecil dan rapuh, pipinya tampak pucat. Luhan sama sekali tidak ingin meninggalkan Sehun, sekalipun Jongin sudah meyakinkannya bahwa segalanya akan baik-baik saja. "Aku akan terus membawa ponselku," kata Luhan pada Sehun. "Jika kau ingin bicara denganku, jika kau membutuhkan aku, kau bisa meneleponku kapan pun kau mau. Oke, Hunie?"

"Oke." Dan Sehun memberi Luhan seringaian ompong yang tidak pernah gagal melumerkan hati Luhan. Sambil menunduk diatas kepala Sehun, Luhan mencium kening gadis kecil itu, dan mereka saling menggesekkan hidung.

Rasanya berat sekali melangkah keluar dari rumah dan pergi kebandara. Setiap insting Luhan mengatakan ia harus tetap berada dirumah. Tapi Luhan tahu betapa pentingnya acara itu untuk Yixing, dan ia tidak mau menyakiti atau mempermalukan Yixing dengan tidak datang pada acara keluarganya.

Di Busan, Yixing menjemput Luhan dibandara menggunakan mobil sendiri. Yixing sudah siap, dia menggunakan gaun hitam yang berpotongan seksi dan sepatu berhak tinggi, rambutnya dibiarkan tergerai. Wanita yang cantik dan anggun. _Pria manapun pasti akan merasa sangat beruntung bisa memilikinya,_ pikir Luhan. Ia menyukai Yixing. Ia mengagumi Yixing. Ia menikmati waktunya bersama dengan Yixing. Tapi tidak ada gejolak dan ketertarikan diantara mereka, yang sebelumnya sama sekali tidak menjadi masalah, tapi sekarang mulai terlihat salah.

"Kita akan bertemu teman lamaku, Myungsoo dan Hyolin untuk makan malam sebelum pergi ke pesta," ujar Yixing. Hyolin adalah sahabat Yixing sejak kuliah, dan sekarang menjadi ibu dari dua orang anak.

"Baiklah." Luhan berharap ia bisa menyingkirkan Sehun sejenak dari pikirannya agar ia bisa menikmati makan malam. Setelah mengeluarkan ponselnya, Luhan memeriksa apakah ada pesan dari Jongin.

Tidak ada.

Saat melihat kerutan dikening Luhan, Yixing bertanya. "Bagaimana keadaan Sehun? Apa dia masih sakit?"

Luhan mengangguk. "Dia tidak pernah sakit sebelumnya. Setidaknya sejak dia tinggal bersama denganku. Saat aku pergi tadi, dia sedang demam."

"Dia akan baik-baik saja," ujar Yixing menenangkan. Senyuman tersungging dibibirnya yang dipulas dengan _lipgloss._ "Kau baik sekali karena sangat mengkhawatirkan Sehun."

Mereka pergi ke restoran yang cukup bagus dan terkesan santai dipusat kota.

Diluar hujan mulai turun, air menetes dijendela restoran. Hujannya rintik-rintik tapi lama. Saat Luhan memandangi pola tetesan air hujan yang mengalir dibagian luar gedung yang berlapis batu dan kaca, ia tidak bisa mencegah dirinya memikirkan malam dengan guyuran hujan, kurang dari setahun lalu, yang telah mengubah segalanya. Sebelum Sehun tinggal bersamanya, Luhan menyadari bahwa ia selalu memendam emosinya seolah itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak berarti. Sekarang ia tidak bisa menghentikan ataupun menahan emosi itu. Apakah tugas sebagai orang tua akan terasa lebih mudah nantinya? Apakah kau akan pernah mencapai titik dimana kau akan berhenti mengkhawatirkan anak-anakmu?

"Ini sisi dirimu yang baru," komentar Yixing sambil tersenyum bingung, saat ia melihat Luhan memeriksa ponsel untuk yang kedua puluh kalinya sepanjang makan malam. " Lu, jika Jongin tidak menelpon, berarti semuanya baik-baik saja."

"Bisa saja terjadi sesuatu yang buruk dan dia tidak sempat menelponku," sanggah Luhan.

Myungsoo dan Hyolin, yang merupakan suami istri dan sudah memiliki anak, saling bertukar senyuman, merasa sedikit superior karena lebih berpengalaman sebagai orangtua. "Anak pertama memang paling sulit," kata Hyolin. "Kau akan ketakutan setengah mati setiap kali dia demam...tapi pada saat kau memiliki anak kedua dan seterusnya, kau tidak akan terlalu khawatir lagi."

"Anak-anak memiliki daya tahan tubuh yang kuat."

Walaupun Luhan mengetahui semua itu dilontarkan untuk meredam kekhawatirannya, tetap saja ia tidak bisa merasa lebih baik.

"Suatu hari nanti, dia akan menjadi ayah yang baik," ujar Yixing pada Hyolin sambil tersenyum.

Pujian itu, yang seharusnya bisa membuat Luhan senang, justru memancing kemarahannya. Suatu hari nanti? Ia adalah seorang ayah _sekarang._ Menjadi orang tua bukan hanya hasil dari kontribusi biologis...bahkan, itu adalah faktor yang paling kecil.

"Aku harus pergi sebentar untuk menelpon Jongin," kata Luhan pada Yixing. "Aku hanya ingin mencari tahu apakah demamnya sudah turun."

"Baiklah, jika itu bisa membantumu untuk berhenti khawatir," ujar Yixing. "Dengan begitu kita bisa menikmati sisa malam ini." Yixing memberi Luhan tatapan serius. "Iya, kan?"

"Iya." Luhan menunduk dan mencium pipi Yixing. "Permisi." Luhan bangun dari kursinya, pergi ke lobi restoran, dan menngeluarkan ponselnya. Ia tahu bahwa Yixing dan temannya berpikir kekhawatirannya berlebihan, tapi ia tak peduli. Ia harus tahu apakah Sehun baik-baik saja.

Teleponnya diangkat. Luhan mendengar suara adiknya. "Hyung?"

"Ya. Bagaimana Sehun?"

Terdengar kebisuan yang mengerikan. "Sebenarnya tidak baik."

Luhan merasa darahnya berubah menjadi air dingin. "Apa maksudmu 'tidak baik'?"

"Sehun mulai muntah-muntah tidak lama setelah kau pergi. Dia mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya. Aku tidak pernah bisa percaya tubuh sekecil itu bisa mengeluarkan begitu banyak hal mengerikan."

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan untuknya? Apa kau sudah menelpon dokter?"

"Tentu saja sudah."

"Apa yang dikatakan dokter?"

"Mungkin Sehun terserang flu, dan dokter memintaku memberinya beberapa tetes rehidrasi oral. Dia bilang obat demam ibuprofen mungkin membuat perutnya terasa mual, jadi sekarang diganti dengan Tylenol."

"Apa Sehun masih demam?"

"Terakhir kali aku periksa, suhu tubuhnya sudah tiga puluh sembilan derajat. Sayangnya dia selalu memuntahkan obat yang sudah ditelannya, sebelum efek obat itu bisa bekerja."

Luhan meremas ponselnya dengan erat. Tak ada yang lebih ia inginkan daripada kembali kepulau saat ini juga, untuk merawat Sehun. "Apa kau sudah mendapatkan semua yang kau butuhkan?"

"Sebenarnya, aku harus membeli beberapa barang disupermarket, membeli bubur dan sup encer agar Sehun bisa makan sesuatu, jadi aku akan meminta seseorang menjaganya sebentar."

"Aku akan pulang sekarang juga."

"Tidak, jangan. Aku sudah memiliki daftar orang-orang yang bisa kuhubungi dalam keadaan darurat. Dan aku...ya Tuhan, dia muntah lagi. Aku harus pergi."

Sambungan telpon terputus. Luhan mencoba berpikir di tengah-tengah gelombang kepanikan. Ia menelepon maskapai penerbangan untuk memesan tiket pulang pada penerbangan berikutnya ke Jeju, menelepon taksi, dan bergegas kembali ke meja restoran.

"Syukurlah," seru Yixing dengan senyum kaku. "Aku heran kenapa kau pergi lama sekali."

"Aku minta maaf. Tapi sakitnya Sehun bertambah parah. Aku harus pulang."

"Malam ini?" Tanya Yixing mengerutkan kening. _"Sekarang?"_

Luhan mengangguk dan menjabarkan situasinya. Myungsoo dan Hyolin terlihat bersimpati, sementara Yixing tampak sangat cemas. Sikap Yixing yang begitu mengkhawatirkan Sehun memberi dorongan kebersamaan yang baru dengannya, rasa keterikatan. Ia bertanya-tanya apakah Yixing mau ikut pulang bersamanya. Ia tidak akan memintanya, tapi jika Yixing menawarkan diri...

Setelah berdiri dari kursinya, Yixing menyentuh lengan Luhan dengan lembut. "Ayo, kita bicarakan ini secara pribadi." Yixing tersenyum meminta maaf pada Hyolin. " kami akan kembali sebentar lagi."

"Baiklah." Dan kedua wanita itu bertukar tatapan khas wanita yang sulit untuk dimengerti.

Yixing mengajak Luhan ke bagian depan restoran, ke sebuah sudut dimana mereka bisa bicara tanpa terganggu.

"Yixing..." mulai Luhan.

"Dengar," potong Yixing dengan lembut. "Aku tidak akan membuatmu memilih antara aku atau Sehun...dia akan baik-baik saja tanpa dirimu. Tapi aku tidak. Aku ingin kau datang ke pesta malam ini, dan bertemu dengan keluargaku. Tidak ada hal yang bisa kau lakukan untuk Sehun yang belum dilakukan oleh Jongin."

Pada saat Yixing selesai bicara, Luhan merasakan kehangatan dan keterikatannya dengan Yixing sudah musnah. Tidak peduli apapun yang dikatakan oleh Yixing, wanita ini tetap membuatnya memilih. "Aku tahu itu," kata Luhan. "Tapi aku ingin menjadi orang yang melakukannya untuk Sehun. Dan tidak mungkin aku bisa menikmati malam ini, saat mengetahui anakku sedang sakit. Aku akan berdiri disudut sambil memegangi ponselku sepanjang waktu."

"Tapi Sehun bukan anakmu. Bukan anak kandungmu."

Luhan menatap Yixing, seolah ia belum pernah melihat wanita itu sebelumnya. Apa maksud perkataan Yixing? Bahwa kekhawatirannya terhadap Sehun merupakan hal konyol, karena Sehun bukanlah anak kandungnya? Bahwa ia tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan Sehun, hingga merusak acara pesta malam ini?

Sering sekali hal yang penting terbongkar pada momen yang paling tidak terduga. Dan dengan kata-kata singkat itu, hubungan Luhan dengan Yixing telah hanyut terbawa arus air laut. Apakah ia bereaksi berlebihan? Luhan tidak peduli. Kekhawatiran utamanya adalah kondisi Sehun.

Saat Yixing melihat ekspresi wajah Luhan, wanita itu menengadah dengan ekspresi wajah tidak sabar. "Aku tidak bermaksud begitu."

Secara otomatis otak Luhan merangkai lagi kata-kata Yixing. Memang itulah maksud Yixing, tidak peduli bagaimana kedengarannya.

"Tidak masalah." Luhan terdiam, merasa dukungan yang biasanya terasa dalam hubungan mereka dihancurkan oleh percakapan ini, setiap kata terdengar seperti cambukan yang membuat kerusakan semakain parah. "Tapi Sehun anakku, Yixing. Tanggung jawabku."

"Dia juga tanggung jawab Jongin."

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jongin hanya membantu. Akulah yang menjadi wali Sehun secara hukum."

"Jadi, dia membutuhkan _dua_ orang dewasa untuk berkerumun disekitarnya?"

Luhan menjawab dengan hati-hati, "aku harus berada disana."

Yixing mengangguk dan mengeluarkan helaan napas pelan. "Baiklah. Jelas sekali tidak ada gunanya berdebat denganmu sekarang. Apa aku harus mengantarmu ke bandara?"

"Aku sudah menelpon taksi."

"Aku bisa saja menawarkan diri untuk ikut denganmu, tapi aku ingin hadir dalam pertunangan sepupuku malam ini."

"Aku mengerti." Luhan meletakkan tangannya dipunggung Yixing sebagai tanda pengertian. Tulang punggung Yixing terasa kaku dan tegang, seolah terbuat dari es yang dipahat. "Aku yang akan mengurus pembayaran makan malam ini. Aku akan meninggalkan nomor kartu kreditku pada pelayan."

"Terima kasih. Myungsoo dan Hyolin pasti akan menghargainya." Yixing terlihat muram. "Telepon aku nanti dan kabarkan padaku bagaimana kondisi Sehun. Meskipun aku sudah tahu dia akan baik-baik saja."

"Baiklah." Luhan menunduk untuk mencium Yixing, tapi Yixing memalingkan wajahnya, sehingga bibir Luhan mendarat dipipinya.

.

.

.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Miracle

.

.

.

Lumin slight Hanxing, gs for Minseok, Yixing, and chibi Sehun. Please! Gk suka? Out, don't be hater. Thank u ^^

.

.

Remake dari Lisa Kleypas 'Christmas Eve at Friday Harbour'

.

.

.

Chapter 8

.

.

.

Perjalanan dengan taksi menuju kebandara terasa sangat lama, penerbangan pulang ke Jeju berjalan sangat lambat, sehingga Luhan yakin ia akan lebih cepat sampai jika menggunakan kayak. Sudah hampir pukul sepuluh malam saat ia sampai dirumah. Mobil yang tidak dikenalnya terparkir didepan rumah.

Luhan memasuki rumah melalui pintu belakang, dan langsung menuju ke dapur. Jongin ada disana, sedang menuangkan segelas _wine_ untuk dirinya sendiri. Jongin terlihat sangat kacau. Bagian depan kausnya basah dan bernoda, rambutnya berdiri dan berantakan. Jongin hampir mirip orang yang sedang depresi. Botol obat dan gelas kosong berserakan dikonter dapur, begitu pula botol plastik minuman dehidrasi.

Jongin menoleh kearah Luhan dengan sentakan terkejut dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tahu tidak seharusnya aku mengatakannya padamu, Hyung." Ujar Jongin dengan penuh penyesalan. "Oh Tuhan, Yixing pasti marah sekali."

Sambil menurunkan tas, Luhan melepaskan jaketnya. "Aku tidak peduli. Bagaimana keadaan Sehun? Mobil siapa yang terparkir didepan?"

"Itu mobil Minseok. Dan Sehun sudah lebih baik. Dia belum muntah lagi selama satu setengah jam terakhir."

"Kenapa kau menelpon Minseok?" tanya Luhan dengan ketus.

"Sehun menyukainya. Dan saat aku bertemu dengannya pada perayaan Halloween, dia bilang padaku bahwa aku bisa menghubunginya jika aku membutuhkan bantuan dengan Sehun. Awalnya aku menghubungi Junmyeon hyung, tapi teleponnya tidak diangkat, jadi aku menelpon Minseok. Minseok langsung datang seketika itu juga. Oh Tuhan, dia hebat sekali. Saat aku ke supermarket, dia memandikan Sehun dengan air hangat, membereskan semua kekacauan, dan berhasil membuat Sehun menelan obatnya."

"Jadi demamnya sudah reda?"

"Untuk sementara waktu. Tapi temperaturnya masih sering naik lagi. Kita harus terus memeriksa kondisinya."

"Aku yang akan menjaganya malam ini." Kata Luhan. "Kau sebaiknya istirahat."

Jongin tersenyum cemas pada Luhan dan menenggak lagi _wine_ -nya. "Aku bisa mengatasinya. Tapi aku senang kau pulang."

"Aku harus pulang. Aku akan menjadi pasangan yang menyebalkan dipesta malam ini, karena tidak bisa berhenti mengkhawatirkan Sehun."

"Apa yang dikatakan Yixing?"

"Dia tidak senang."

"Dia pasti akan bisa mengatasinya. Ini bukan masalah yang tidak bisa diselesaikan dengan sebuket bunga atau sedikit memohon."

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan marah. "Aku tidak keberatan memohon. Tapi hubunganku dengan Yixing tidak akan pernah berhasil."

Mata Jongin membelalak. "Kau akan memutuskan hubunganmu dengan Yixing karena masalah ini?"

"Tidak, bukan karena masalah ini. Hanya saja, akhir-akhir ini aku menyadari...lupakanlah, aku akan mengatakannya padamu nanti. Aku harus melihat Sehun."

"Jika kalian berdua benar-benar berpisah," ujar Jongin saat Luhan berjalan menuju tangga, "pastikan bahwa Yixing tahu aku bersedia memberinya seks pembalasan dendam." Luhan tak meladeni ucapan adiknya, mungkin Jongin sudah sedikit mabuk.

.

.

.

Saat memasuki kamar Sehun, Luhan berhenti tepat diambang pintu. Minseok berada disamping Sehun diatas tempat tidur, dengan Sehun dilekukan lengannya. Sebuah boneka rusa baru berada disisi Sehun yang lain.

Dengan wajah tanpa _make up_ dan rambut diikat ekor kuda, Minseok terlihat seperti remaja. Minseok sedang membacakan dongeng untuk Sehun, yang matanya masih berair tapi sudah terlihat lebih damai.

Sehun menoleh kearah Luhan dengan bingung sekaligus senang. "Samchon pulang."

Luhan beranjak ke tempat tidur dan menunduk diatas Sehun, untuk membelai rambutnya. Tangan Luhan bertahan dikening Sehun untuk memeriksa temperatur tubuhnya. "Tentu saja aku pulang," gumam Luhan. "Aku tidak mungkin bisa pergi jauh jika anakku sedang sakit."

"Aku muntah," kata Sehun dengan sedih.

"Aku tahu, sayang."

"Imo membawakan aku boneka rusa dan memandikan aku..."

"Ssst...kau seharusnya sudah mulai tidur."

Luhan menoleh kearah Minseok, dan terpesona oleh tatapan gelap wanita itu.

Minseok tersenyum pada Luhan. "Satu halaman lagi untuk menyelesaikan babnya?" kata Minseok, ada kesan bertanya pada suaranya, dan Luhan mengangguk.

Luhan mundur dan duduk disamping tempat tidur, saat Minseok meneruskan dongengnya. Tatapan Luhan terpaku pada Sehun , yang kelopak matanya sudah berat, napasnya perlahan dan teratur. Kedamaian, kelegaan dan kecemasan berbaur menjadi satu didalam dada Luhan.

"Samchon," bisik Sehun saat Minseok selesai membacakan dongeng. Sebuah tangan kecil keluar dari balik selimut dan terulur pada Luhan.

"Iya?"

"Jongin samchon bilang aku bisa" –Sehun terdiam untuk menguap—"mendapatkan permen untuk sarapan."

"Sepertinya tidak masalah." Luhan mengangkat tangan Sehun dan menciumnya. "Tidurlah," gumam Luhan. "Aku akan terus menjagamu malam ini."

Sehun menggerakkan kepalanya untuk mencari posisi nyaman diatas bantal dan langsung tertidur. Dengan perlahan, Minseok melepaskan diri dari Sehun, dan bangun dari atas tempat tidur. Minseok mengenakan celana jins dan sepatu kets. Sweater katunnya yang berwarna _pink_ terangkat keatas pinggang, menyingkap bagian perut yang berwarna pucat. Minseok merona dan segera menurunkan bagian sweaternya, tapi sebelumnya Luhan sudah lebih dulu melihat kulit mulus disana.

Mereka meninggalkan kamar Sehun bersama-sama, mematikan lampu, tapi membiarkan sedikit cahaya dari koridor masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Terima kasih," kata Luhan dengan suara pelan, sambil membimbing Minseok menyusuri koridor yang remang-remang menuju ke tangga. "Aku minta maaf karena Jongin sampai menelponmu. Seharusnya aku berada disini."

"Tidak masalah. Aku tidak punya kesibukan lain."

"Mengurus anak orang lain yang sedang sakit tentu bukan hal yang menyenangkan."

"Aku sudah terbiasa mengurus orang sakit. Tidak ada yang membuatku terganggu. Dan Sehun sangat menyenangkan, aku bersedia melakukan apapun untuknya."

Luhan meraih tangan Minseok dan mendengar napas wanita itu tercekat. "Hati-hati, disini lantainya tidak rata. Kami masih belum selesai merenovasi rumah ini."

Tangan Minseok mengepal, begitu pula dengan Luhan, tangan mereka saling menggenggam dengan erat dalam suasana yang intim. Minseok membiarkan Luhan membawanya ke tangga.

Saat akan menyusuri tangga Minseok melepaskan genggaman tangan Luhan, Minseok berpegangan pada susuran tangga.

"Biarkan aku turun lebih dulu," ujar Luhan.

"Kenapa?"

"Jika kau terjatuh, aku akan bisa menangkapmu."

"Aku tidak akan terjatuh," protes Minseok, tapi ia membiarkan Luhan mendahuluinya. Saat mereka menuruni tangga, suara Minseok menyapu Luhan dengan lembut seperti kelopak bunga yang tipis. "Aku membawa termosmu. Tidak ada ucapan terima kasih untukmu, karena sekarang aku kembali minum kopi. Meskipun aku tidak pernah merasakan kopi yang senikmat buatanmu."

"Ada campuran rahasia didalamnya."

"Apa itu?"

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu."

"Kenapa tidak."

"Jika kau bisa membuatnya sendiri, kau tidak akan kembali untuk meminta lagi."

Suasana berubah sunyi sejenak, saat Minseok berusaha untuk menginterpretasikan pernyataan Luhan itu. "Aku akan kembali lagi besok pagi untuk melihat keadaan Sehun, dalam perjalanan menuju ke toko. Apakah itu berarti aku bisa mendapatkan kopi lagi?"

"Aku akan memberikan kopi sebanyak yang kau mau." Saat mencapai anak tangga terbawah, Luhan berbalik dan menangkap Minseok saat wanita itu mulai terhuyung.

"Oh..." Minseok terkesiap dan berpegangan pada Luhan. Luhan menopang tubuh Minseok dengan memegangi pinggulnya. Beberapa jumput ikal rambut Minseok menyapu wajah Luhan, sentuhan selembut sutra itu langsung membuat Luhan terangsang. Minseok masih berada ditangga, tubuhnya belum stabil, sepenuhnya berada dibawah kendali Luhan.

Luhan sangat menyadari keberadaan Minseok, nafas wanita itu yang hangat dan cepat, yang ingin sekali ditenangkan olehnya.

"Susuran tangganya berakhir sebelum anak tangga terakhir," jelas Luhan. Itu adalah satu kekurangan rumah ini yang sudah diantisipasi olehnya dan Jongin, tapi selalu membuat tamu terkejut.

"Kenapa kau tidak memperingatkan aku?" bisik Minseok.

Tangan Minseok berada dibahu Luhan. Luhan bisa mendorong Minseok ke depan dengan sangat mudah dan menciumnya. Tapi Luhan tetap tidak bergerak, memegangi Minseok dengan cara yang menyerupai pelukan. Mereka berada cukup dekat, hingga Luhan bisa merasakan napas Minseok diudara sekitar mereka.

"Mungkin karena aku ingin menangkapmu," jawab Luhan.

Minseok mengeluarkan tawa gugup, menegaskan betapa ia terkejut oleh pernyataan Luhan. Luhan merasakan gerakan tangan Minseok yang meremas dengan lembut, seperti seekor kucing yang merasakan permukaan baru. Tapi Minseok tidak memberikan indikasi mengenai apa yang diinginkannya, tidak membuat gerakan mendekat atau menjauh dari Luhan, hanya berdiri diam disana dan menunggu.

Luhan melangkah mundur dan membantu Minseok menuruni anak tangga, kemudian membawa wanita itu ke dapur yang lebih terang.

Jongin sudah menghabiskan _wine-_ nya dan hendak mengisinya lagi. "Minseok-ah," seru Jongin dengan nada suara penuh kasih, seolah mereka sudah saling mengenal selama bertahun-tahun. "Penyelamatku."

Minseok tertawa. " memangnya wanita bisa menjadi penyelamatmu?"

"Wanita adalah penyelamat _terbaik,_ " ujar Jongin meyakinkan Minseok. "Apa kau mau segelas _wine?"_

Minseok menggelengkan kepalanya. "Terima kasih, tapi aku harus segera pulang kerumah. Anjingku harus dikeluarkan."

"Kau punya anjing?"

"Sebenarnya, aku hanya merawatnya sementara. Aku memiliki seorang teman yang menjalankan program penyelamatan dipulau ini, dan dia membujukku untuk merawat anjing itu, sampai ada yang mau mengambilnya."

"Anjing jenis apa?"

"Bulldog. Anjing itu mempunyai gigi ompong, alergi kulit, suara yang mengganggu...dan yang paling buruk, gaho tidak memiliki ekor. Ekornya terjepit dan harus diamputasi."

"Gaho? Bukankah itu nama anjing dari anggota Big**ng?" tanya Luhan.

"Iya, temanku yang memberi nama Gaho—Anjing yang sangat dicintai pemiliknya—karena temanku adalah fans penyanyi itu. Gaho tidak tahu betapa mengerikan dirinya...tapi dia tetap berharap bisa dicintai. Dia baik dan penurut. Namun sebagian orang bahkan terlalu jijik untuk membelainya." Mata Minseok terlihat berkilau, dan senyum sedih tampak diwajahnya. "aku mulai putus asa. Mungkin pada akhirnya dia akan tinggal selamanya denganku dan aku kasihan dia selalu kesepian harus sendiri dirumah saat aku bekerja."

Luhan menatap Minseok dengan penuh ketakjuban. Minseok memiliki belas kasih tak terhingga, yang membuatnya terlihat menggoda sekaligus mengagumkan. Minseok adalah seorang wanita yang ingin memberikan kebahagian, ingin menebarkan cinta yang dimilikinya pada siapapun...seorang wanita yang bersedia merawat seekor anjing yang tidak diinginkan oleh semua orang.

Luhan ingat Minseok pernah bilang bahwa setelah mendampingi suaminya menjelang ajal, tidak ada lagi yang tersisa didalam dirinya untuk diberikan pada orang lain. Tapi sebenarnya, Minseok masih memiliki banyak sekali hal yang bisa diberikannya.

Jongin beranjak maju untuk melingkarkan lengan diseputar bahu Minseok. "Kau telah menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang malam ini." Katanya pada Minseok.

"Nyawa Sehun tidak dalam bahaya," jelas Minseok.

"Maksudku nyawaku." Jongin menyeringai pada Luhan. "Tentu saja, kau pasti sadar bahwa salah satu dari kita harus menikahinya."

"Kalian berdua bukan tipeku," balas Minseok, dan tawa terkejut mulai terlontar dari bibirnya saat Jongin menggendongnya.

"Kau telah mengisi ruang kosong dalam jiwaku," seru Jongin pada Minseok dengan gaya yang berlebihan.

"Jika kau menjatuhkan aku," kata Minseok. "kau pasti mati."

Saat Luhan mengamati mereka berdua, ia diliputi perasaan cemburu. Mereka bisa begitu santai dengan satu sama lain, begitu nyaman—bisa menjadi teman dalam waktu singkat. Dan rayuan gurauan Jongin seolah menjadi ejekan atas perasaan Luhan terhadap Minseok.

"Dia harus segera pulang," tegas Luhan pada adiknya dengan ketus.

Saat mendengar kesan marah pada suara kakaknya, Jongin menatap Luhan dengan sorot penuh pengertian, dan senyumnya melebar. Jongin menurunkan Minseok, memberi wanita itu pelukan singkat, dan mengambil gelas _wine_ -nya. "Kakakku akan mengantarmu ke mobilmu," ujar Jongin pada Minseok. "aku ingin menawarkan diri, tapi aku harus menghabiskan minumanku."

"Aku bisa keluar sendiri," tegas Minseok.

Tapi Luhan tetap menemaninya.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan padamu," ujar Luhan saat mereka sampai disamping mobil Minseok.

"Apa?" tanya Minseok dengan ragu-ragu.

"Bisakah kau mengantarkan anjingmu besok pagi untuk bermain bersama kami? Dia bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama Sehun. Mungkin berjalan-jalan denganku. Kami akan menjaganya dengan baik."

Suasana saat itu terlalu gelap bagi Luhan untuk bisa melihat ekspresi wajah Minseok, tapi keterkejutan terbaca jelas dari suaranya. "Sungguh? Aku yakin Gaho pasti akan menyukainya. Tapi kau pasti tidak mau terlihat bersama dengannya." Mereka berdiri disamping mobil, saling berhadapan ditengah cahaya redup lampu hias taman. Mata Luhan sudah bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan bayangan gelap. "Sejujurnya, sangat memalukan mengajak Gaho kemanapun," lanjut Minseok. "Orang-orang akan menatap dengan jijik."

Apakah Minseok kira ia adalah pria yang tidak memilki toleransi? Berpikiran sempit? Bahwa standarnya sangat tinggi, sehingga ia tidak sanggup, walaupun hanya sehari, terlihat bersama dengan makhluk yang sama sekali tidak menarik? Sial, memangnya Minseok belum cukup melihat rumah tempatnya tinggal sekarang? Yang kurang memenuhi standar.

"Bawa saja dia," ujar Luhan singkat.

"Baiklah." Nada suara Minseok terdengar sangat senang, kemudian berubah lebih tenang. "Seharusnya kau menghabiskan akhir pekanmu bersama Yixing."

"Iya."

"Kenapa dia tidak ikut pulang bersamamu?"

"Dia ingin tetap menghadiri pesta pertunangan sepupunya."

"Oh." Suara Minseok tidak lagi terdengar tenang. "Aku...aku harap tidak ada masalah."

"Aku tidak akan menyebutnya sebagai masalah. Tapi sekarang ini hubungan kami tidak terlihat memiliki masa depan yang baik."

Kebisuan yang menyesakkan terasa diantara mereka. Kemudian, Minseok berujar, "Tapi kalian terlihat sangat serasi."

"Aku tidak tahu apakah keserasian selalu bisa menjadi fondasi yang kuat untuk menjalani sebuah hubungan."

"Ketidakserasian bisa?"

"Yah, setidaknya ketidakserasian selalu bisa memberi banyak topik untuk dibicarakan."

Minseok tergelak. "Bagaimanapun juga, aku berharap hubungan kalian akan membaik dan terus berlanjut." Minseok berbalik kemobilnya, membuka pintu, dan melemparkan tas tangannya ke dalam. Kemudian Minseok berbalik untuk menghadap Luhan lagi.

"Terima kasih karena sudah merawat Sehun," ujar Luhan dengan suara pelan. "Apa yang kau lakukan sangat berarti untukku. Aku harap kau tahu bahwa jika kau membutuhkan apapun, aku akan selalu ada untukmu. Aku akan memberikan bantuan dalam bentuk apapun."

Ekspresi wjah Minseok melembut. "Kau sangat baik."

"Itu tidak benar."

"Iya, itu benar." Tanpa sadar Minseok melangkah maju dan memberikan pelukan hangat pada Luhan, seperti yang diberikannya tadi untuk Jongin.

Lengan Luhan melingkari tubuh Minseok. Akhirnya Luhan tahu seperti apa rasanya saat seluruh tubuh Minseok menempel dengan tubuhnya. Payudara, pinggul, kaki dan kepala Minseok bersandar didada Luhan, berat tubuh Minseok bertopang pada ujung kakinya. Mereka terus berpelukan, begitu dekat dan menyatu, kemudian saling melepaskan diri pada saat yang bersamaan.

Terasa kebisuan yang mengejutkan, hanya sepersekian detik. Kemudian dalam satu gerakan yang sepertinya sangat alami dan tak terhindarkan, layaknya gelombang air laut, mereka saling berpelukan lagi, dalam dekapan yang lebih erat dan intim, memberikan tekanan dan panas lebih besar. Setiap bagian diri Luhan menahan diri untuk memberikan kontak yang lebih dalam. Ia menekankan wajahnya kerambut Minseok dan mengisi lengannya dengan tubuh wanita itu.

Wajah Minseok menempel sebagian dileher Luhan, napas Minseok terasa seperti belaian hangat dikulit Luhan, membangkitkan dorongan primitif, kebutuhan yang tak tertahankan, dan kedekatan yang begitu mereka dambakan. Luhan mencari-cari sumber kehangatan itu, bibir Minseok yang lembut. Ia membiarkan dirinya mencium Minseok, sekali ini saja.

Minseok gemetar, mendorong dirinya sendiri kepada Luhan, seolah ia mencari kehangatan ditengah badai salju. Diam-diam Luhan menekankan bibirnya ke cekungan dibalik telinga Minseok, menghirup aroma dan merasakan kelembutan tubuh Minseok. Pada awalnya, ketegasan membuat Luhan ceroboh, bibirnya yang terbuka menyusuri garis leher Minseok, turun kekerah sweater _pink_ Minseok dan kembali lagi. Kulit leher Minseok bergerak di mulut Luhan, saat wanita itu terkesiap. Karena tidak menemukan penolakan dari Minseok, Luhan mulai melumat mulut Minseok dengan penuh gairah, memperdalam ciuman yang begitu ia dambakan. Luhan mencari-cari, merasakan Minseok, dan membiarkan sensasi yang dirasakannya meledak menjadi sesuatu yang liar dan tak terkendali.

Pada awalnya respons Minseok ragu-ragu, mulutnya bergerak keatas dalam sapuan bingung. Tubuh Minseok terasa ringan dan lentur, seolah menyatu dengan tubuh Luhan. Saat merasakan keseimbangan Minseok goyah, Luhan menurunkan tangannya kepinggul Minseok untuk mendorong wanita itu lebih dekat dengannya. Mulut Luhan menemukan mulut Minseok lagi. Luhan mencium Minseok sampai tenggorokan Minseok bergetar oleh erangan nikmat dan jari-jarinya merayap ke dalam rambut Luhan.

Tapi kemudian Minseok tiba-tiba mendorong Luhan menjauh. Kata 'tidak' tergantung diantara mereka, begitu pelan sehingga Luhan sendiri tidak sepenuhnya yakin Minseok mengatakannya.

Luhan langsung melepaskan Minseok, teriakan protes menyebar ke sekujur tubuhnya saat ia berusaha keras untuk melakukannya.

Minseok mundur selangkah, dan bersandar dimobil, jelas sekali terlihat tercengang. Luhan bisa saja menganggap hal itu sangat lucu, jika ia belum dalam keadaan amat terangsang. Luhan menarik napas panjang dan bergetar oleh gairah yang tertahan, berusaha untuk mengendalikan tubuhnya yang tersiksa agar bisa lebih tenang. Dan memaksakan dirinya sendiri agar tidak meraih Minseok lagi.

Minseoklah yang pertama kali bicara. "Tidak seharusnya aku...itu bukan..." suara Minseok memudar, dan ia menggelengkan kepala dengan putus asa. "Oh, Tuhan."

Luhan berusaha agar suaranya kembali normal. "Kau akan kembali ke sini besok pagi?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Iya...mungkin."

"Minseok..."

"Jangan sekarang. Aku tidak bisa..." suara Minseok terdengar tercekat lagi, seolah tenggorokannya sedang berusaha untuk menahan tangis. Minseok masuk ke mobil dan menyalakan mesinnya.

Saat Luhan berdiri dijalanan berbatu, Minseok membawa mobilnya menuju ke jalan utama dan melaju tanpa sekalipun menoleh ke belakang.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Halow cuap2 dikit boleh?!

Ciye2 yang pada bahagia idolanya comeback, eh aku juga deng hoho. Yang minta ini diupdate pas tanggal 11 ini udah aku kasih, bingung mo tadi pagi gk bisa kalo ntar malem juga gk akan sempet jadi siang2 ini gk papa ya asal jangan dibayangin secara detail pas bagian Kissing (eh malah dijelasin, duh) biar gk batal puasanya. **Lily Levia** happy b'day yeth ;) udah aku kabulin keinginanmu yang ini dan moga terkabul keinginanmu yang laen, sehat dan bahagia selalu.

Bingung sama nama anjing jadi pinjam nama anjingnya bang Jiyong :3

Mo nyapa yang udah review:

 **Kim yerim:** Duh Yixing sayang sama Sehun kok say cuman sebatas keponakan gk ingin lebih gitu ajah. Tapi iya sih Yixing egois. Kita biarkan Luhan yang milih siapa yang cocok jadi ibu Sehun ya :3

 **hyenieepie:** enak ya godain Luhan ^^ ini Minseok muncul

 **SLHan:** hampir...ditungguin ajah bentar lagi.

 **Adamas Azalea:** kadang orang jadi egois kalo udah merasa memiliki seseorang, Luhan orangnya emang cemburuan (jadi inget saat Lumin masih bareng di Ekso aihhh luhan yang overprotektif)...ini semangatttt XD

 **Guest Elferani:** eh salah, 3 namja chingu. Walo Junmyeon jarang muncul kkk

 **xiurichi:** iya ada ujian, ujian kehidupan haha. Aku dah kerja kok ^^. Kok tebakanmu tepat ya, iya ini thehun udah baikan karena ada Minseok imo hihi.

 **gak jelas:** duh jangan2 ini terinspirasi dari kisah kamu kah :o seneng liat cow yang perhatian ma anak kecil, duh si ganteng pasti seneng punya samchon kayak kamu ^^ Luhan lagi usaha nih.

 **Hyun CB618:** yup, sependapat. Ini memang keadaan serba salah. Dilihat secara umum mungkin akan berpihak untuk pulang keSehun, tapi jika posisi cew itu kamu mungkin kamu akan jadi seperti Yixing.

 **Lily levia:** ini ada kan JongMin nya walo dikit ^^

 **Lu hanmin:** tenang Minseok udah stand by dirumah buat ngerawat hunie kok.

 **Park eun yeong :** selama gk ada masalah serius lanjut terus dong ^^ walo sering telat sih.

.

.

.

Bye

Semangat untuk puasanya XD


	9. Chapter 9

Miracle

.

.

.

Lumin slight Hanxing, gs for Minseok, Yixing, and chibi Sehun. Please! Gk suka? Out, don't be hater. Thank u ^^

.

.

Remake dari Lisa Kleypas 'Christmas Eve at Friday Harbour'

.

.

.

Chapter 9

.

.

.

Alarm jam membangunkan Minseok dengan bunyi yang nyaring, dimulai dengan nada yang terputus-putus, kemudian meningkat baik dari segi frekuensi maupun volumenya, hingga terdengar seperti jeritan memekakkan yang memaksanya bangun dari tempat tidur. Sambil mengerang dan terhuyung , Minseok meraih jam weker diatas lemari kecil dan mematikan alarmnya. Ia sengaja meletakkan jam wekernya jauh dari tempat tidur karena sudah belajar dimasa lalu bahwa jika jam weker diletakkan di meja samping tempat tidur, ia mampu mematikan alarmnya saat masih dalam keadaan tertidur lelap.

Suara cakaran menusuk telinga, dan pintu kamar yang berayun terbuka menyingkap sosok Gaho yang besar, wajahnya yang kotak dengan gigi ompong. _Ta-ra!_ Sepertinya ekspresi wajah Gaho berseru demikian, seolah melihat bulldog yang setengah botak, pincang dan ompong adalah cara terbaik untuk memulai hari seseorang. Kebotakan yang dialami oleh Gaho adalah hasil dari penyakit kulit, yang sudah disembuhkan oleh antibiotik dan diet khusus. Tapi sejauh ini bulu Gaho tidak pernah tumbuh kembali. Kakinya yang pincang membuat Gaho terlihat aneh setiap kali anjing itu berjalan atau berlari.

"Selamat pagi, Gaho," sapa Minseok, sambil menunduk untuk membelai anjing itu. "Sungguh malam yang panjang." Tidur yang gelisah, berbalik dan berguling diatas tempat tidur, dan mimpi aneh.

Kemudian Minseok teringat kenapa ia tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak.

Erangan terlontar dari mulutnya, dan tangannya terdiam diatas kepala Gaho yang botak.

Cara Luhan menciumnya...cara ia merespons ciuman itu...

Dan tidak ada pilihan, ia harus menghadapi Luhan pagi ini. Jika ia tidak datang, Luhan mungkin akan menarik kesimpulan yang salah. Satu-satunya pilihan baginya adalah datang dan bersikap seolah tidak ada yang terjadi. Ia akan bersikap santai dan tak acuh.

Minseok masuk ke kamar mandi, mencuci wajahnya dan mengeringkannya dengan handuk. Dan ia terus memegangi handuk itu dimatanya, saat ia merasakan air mata yang tidak diharapkannya mulai mengalir. Ia membiarkan dirinya mengingat lagi ciuman itu selama beberapa saat. Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali ia dikuasai oleh gairah, dipeluk dengan erat oleh tubuh seorang pria. Dan Luhan terasa begitu kuat dan begitu hangat, sehingga tidak mengherankan jika ia menyerah terhadap godaan itu. Semua wanita pasti akan menunjukkan reaksi yang sama.

Sebagian dari sensasi yang dirasakannya tidaklah asing, tapi sebagian lagi sepenuhnya baru baginya. Ia tidak ingat pernah merasakan gairah yang begitu murni, rasa panas mengejutkan yang menyebar ke sekujur tubuhnya, dan semua itu terasa seperti pengkhianatan—dan sember bencana. Itu lebih dari sekedar situasi yang menggelisahkan bagi seorang wanita yang sudah cukup merasakan _pergolakan_ dalam hidupnya. Tidak boleh ada hubungan yang liar, gila dan membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar...tidak boleh lagi ada rasa sakit, tidak boleh lagi ada kehilangan...yang ia butuhkan adalah ketenangan dan kedamaian.

Tapi semua itu tidak ada gunanya. Minseok memiliki alasan kuat untuk merasa yakin bahwa Luhan akan kembali pada Yixing. Ia hanyalah selingan sesaat, penyimpangan kecil. Tidak mungkin Luhan mau berurusan dengan beban yang dipikulnya; ia sendiri tidak mau membaginya. Semalam tidak berarti apa-apa untuk Luhan.

Dan Minseok harus meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, entah dengan cara apa, bahwa semua itu juga tidak berarti apa-apa untuknya.

Setelah menyimpan kembali handuknya, Minseok menunduk kearah Gaho, yang sedang terengah-engah dan mendengau disampingnya. "Aku wanita yang kuat," tegas Minseok pada Gaho. "Aku pasti bisa mengatasinya. Kita akan pergi kesana, dan aku akan menitipkanmu sepanjang hari ini. Dan kau harus berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk tidak terlihat aneh."

Setelah mengenakan rok denim, sepatu bot berhak rendah, dan jaket santai yang serasi, Minseok memakai sedikit _make up_ diwajahnya. Perona pipi warna _pink_ , maskara, sapuan pelembab bibir, dan bedak untuk menutupi jejak kurang tidur semalam. Apakah itu terlalu berlebihan? Apakah Luhan akan menganggapnya berusaha untuk memikat pria itu? Minseok memutar bola matanya dan menggelengkan kepala saat menyadari kekonyolan pikirannya itu.

Gaho yang suka bepergian, terlihat senang sekali saat Minseok mengangkatnya ke dalam mobil. Gaho berusaha untuk menjulurkan kepalanya keluar dari jendela mobil, tapi Minseok terus menahannya sekuat tenaga, karena takut anjing yang kepalanya lebih besar dari badannya itu terjungkal keluar dari jendela.

Hari itu terasa sejuk dan cerah, langit tampak biru dengan lapisan awan tipis. Minseok merasakan kegugupannya semakin meningkat begitu ia mendekati perkebunan anggur. Ia menarik napas panjang untuk menenangkan diri, kemudian mengulanginya lagi, dan lagi, sampai ia nyaris sama melayangnya seperti Gaho.

Minseok melihat Jongin bersama para pekerjanya sedang berada diantara tanaman anggur. Begitu sampai didepan rumah, Minseok menghentikan mobilnya dan menoleh ke Gaho. "Kita akan terlihat santai dan penuh percaya diri," ujarnya pada Gaho. "Bukan masalah besar."

Anjing bulldog itu menyurukkan kepalanya ke Minseok dengan penuh kasih, menuntut agar Minseok membelainya. Minseok membelai Gaho dengan lembut dan menghela napas. "Sekarang saatnya."

Sambil menarik tali Gaho, Minseok membawa anjing itu ke pintu depan, berhenti dengan sabar saat Gaho melompat terpincang-pincang untuk menaiki tangga. Sebelum Minseok mengetuk, ternyata pintu itu sudah terbuka lebih dulu, dan Luhan berdiri disana dengan memakai celana jins dan kemeja flanel. Luhan terlihat sangat seksi dengan kemeja yang sedikit kusut dan rambut gelap yang berantakan, sehingga membuat perut Minseok bergelanyar.

"Masuklah." Suara serak Luhan terdengar seperti alunan musik ditelinga Minseok. Ia membawa anjingnya masuk ke rumah.

Senyuman tampak dimata Luhan yang berbinar-binar. "Gaho," sapa Luhan, kemudian ia berjongkok disamping Gaho. Anjing itu menghampiri Luhan dengan penuh semangat. Luhan membelai Gaho dengan lebih antusias daripada yang biasanya dilakukan Minseok, memeluk leher Gaho, menggosok dan menggaruknya. Gaho menyukai perhatian Luhan. Karena tidak memiliki ekor, Gaho hanya menggoyang-goyangkan bokongnya, hingga terlihat mirip dengan tarian Shakira.

Sambil terengah-engah dengan bersemangat, Gaho menjilat pergelangan tangan Luhan dan berbaring dilantai, kakinya menunjuk ke empat arah utama kompas.

Bahkan dalam keadaan gugup Minseok masih bisa tertawa melihat tingkah polah Gaho. "Kau yakin tidak mau berubah pikiran?"

Luhan menengadah pada Minseok dengan sorot gembira. "Aku yakin." Luhan membuka tali pengikat leher Gaho dan melepaskannya, berdiri untuk menghadap Minseok, dan dengan lembut mengambil tali dari tangan Minseok.

Saat tangan mereka bersentuhan, Minseok merasakan nadinya berdenyut "Bagaimana keadaan Sehun?" Minseok bisa memaksakan dirinya untuk bertanya dengan santai.

"Baik. Dia sedang makan jeli dan menonton kartun. Temperaturnya naik sekali lagi malam tadi, kemudian hilang sepenuhnya. Dia masih sedikit lemah." Luhan mengamat Minseok dengan intens, seolah hendak menyerap setiap detail dirinya. "Minseok...semalam aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu takut."

Jantung Minseok mulai berdetak dengan cepat dan keras. "Aku tidak takut. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu kenapa hal itu bisa sampai terjadi. Pasti karena _wine-_ nya."

"Kita tidak minum _wine._ Hanya Jongin yang meminumnya."

Permukaan kulit Minseok langsung memerah dan terasa hangat. "Yah, masalahnya adalah kita terbawa suasana. Mungkin karena cahaya bulan."

"Semalam sangat gelap."

"Dan sudah larut. Sekitar tengah malam..."

"Baru pukul sepuluh."

"...dan kau merasa bersyukur karena aku membantu merawat Sehun, dan..."

"Aku tidak merasa bersyukur. Yah, aku memang bersyukur, tapi bukan karena itu aku menciummu."

Suara Minseok sarat dengan keputus asaan. "Intinya, aku tidak merasa seperti itu terhadapmu."

Luhan menatap Minseok dengan sorot skeptis. "Kau membalas ciumanku."

"Hanya sebagai seorang teman. Itu ciuman antar teman." Minseok cemberut saat ia melihat bahwa Luhan tidak mempercayainya. "Aku membalas ciumanmu demi kesopanan."

"Salah satu etika pergaulan?"

"Iya."

Luhan mengulurkan tangan dan menarik minseok ke dalam dekapannya, lengannya melingkari tubuh Minsok yang kaku. Minseok terlalu terkejut untuk bersuara atau bergerak. Kepala Luhan ditundukkan, dan mulutnya sudah melumat mulut Minseok, dalam ciuman yang kuat , perlahan dan memabukkan, yang mengirimkan getaran nikmat ke sekujur tubuh Minseok. Minseok menjadi lemah karena gelombang panas gairah yang menerpanya, tidak berdaya untuk mencegah dirinya membuka diri terhadap ciuman Luhan.

Salah satu tangan Luhan bergerak ke rambut Minseok, dan membelai kepalanya. Dunia terasa menjauh, dan yang Minseok tahu hanyalah kenikmatan, kebutuhan, dan rasa mendamba yang terasa didalam dirinya. Pada saat mulut Luhan melepaskan pagutan mulutnya, Minseok sudah bergetar dari kepala hingga kaki.

Luhan menatap langsung ke dalam mata Minseok yang masih diliputi gairah, dan alis pria itu terangkat dengan gaya menantang, seolah ingin bertanya, _sudah jelas?_

Dagu Minseok bergerak untuk mengangguk lemah.

Dengan hati-hati Luhan merebahkan kepala Minseok ke bahunya dan menunggu sampai kaki Minseok cukup kuat untuk menopang tubuhnya sendiri.

"Aku harus mengurus beberapa hal," Minseok mendengar Luhan berkata demikian dari atas kepalanya, "dan itu termasuk memutuskan hubunganku dengan Yixing."

Minseok menarik tubuhnya dan menatap Luhan dengan sorot gelisah. "kumohon, jangan putus dengannya hanya karena aku."

"Keputusan itu tidak ada hubungannya denganmu." Luhan menyapukan bibirnya ke ujung hidung Minseok. "Tapi karena Yixing pantas mendapatkan lebih dari sekedar menjadi wanita yang diandalkan oleh seseorang. Aku pikir dia akan menjadi sosok yang tepat untuk Sehun, dan itu saja sudah cukup. Tapi belakangan ini aku menyadari, jika tidak tepat untukku, maka tidak akan tepat juga untuk Sehun."

"Aku tidak siap untuk berhubungan denganmu sekarang," ujar Minseok terang-terangan. "Aku belum siap."

Jemari Luhan terentang dirambut Minseok, menyisirinya dengan perlahan. "Menurutmu kapan kau siap?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku membutuhkan sosok transisi terlebih dahulu."

"Aku akan menjadi sosok transisi itu."

Bahkan sekarang, disaat Minseok sedang bimbang, Luhan tetap bisa membuatnya tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, siapa yang akan menjadi pria setelahnya?"

"Aku juga akan menjadi pria itu."

Tawa lepas terlontar dari mulut Minseok. "Luhan. Aku tidak..."

"Tunggu," sela Luhan dengan lembut. "Terlalu dini bagi kita untuk membahas masalah ini. Untuk sekarang, tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan. Ikuti aku, kita akan menemui Sehun."

Gaho bangun dan mengikuti mereka.

Sehun sedang berada diruang tamu yang menyambung dengan dapur, bergelung disofa dengan selimut tebal dan bantal empuk. Sehun sudah tidak lagi terlihat lemah dan lesu seperti kemarin, tapi masih sedikit pucat. Saat melihat Minseok, Sehun tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya.

Minseok menghampiri gadis kecil itu dan memeluknya dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Coba tebak siapa yang kubawa?" tanya Minseok diatas rambut Sehun. Sehun memang sudah diberitahu Luhan mengenai anjing milik Minseok.

"Gaho!" seru Sehun dengan riang.

Saat namanya dipanggil, bulldog itu langsung ke sofa dengan mata membelalak dan seringaian ompong. Sehun menatap anjing itu dengan kaget, dan terhempas ke belakang saat Gaho meletakkan kaki depannya ke pinggir sofa dan berdiri hanya dengan kakinya yang pincang. "Dia terlihat lucu," bisik Sehun pada Minseok.

"iya, tapi dia tidak mengetahuinya. Dia pikir dia sangat rupawan."

Sehun tergelak dan mencondongkan tubuh kedepan untuk membelai Gaho dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Sambil mendengus, gaho membaringkan kepala besarnya pada Sehun dan memejamkan matanya dengan puas.

"Dia _suka_ diperhatikan," ujar Minseok pada Sehun, yang mulai membelai dan mengajak bicara anjing manja itu. Minseok tersenyum dan mencium kepala Sehun. "Aku harus pergi sekarang. Terima kasih karena kau mau mengasuhnya hari ini, Sehun. Saat aku kembali untuk menjemputnya nanti, aku akan membawakan kejutan untukmu dari toko mainan."

Luhan mengamati dari ambang pintu, tatapannya terlihat hangat dan penuh perhatian. "Kau mau sarapan dulu?" tanyanya. "Kami punya telur dan roti panggang."

"Terima kasih, tapi aku sudah makan."

"Kalau begitu, coba jeli ini," seru Sehun. "Luhan samchon membuatnya dalam tiga warna. Dia memberiku sebagian dan mengatakan kalau itu semangkuk pelangi."

"Oh, ya?" Minseok tersenyum pada Luhan. "Senang sekali mendengar samchon- _mu_ menggunakan imajinasinya."

"Kau belum tahu saja," timpal Luhan. Luhan mengantar Minseok ke pintu depan dan memberinya termos kopi. Minseok merasa senang dengan kenyamanan yang dirasakannya. Anjing, anak, pria dengan kemeja flanel, rumah besar yang belum selesai direnovasi...semua terasa sempurna.

"Rasanya tidak pertukaran yang adil," ujar Minseok. "Kopi istimewa ditukar dengan sehari bersama Gaho."

"Jika itu berarti aku bisa bertemu denganmu dua kali sehari," timpal Luhan. "Aku akan menerima kesepakatan itu setiap saat."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Hue menboong sama mas cahyo T.T bukan bias tapi serasa memiliki #plaks

 **Xiurici:** ini untuk semangat kamu yang berapi-api walo yg ngetik mata sudah lima watt :v thanks reviewnya, walo ini juga gk panas tapi jangan dibaca pas puasa yeth.

 **Tobanga garry:** aku juga suka banget ni couple tp yang nulis pake pair ini jarang pake banget. Semoga ini bisa ngobati kerinduan couple yang udah karam itu T.T

 **Lavenderonyxminkmink:** gk papa yg penting review :3 thanks ya, ditunggu reviewnya lagi.

 **Lily levia:** iya sama2 ^^ udah bisa ditebakkan hubungan hanxing mo dibawa kemana.

 **Lu hanmin:** yg pas wawancara Yixing pegang Minseok terus ditampik ma Luhan, duh han kamu overprotektif sekali. Bengek inget mereka hiks.

 **Ayp:** aku juga mauuu~~~

 **Elferani:** Lumin fightingggg~~ duh kayaknya Luhan cinta beneran deh say.

 **Adamas Azalea:** kalo nyebut anjing bulldog langsung kepikiran anjingnya bebeb jiyong nih duh, si anjing legendaris :v iya moga Luhan diberi jalan yang mulus semulus pantas Gaho kkkk iya nih semangat juga ya puasanya buat kamu ^^

 **Naik kapal xiuhan:** moga ini gk kelamaan ya, ini udah diluangkan waktunya XD thanks reviewnya.

 **Yehethun:** iye XD

 **Rlike:** moga ya...ini tinggal dikit lagi end kok tenang ajah.

 **Fansnya Lumin:** aku juga cinta kamu ^^

 **Park eun yeong:** iya, thanks udah nunggu, ini update untuk kamu :3

 **Luminie:** konflik dikit, seperti yg aku dah bilang ff ini ceritanya ringan kok ^^

 **Saya sayya:** thanks udah mampir ^^

 **Alice:** pertama baca aku juga nyesek pas interaksi sehun sama paman2nya yg ganteng itu T.T i know what you feel.

Udah ngantuk pake banget. See you next time, review again please. Ketemu lagi habis lebaran ya ^^

Maap lahir batin XD


	10. Chapter 10

Miracle

.

.

.

Lumin slight Hanxing, gs for Minseok, Yixing, and chibi Sehun. Please! Gk suka? Out, don't be hater. Thank u ^^

.

.

Remake dari Lisa Kleypas 'Christmas Eve at Friday Harbour'

.

.

.

Chapter 10

.

.

.

Ps..ada perubahan jadi baca lagi ya chap ini. Thanks

.

.

Selama dua minggu berikutnya, Minseok mendapati dirinya semakin sering bertemu dengan Luhan. Yang membuatnya lega, sepertinya Luhan sudah bisa menerima bahwa ia hanya tertarik pada persahabatan untuk hubungan mereka. Luhan sering mampir ke toko mainan dengan membawa setermos kopi, dan sesekali pria itu juga membawakan makanan kecil dari tokonya. Beberapa kali Luhan juga berhasil membujuk Minseok untuk pergi makan siang bersama, dimana mereka bisa mengobrol santai, sampai Minseok tidak menyadari sudah dua jam mereka berada disana.

Minseok tidak pernah bisa menolak undangan Luhan, karena ia tidak dapat menemukan alasan yang tepat. Bahkan, Luhan mampu melakukan segala hal yang mampu melenyapkan semua kekhawatiran Minseok. Tak ada ciuman atau komentar mesra, tak ada hal yang mengindikasikan bahwa Luhan tertarik dengan hubungan yang lebih serius daripada pertemanan.

Luhan sudah bertolak ke Busan untuk memutuskan hubungannya dengan Yixing, yang tampaknya bisa menerima keputusan itu secara lebih baik daripada yang diperkirakan. Saat Luhan menceritakan pada Minseok.

"Tidak ada air mata, jeritan ataupun drama," kata Luhan.

"Kau masih dalam kondisi yang labil," ujar Minseok. "Masih ada kemungkinan kau akan kembali padanya."

"Tak ada yang labil."

"Kau tak pernah tahu. Apa kau sudah menghapus nomornya dari ponselmu?"

"Sudah."

"Apa kau sudah mengembalikan semua barang yang ditinggalkannya dirumahmu?"

"Yixing tidak pernah punya kesempatan untuk meninggalkan barang apapun. Aku dan Jongin memiliki aturan: tidak boleh ada tamu yang menginap dirumah selama Sehun tinggal bersama kami."

"Jadi, saat Yixing mengunjungimu kesini, dimana kau dan dia..."

"Kami menginap dimotel atau hotel."

"Yah," ujar Minseok. "Aku rasa hubungan kalian benar-benar sudah berakhir. Apa kau yakin tidak akan menyesal? Normal saja jika kau merasa sedih setelah kehilangan sesuatu."

"Tidak ada yang hilang. Aku tidak pernah berpikir hubungan yang gagal hanya membuang-buang waktu. Kau selalu bisa mempelajari sesuatu."

"apa yang kau pelajari dari hubunganmu dengan Yixing?" tanya Minseok, tercengang oleh pernyataan Luhan.

"Aku pernah berpikir bahwa fakta kami tidak pernah bertengkar adalah sesuatu yang baik. Sekarang aku menyadari bahwa itu berarti kami tidak benar-benar terikat."

.

.

Sehun meminta waktu sehari lagi bersama dengan Gaho, dan Minseokpun membawa kembali Gaho untuk Sehun. Saat mereka mendekati rumah, Minseok melihat papan landai sudah terpasang ditangga depan rumah. Anjing berkepala besarnya menaiki papan tersebut dengan jauh lebih mudah daripada harus melompati satu demi satu anak tangga yang sempit dan tinggi. "Apa itu untuk memudahkan gaho?" tanya Minseok saat Luhan membuka pintu.

"Papan itu? Iya. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Sempurna." Minseok tersenyum penuh penghargaan, menyadari bahwa Luhan memperhatikan kesulitan Gaho saat harus menaiki tangga, dan mencari cara untuk memudahkan anjing tersebut saat keluar masuk rumah.

"Kau masih berusaha mencarikan rumah permanen untuknya?" tanya Luhan sambil menahan pintu saat mereka masuk ke rumah. Luhan menunduk untuk membelai dan menggaruk Gaho, yang mengangkat kepala untuk menatapnya dengan seringaian ompong dan lidah yang dijulurkan.

"Masih, tapi kami tidak beruntung," jawab Minseok. "Gaho punya terlalu banyak masalah. Memang tidak masalah jika mengeluarkan uang banyak untuk perawatan anjing yang lucu, tapi untuk anjing seperti gaho...tidak akan ada yang mau."

"Sebenarnya, jika kau tidak keberatan," ujar Luhan dengan perlahan. "Kami mau memeliharanya."

Minseok terperangah. "Maksudmu secara permanen?"

"Iya. Kenapa kau terlihat terkejut seperti itu?"

"Dia bukan tipe anjingmu."

"Memangnya seperti apa tipe anjingku?"

"Yah, anjing yang normal. Jenis Labrador atau Springer. Yang bisa mengejarmu saat kau berlari."

"Aku akan memakaikan roda khusus untuk membantu Gaho berjalan. Kemarin sore, Jongin dan Sehun mengajari Gaho cara menggunaka papan luncur.

"Tapi..."

"kau keberatan aku menginginkan Gaho?"

"Tidak, hanya saja aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau menginginkannya."

"Gaho adalah teman yang baik. Dia pendiam. Jongin bilang Gaho pasti bisa berguna untuk menjaga kebun anggur. Dan yang paling penting adalah, Sehun menyukainya."

"Gaho butuh banyak perawatan, kau akan mendapat banyak sekali tagihan dokter hewan. Aku tidak yakin kau menyadari semua kesulitan yang akan kau hadapi ke depannya."

"Apapun itu, aku akan mengatasinya."

Minseok tidak memahami dirinya sendiri, ada sumbatan emosi yang mengganjal ditenggorokannya. Ia menundukkan tubuhnya untuk berjongkok disamping Gaho dan mulai membelai anjing itu, sambil mempertahankan agar wajahnya tidak terlihat sedih. "Gaho, sepertinya sekarang kau memiliki rumah permanen," ujarnya dengan suara serak.

Luhan berlutut disamping Minseok dan menangkup wajah Minseok dengan kedua tangan, memaksa Minseok untuk menatapnya. "Hei," ujar Luhan dengan lembut. "tidak apa-apa jika kau tidak mau melepasnya."

"Tidak. Kau hanya membuatku terkejut, itu saja."

"kau tidak percaya kalau aku bisa berkomitmen, bahkan sekalipun ada masalah serius yang harus kuhadapi kedepannya?" ibu jari Luhan membelai pipi Minseok. "aku belajar untuk menerima hidup yang harus kuhadapi. Memiliki anjing seperti Gaho memang akan merepotkan, sulit, dan mahal. Tapi pantas diperjuangkan. Kau memang benar...ada sesuatu yang mulia dalam diri Gaho. Buruk rupa diluar, tapi penuh dengan kepercayaan diri. Dia anjing yang baik."

Minseok ingin tersenyum, tapi dagunya gemetar, dan luapan emosi nyaris menguasainya lagi. "Kau pria yang baik," cetusnya. "Aku berharap suatu hari nanti kau akan menemukan seseorang yang bisa menghargaimu."

"Aku juga berharap begitu." Kata-kata itu diakhiri dengan senyuman. "Bisakah kita bangun dari lantai sekarang?"

.

.

.

Saat Luhan bertanya apa rencana Minseok untuk akhir pekan besok. Minseok mengatakan akan pulang ke Busan karena ibunya akan berulang tahun saat itu.

Melihat Luhan yang terlihat kecewa Minseok pun bertanya. "Ada apa?"

"Sehun akan berulang tahun besok."

Minseok mengalami dilema, karena merasa seolah ia berusaha meraih sesuatu yang sudah ia putuskan tidak akan diambilnya. Menghabiskan hari ulang tahun Sehun akan menjadi keterlibatan yang terlalu dalam, kedekatan yang terlalu intens untuknya. "Ah, maafkan aku" ujar Minseok, sambil memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum. "Eommaku sangat menginginkan Makaroni keju kesukaannya disetiap ulang tahunnya yang hanya bisa kubuat karena sangat mirip yang dibuat Nenekku jadi aku harus mengantarkannya besok."

"Makaroni –keju," Luhan memberikan tatapan mendamba pada Minseok. "Apa kau akan membawa pulang sisanya?"

Minseok mulai tertawa. "Aku akan membuatkan makaroni-keju untukmu juga. Apa kau mau aku buatkan pai juga?"

"Kau mau membuatkannya untukku?"

"Pai apa? Labu...apel...lemon?"

"Kejutkan aku," jawab Luhan, kemudian mencuri ciuman dari Minseok, yang dilakukan dengan sangat cepat, sehingga Minseok tidak sempat bereaksi.

.

Sehari sebelum akhir pekan, Minseok menjemput Sehun dan membawa gadis kecil itu kerumahnya untuk memasak bersama.

"Apa aku juga diundang?" tanya Jongin, saat hendak pergi.

"Tidak, ini hanya untuk para gadis," sahut Sehun sambil terkikik.

"Bagaimana jika aku memakai wig? Bagaimana jika aku berbicara dengan suara melengking seperti seorang gadis?"

"Jongin samchon," seru Sehun dengan ceria, "Samchon akan menjadi gadis paling jelek yang pernah ada!"

"Dan kau adalah gadis tercantik yang pernah ada," ujar Jongin sambil mencium Sehun. "Baiklah, kau boleh pergi tanpa aku. Tapi sebaiknya kau pulang dengan membawa pai yang sangat besar."

Minseok membawa Sehun ke rumahnya, menyetel musik yang ceria dan memakaikan celemek ke tubuh Sehun. Minseok menunjukkan pada Sehun bagaimana cara menggunakan parutan keju yang berbentuk lonceng kuno, jenis parutan yang memiliki empat sisi. Meskipun Minseok akan menggunakan blender untuk sebagian besar kejunya, tapi ia ingin Sehun mendapatkan pengalaman bisa memarut keju dengan tangan. Rasanya sangat mengharukan saat bisa melihat kegembiraan Sehun didapur; menimbang, mengaduk, dan mencicipi masakan yang mereka buat bersama.

Tak hanya membuat pai, mereka memotong adonan kulit sisa untuk dibentuk menjadi kue yang lucu, ditaburi gula dan kayu manis, dan dipanggang dengan loyang.

"Eomma ku menyebut ini kue sampah." Ujar Minseok.

Sehun menatap kue yang dipanggang melalui jendela oven. "Apa eomma imo masih hidup?" tanyanya.

"Iya, masih. Sebenarnya besok adalah ulang tahun eommaku dan eomma imo menginginkan makaroni keju untuk hadiah ulang tahun, maafkan imo karena tak bisa ikut merayakan ulang tahun Sehun besok." Minseok menyingkirkan kayu penggiling adonan dan menghampiri Sehun. Ia berlutut disamping Sehun, meletakkan tangannya diseputar tubuh mungil gadis kecil itu, dan bersama-sama mereka menatap jendela oven. "Apa pernah membuat kue?" tanya Minseok.

"Seingatku eomma tidak pernah membuat kue," jawab Sehun setelah berpikir sejenak. "Tapi eomma suka membuat _Dalgona."_ (caramel yang tao beli dishowtime itu loh pas jalan-jalan)

Minseok tahu, akan sangat membantu jika kita bisa membicarakan orang yang sudah tiada. Rasanya menyenangkan saat mengingatnya. Dan mereka terus berbicara sambil memanggang kue, bukan percakapan yang panjang, tapi percakapan santai tentang ini-itu, sambil menikmati aroma kue yang lezat dan hangat.

Minseok mengantarkan Sehun malam itu, Sehun sudah mendapatkan hadiah ulang tahun dari Minseok berupa boneka panda yang sangat besar, melebihi badannya sendiri. Saat Minseok akan pulang Sehun melingkarkan lengan diseputar pinggangnya dan memeluknya untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

Wajah Sehun teredam dibagian depan mantel Minseok. "Apa imo tidak bisa merayakan ulang tahun Sehuniedisini besok?"

Tatapan Minseok beralih ke Luhan, yang berdiri didekat mereka.

"Minseok imo tidak bisa, Hunie," ujar Luhan dengan lembut. "Keluarganya membutuhkannya besok."

Rasa bersalah dan ke khawatiran mulai menggantikan kegembiraan yang dirasakan Minseok sepanjang sore tadi. Saat ia melihat dari atas kepala Sehun dan bertemu pandang dengan tatapan bersimpati Luhan, ia mengerti betapa mudahnya untuk jatuh cinta pada mereka berdua. Dan betapa besar ia akan merasa kehilangan nantinya, lebih dari yang sanggup ditanggungnya. Tapi jika ia bisa terus mencegah dirinya terlibat terlalu dalam dengan mereka, maka tidak ada risiko ia akan mengalami patah hati tanpa ada harapan untuk bisa pulih kembali.

Minseok menepuk kepala Sehun dengan lembut dan secara perlahan melepaskan diri dari pelukan erat gadis kecil itu. "Aku benar-benar harus pulang ke Busan besok," ujar Minseok dengan sedih. "Bye, Sehunie. Hari ini sangat menyenangkan." Minseok menunduk dan mencium pipi Sehun, yang terasa seperti gula dan bubuk kayu manis. "Selamat ulang tahun Sehun."

.

.

.

Pada pagi aat Minseok akan menghidupkan dan memundurkan mobilnya untuk berangkat ponselnya berbunyi, ia mematikan mesin mobil dan merogoh ke dalam tasnya.

"Halo?"

"Imo?"

"Sehun," sapa Minseok dengan sedikit khawatir. "bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik," jawab gadis kecil itu dengan suara ceria.

Minseok tersenyum, sedikit santai. "Ada apa Sehun?"

"Aku membiarkan Gaho keluar ke kamar mandi, kemudian dia kembali, dan aku menuangkan makannya ke mangkuk, lalu aku memberinya air."

"Aku yakin kau sudah merawatnya dengan baik."

"Tapi kemudian Luhan samchon meminta kami berdua meninggalkan dapur, sementara mereka membersihkan asap."

"Asap?" senyuman Minseok memudar. "Kenapa ada asap didapur?"

"Jongin samchon akan memasakan daging panggang untukku karena aku menginginkannya. Tapi Junmyeon samchon melepaskan pintu oven."

Minseok mengerutkan kening. Kenapa Junmyeon melepaskan pintu oven? "Sehun...dimana Luhan samchon?"

"Dia sedang mencari kacamata pengamannya."

"Kenapa dia membutuhkan kacamata pengaman?"

"Karena dia membantu Jongin samchon memasak daging panggangnya dibelakang."

"oh begitu." Minseok melihat jam tangannya. Jika ia bergegas, masih ada cukup waktu untuk mampir kerumah Luhan dan mengejar waktu untuk naik kapal. "Sehun, aku akan mampir kerumahmu dulu sebelum pergi ke terminal feri."

"bagus!" terdengar jawaban riang Sehun. "tapi jangan bilang aku yang menelpon Imo ya, aku akan mendapatkan masalah."

"Aku tidak akan bilang," ujar Minseok meyakinkan Sehun.

Sebelum Sehun bisa menimpali, terdengar suara pria yang bertanya, "Sehun kau berbicara dengan siapa?"

Minseok berkata. "Katakan padanya ini polling opini."

"Seorang wanita sedang melakukan polling opini," Minseok mendengar Sehun berkata demikian.

Setelah pengarahan singkat dari Luhan, Sehun berkata dengan serius. "Samchon _ku_ bilang kami tidak memiliki opini." Sehun terdiam, lalu mendapatkan pengarahan lagi. "Dan," tambahnya dengan serius, "Kami termasuk kedalam daftar orang yang sebaiknya tidak ditelepon."

Minseok menyeringai. "yah, kalau begitu, aku akan langsung datang saja."

"Oke, bye!"

Saat Minseok sampai, ada mobil didepan rumah Luhan, yang terlihat mewah. Tidak diragukan lagi mobil itu pasti milik Junmyeon, adik Luhan yang belum pernah ditemui Minseok. Minseok merasa seperti orang asing yang mengganggu acara keluarga, tapi kekhawatirannya mengalahkan segalanya.

Minseok segera memarkirkan mobilnya dan berlari menaiki tangga, Sehun sudah menunggunya didepan pintu. "Imo!" seru Sehun sambil melompat-lompat, dan mereka berpelukan. Gaho datang menghampiri mereka, terengah-engah senang.

"Dimana para samchonmu?" tanya Minseok.

"Junmyeon samchon ada didapur. Aku dan Gaho membantunya. Aku tidak tahu dimana yang lain."

Bau masakan gosong samar-samar tercium oleh Minseok, dan terasa semakin kuat saat mereka masuk dapur. Seorang pria sedang berdiri didepan oven yang kacau balau, dengan obeng ditangan dan kotak peralatan disampingnya.

Junmyeon tampak lebih lembut dan necis dibandingkan saudara-saudaranya. Wajahnya tampan tapi terkesan menjaga jarak. Junmyeon lebih mirip Luhan dari pada Jongin. Walau pakaiannya yang dikenakannya terlihat santai, tapi terkesan mahal dan berkelas.

"Halo," sapa Junmyeon. "Siapa ini, Sehun?"

"Ini Minseok imo."

"Aku tidak ingin mengganggu," ujar Minseok dengan terburu-buru, saat Jumyeon meletakkan obengnya dan akan membersihkan tangannya. "Kau terlihat sibuk sekali...mengerjakan sesuatu. Boleh aku bertanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Jongin memasukkan makanan ke oven dan tak sengaja menekan tombol pembersihan otomatis, bukannya tombil memanggang. Oven membuat makanan didalamnya gosong dan pintunya terkunci otomatis, jadi mereka tidak bisa membukanya untuk mengeluarkan makanan darisana."

"Biasanya pintu oven otomatis terbuka jika temperatur didalamnya turun ke kisaran dua ratus enam puluh sampai tiga ratus dua puluk derajat."

Junmyeon menggelengkan kepalanya. "Oven ini sudah dingin, tapi pintunya tetap tidak mau terbuka. Ini oven baru, dan ini kali pertama tombol pembersihannya digunakan. Tampaknya mekanisme pengunciannya rusak, jadi aku harus membongkarnya."

Sebelum Minseok bisa mengajukan pertanyaan lain, ia dikejutkan oleh nyala api, kemudian ledakan keras dari arah pintu belakang yang diikuti kepulan asap hitam. Secara insting, Minseok membalikkan badan untuk melindungi Sehun dan menundukkan kepalanya sambil terkesiap. "Oh Tuhan. Apa itu?"

Jumyeon menatap pintu belakang, wajahnya tidak berekspresi.

.

.

.

Pintu belakang terbuka, dan seseorang masuk bersama kepulan asap. Itu Luhan mengenakan kacamata pengaman, lengannya tertutup sarung tangan besar hingga ke siku. Luhan berjalan ke wastafel, mengulurkan tangan keatas lemari dan mengambil tabung pemadam api.

"Apa yang terjadi, Hyung?" tanya Junmyeon.

"Dagingnya tiba-tiba meledak saat kami menaruhnya di pembakar."

"sebenarnya apa yang kalian lakukan pada dagingnya sampai bisa seperti itu?" Minseok bertanya.

"Aku tidak tahu karena itu tugas Jongin..." kata-kata Luhan langsung berhenti. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Lupakan soal itu, apa Jongin baik-baik saja?"

"Untuk sekarang, iya. Tapi dia tidak akan baik-baik saja setelah aku menghajarnya. Daging sapi Korea yang mahal sia-sia gara-gara dirinya."

Ledakan lain terdengar dari luar, diikuti oleh suara makian.

"Keluarlah dan Selamatkan dia, hyung!"

Luhan menatap adiknya dengan jengkel. "Selamatkan Jongin atau dagingnya?" Luhan bergegas keluar dan menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Minseoklah yang pertama kali berbicara. "Ini metode masak terbaru...melibatkan pasukan berpakaian pelindung..."

"Aku tahu." Junmyeon menggosokkan matanya. Junmyeon terlihat seperti orang yang tidak tidur untuk waktu yang lama.

Saat menoleh ke jam dinding, Minseok menyadari jika ia pergi sekarang, maka tidak mungkin ia sempat mengejar feri yang hendak dinaikinya.

Minseok memikirkan ibunya yang mungkin kecewa karena ketidak hadirannya. Tapi ibunya masih punya adik dan kakak-kakaknya juga keponakannya yang akan menyibukkan ibunya sehingga takkan sempat merasa kesepian. Ia tidak begitu dibutuhkan disana, tapi jelas sekali dibutuhkan disini. Ia menunduk dan menepuk punggung Sehun dengan sikap menenangkan.

Minseok beranjak ke kulkas, membuka pintunya dan melihat bahwa didalamnya penuh dengan susu,sayuran, buah—semua makanan sehat yang Sehun butuhkan—Kue tart untuk ulang tahun Sehun dan pai yang mereka buat bersama dengan makaroni keju disampingnya. Mereka memiliki semua yang dibutuhkan untuk memasak kecuali daging yang sekarang membawa bencana. Hanya saja, mereka tidak tahu bagaimana cara menyiapkannya.

"Sehun," kata Minseok. "Ayo ambil jaketmu. Kau akan ikut denganku."

"Kita mau kemana?"

"Imo akan mengabulkan keinginanmu hari ini."

Sehun berlari kekamarnya untuk mengambil jaket, Minseok berkata pada Junmyeon. "Aku akan mengembalikan Sehun."

"Aku mungkin sudah tidak ada disini begitu kau kembali. Aku sudah memberi Sehun kado jadi aku akan pulang setelah membetulkan oven ini." Kata Junmyeon.

"Kau akan menghabiskan akhir pekan ini bersama istrimu?"

"Tidak, istriku sedang di Jepang bersama keluarganya. Kami akan bercerai. Aku ingin minum di bar menghabiskan akhir pekanku."

"Aku turut bersedih," kata Minseok dengan tulus. "Tetaplah disini aku akan memasakkan masakan yang spesial untuk kalian hari ini."

"Aku tidak janji."

Sehun sudah kembali dengan membawa jaketnya.

"Sebelum kau pergi, bisakah kau melakukan sesuatu dengan anjing itu?" pinta Junmyeon sambil menatap dengan sorot gelisah kearah Gaho, yang sedang duduk santai didekat mereka.

"Apa dia mengganggumu?"

"Melihatnya mengamatiku dengan mata yang aneh itu membuatku ingin memvaksinasi diriku sendiri."

"Begitulah cara Gaho mengamati orang, Junmyeon samchon," kata Sehun. "Itu berarti dia menyukai samchon."

Sambil menggandeng tangan Sehun, Minseok pergi meninggalkan rumah dan menekan tombol diponselnya dalam perjalanan menuju ke mobil. Teleponnya langsung diangkat.

"Halo, sayang," Minseok mendengar seruan ayahnya.

Minseok tersenyum saat suara latar belakang yang tidak asing, suara adiknya, Sohee yang dimarahi ibunya, seruan kakak-kakak lelakinya yang Minseok tebak sedang main game, suara piring yang berdenting, dan tangisan dari ponakannya.

"halo Appa."

"Kau masih dikapal sekarang?"

"ehm, sebenarnya tidak. Aku sedang bertanya-tanya...apa menurut Appa, Eomma akan memaafkanku karena tidak bisa pulang untuk merayakan ulang tahun dan memberi kado untuknya?"

"Tergantung. Memangnya apa yang terjadi sampai kau tidak bisa pulang?"

"Aku ingin menemani gadis kecil yang sedang ulangtahun juga hari ini?"

"Apa gadis kecil itu keponakan dari temanmu yang pernah kau ceritakan pada Appa?" tebak Ayah Minseok yang memang selalu menjadi teman curhat Minseok.

Minseok tersenyum malu. "Sepertinya aku terlalu banyak bercerita pada Appa."

Ayahnya tergelak. "Nikmati harimu dan telepon appa nanti. Appa sebenarnya sangat menunggu makaroni keju dan pai darimu, bisakah kau menyimpannya dikulkas dan membawakannya untuk kami untuk kunjunganmu berikutnya. Appa akan menyakinkan bahwa istriku tersayang akan memaafkanmu."

"Terima kasih appa. Berikan ciumku untuk eomma. Dan terima kasih karena sudah sangat pengertian."

"Kau terdengar bahagia, sayang." Kata ayah Minseok. "Itu membuatku bersyukur lebih dari apapun."

 _Aku memang bahagia,_ Minseok menyadarinya saat menutup ponsel. Ia merasa...ringan. ia membawa Sehun masuk dan membungkuk untuk memakaikan sabuk pengaman didada dan pengkuan gadis kecil itu. Saat ia menyesuaikan talinya, pikirannya kembali ke api dan asap yang tampak melalui jendela dekat pintu belakang, dan ia tidak bisa mencegah dirinya tergelak.

"Apa imo tertawa karena samchonku bisa meledakkan daging?" tanya Sehun.

Minseok mengangguk, tidak berhasil menahan tawanya yang berikutnya.

Sehun mulai terkikik. Tatapannya bertemu dengan Minseok, gadis kecil itu berkata dengan polos. "Aku juga baru tahu daging bisa meledak."

Komentar itu membuat tawa mereka pecah seketika, dan mereka saling berpelukan, tertawa, sampai Minseok harus menyeka sudut matanya.

.

.

.

Pada saat Minseok dan Sehun kembali, Luhan dan Jongin sudah membersihkan bencana yang terjadi dihalaman belakang. Saat melihat Minseok, Luhan langsung datang menghampiri untuk membawakan benda berat ditangannya. Sehun mengekor dengan membawa kaleng saus.

"Dari mana semua ini berasal?" tanya Luhan, sambil meletakkan barang bawaan Minseok.

Minseok tersenyum. "Taeyeon bercerita membuat banyak steak kemarin, aku ingin membeli sebagian dari dirinya tapi saat aku bilang Sehun menginginkan daging sapi panggang dihari ulang tahunnya dia langsung memberikan steaknya dengan cuma-cuma. Disupermarket sedang kehabisan stok daging dan Sehun bilang tak apa dengan steaknya"

Luhan menopangkan sebelah tangan di konter, Luhan menunduk untuk menatap Minseok. Luhan terlihat segar setelah selesai mandi, aroma harum masuk ke hidung Minseok.

Suara lembut Luhan membuat jari kaki Minseok menggulung didalam sepatunya. "Kenapa kau tidak ke rumah orang tuamu?"

"Aku berubah pikiran."

"Kau baik sekali pada Sehun."

Luhan menurunkan wajahnya ke arah Minseok, mencium dengan tekanan lembut dan menggoda, yang membuat wajah Minseok merona dan menyedot seluruh kekuatan lututnya sambil mengerjapkan mata, Minseok menyadari bahwa Luhan menciumnya didepan keluarga Kim. Ia mengerutkan kening pada Luhan dan menoleh ke sekeliling dari atas bahu pria itu, untuk melihat apakah yang lain menyaksikan ciuman mereka, tapi tampaknya Jongin terlaru larut dengan tugasnya mengupas kentang, dan Junmyeon yang tidak jadi pulang menyibukkan diri dengan mulai menumis sayuran diteflon yang panas. Sementara Sehun sedang berada dilantai bersama dengan Gaho, membiarkan anjing itu menjilat penutup kaleng saus.

"Sehun," kata Minseok, "Pastikan kau membuang penutup kaleng itu begitu Gaho selesai. Jangan letakkan lagi diatas kalengnya"

"Baiklah. Tapi temanku, Namie, bilang mulut anjing lebih bersih daripada mulut manusia."

"Tanya Luhan samchon-mu," ujar Jongin, "apakah dia lebih suka mencium Minseok atau Gaho."

"kamjong," tegur Luhan dengan nada mengingatkan, tapi adiknya itu hanya menyeringai.

Sambil terkikik, Sehun menarik penutup kaleng dari mulut Gaho dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

Dengan pengarahan dari Minseok, Kim bersaudara berhasil menyiapkan makanan dan juga kue yang sudah dibuat dan menaruhnya dimeja. Mungkin ini sudah terlambat karena hadiah sudah mereka berikan pada Sehun sedangkan sekarang baru dilakukan tiup lilin.

Jongin membuka sebotol _wine_ merah dan menuangkannya ke gelas untuk semua orang dewasa sementara Sehun diberikan gelas yang berisi jus anggur. Saat para orang dewasa saling menyentuhkan gelas. Minseok kebetulan menoleh kearah Sehun, yang sedang menggoyang-goyang dan mengendus jus anggurnya, dengan gaya yang sama persis dengan Jongin saat mencicipi _wine_. Minseok melihat bahwa Luhan juga memperhatikan sambil menahan senyumnya. Pemandangan itu juga membuat Junmyeon yang biasanya murung ikut tersenyum.

Sampai dimalam hari, Minseok masih disana, mereka menikmati pai dan kopi, sementara Sehun diberikan susu. Sambil menonton televisi, Sehun bergelung disofa dan langsung tertidur karena kenyang. Minseok menyelimuti tubuh mungil Sehun dengan selimut dan duduk disamping Luhan diujung sofa yang lain, gaho pergi ke tempat tidur khususnya disudut dan memejamkan mata dengan puas.

Junmyeon muncul diambang pintu "Aku akan pergi sekarang," katanya.

"Menginaplah disini, ada kamar tamu yang selalu bersih disini." Ujar Jongin.

"Kami butuh bantuan untuk menghabiskan makanan sisa," tambah Luhan.

Junmyeon menggelengkan kepalanya. "Terima kasih, tapi aku sudah cukup menjalani waktu keluarga. Senang bertemu denganmu, Minseok."

"Aku juga senang bertemu denganmu."

.

Mereka menikmati acara tv dan tanpa sadar, Minseok mendapati dirinya bersandar dilengkungan lengan Luhan. Tubuh Luhan terasa hangat, bahu Luhan menopang kepala Minseok dengan sempurna. Minseok hanya setengah memperhatikan karena tampaknya layar televisi menjadi buyar saat ia menyerap perasaan berada begitu dekat dengan Luhan.

"Makaroni-kejunya," kata Luhan. "Bahkan lebih lezat daripada yang aku bayangkan."

"Ada bahan rahasia didalamnya"

"Apa itu?"

"Aku tidak akan mengatakan rahasiaku padamu, jika kau tidak mengatakan rahasiamu padaku."

Ada kesan tawa pada suara Luhan. "Kau duluan."

"Aku mencampurkan beberapa tetes minyak jamur kedalam sausnya. Sekarang katakan padaku apa yang kau campurkan ke kopimu."

"Sedikit gula _maple."_ Luhan sudah menggenggam tangan Minseok. Sensualitas dari sentuhan Luhan mengirimkan getaran yang dahsyat dan dalam ke sekujur tubuh Minseok. Ia merasakan kenikmatan dan keputusasaan dengan komposisi yang sama, dalam hati menyadari bahwa untuk ukuran seorang wanita yang sudah memutuskan untuk tidak terlibat, belakangan ini ia telah membuat banyak sekali keputusan yang meragukan.

Apa yang pernah dikatakan oleh Taeyeon..? saat rasanya sudah tidak lagi seperti menggoda, maka itu baru masalah. Dan mustahil bagi Minseok untuk menyangkal bahwa apa yang terjadi sudah melewati tahap menggoda, jauh melewatinya. Ia mungkin sudah mencintai Luhan, jika ia membiarkan hal ini terjadi. Mungkin Minseok akan hancur semakin dalam.

Luhan adalah perangkap, dan Minseok sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk menghindarinya.

"Aku harus pergi," bisik Minseok.

"Nanti dulu, tetaplah disini." Luhan menatap ke dalam mata Minseok, dan apapun yang dilihatnya disana, membuatnya mengangkat tangan ke pipi Minseok dengan belaian yang sangat lembut. "Ada apa?" gumam Luhan.

Minseok menggelengkan kepalanya dan memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum, mendorong dirinya sendiri menjauh dari Luhan. Setiap ototnya berteriak protes, saat ia meninggalkan kehangatan yang nyaman dari tubuh Luhan. Minseok menghampiri Sehun, yang masih tertidur pulas, dan menunduk untuk mencium gadis kecil itu.

"Apa kau akan pergi?" tanya Jongin, bangkit dari sofa

"Kau tak perlu bangun," ujar Minseok, tapi Jongin sudah berjalan ke arahnya dan meletakkan lengan diseputar tubuhnya untuk memberikan pelukan seorang kakak.

"Kau tahu," ujar Jongin dengan nada bergurau. "Jika kau sudah tidak tertarik pada kakakku, aku adalah alternatif yang menyenangkan."

Minseok tertawa dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

Saat mengantar Minseok keluar, Luhan dipenuhi oleh gairah, kebutuhan dan simpati, semua berbaur menjadi satu, mengancam akan membuatnya frustasi. Luhan memahami konflik batin yang dialami oleh Minseok, mungkin lebih baik daripada yang dipikirkan oleh Minseok. Dan Luhan mendapati dirinya berada dalam posisi yang membuatnya harus mendorong Minseok, dengan hati-hati, ke dalam sesuatu yang menurut Minseok belum siap untuk dihadapi oleh wanita itu. Jika hanya masalah kesabaran, Luhan akan memberikan semua kesabaran yang dimilikinya didunia ini pada Minseok tapi itu masih belum cukup untuk membuat Minseok mengatasi ketakutannya.

Luhan menghentikan Minseok diteras depan, ingin berbicara sebentar sebelum mereka keluar menembus malam yang dingin.

"Apa kau akan bekerja ditoko besok?" tanya Luhan.

Minseok mengangguk, tidak mau menatap mata Luhan. "Toko akan sangat ramai mulai sekarang sampai Natal."

"Bagaimana jika kita makan malam lusa?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Minseok menatap Luhan. Mata Minseok terlihat lembut dan gelap, mulutnya tampak melankolis. "Luhan, aku..." Minseok terdiam dan menelan dengan susah payah, terlihat begitu tersiksa sehingga secara insting Luhan langsung meraihnya. Minseok menegang, menekuk lengannya diantara tubuh mereka, tapi Luhan terus memeluknya. Napas mereka menyatu menjadi kepulan uap.

"Kenapa Jongin boleh memelukmu," bisik Luhan, "Sementara aku tidak boleh?"

"Karena Jongin memberikan pelukan yang berbeda," jelas Minseok.

Luhan menundukkan keningnya ke kening Minseok. "Itu karena kau menyukaiku." Gumam Luhan.

Minseok tidak menyangkalnya.

Waktu berlalu cukup lama, dan Minseok menarik lengannya untuk dilingkarkan ke seputar tubuh Luhan "Aku bukanlah yang kau butuhkan," kata Minseok, dengan suara teredam sweater Luhan. "Kau membutuhkan seseorang yang bisa membuat komitmen padamu dan Sehun. Seseorang yang bisa menjadi bagian dari keluargamu."

"Kau telah memberikan kesan itu hari ini. Kau sungguh seperti ibu bagi Sehun."

"Aku telah memberimu sinyal yang campur aduk. Aku tahu itu. Aku minta maaf." Minseok menghela napas, dan nada suaranya berubah sedih. "Tampaknya kau menjadi godaan yang terlalu besar untuk aku abaikan."

"Seharusnya kau menyerah saja," kata Luhan dengan lembut.

Luhan merasakan getaran tawa disekujur tubuh Minseok. Tapi saat Minseok menatap Luhan, napasnya tertahan oleh tawa berikutnya, dan Luhan melihat bahwa mata Minseok tampak berkilau oleh air mata yang tertahan.

"Oh Tuhan, Minseok jangan lakukan itu," bisik Luhan. Setetes air mata mengalir ke pipi Minseok, dan Luhan menyekanya dengan ibu jarinya. "Minseok, jika kau tidak berhenti, aku akan memaksamu bercinta diteras yang dingin ini."

Minseok mengubur wajahnya didada Luhan, menarik napas beberapa kali, dan menengadah untuk menatap Luhan lagi. "Aku mungkin terlihat seperti pengecut," ujar Minseok. "Tapi aku tahu batasan yang kumiliki. Kau tidak tahu apa yang sudah kulalui, saat menyaksikan suamiku mati secara perlahan selama lebih dari satu tahun. Itu nyaris membunuhku juga. Aku tidak akan bisa melaluinya lagi, selamanya. Aku hanya mampu melaluinya sekali seumur hidupku."

"Pernikahanmu berakhir saat kau akan memulainya," kata Luhan, sarat dengan rasa mendamba, menyukai rasa Minseok didalam dekapannya. "Pernikahanmu tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk berkembang. Kau belum pernah memiliki anak, memelihara anjing dan bertengkar mengenai siapa yang mendapatkan giliran berikutnya untuk mencuci." Saat melihat lekukan lembut bibir bawah Minseok, Luhan tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya sendiri untuk mencium Minseok, dengan keras dan terlalu singkat untuk bisa mereguk kenikmatan secara utuh. "Jangan menangis lagi, kumohon. Aku akan mengantarmu ke mobil."

Mereka berdua membisu, saat Luhan menemani Minseok menuju ke mobilnya. Minseok berbalik untuk menghadap Luhan, dan Luhan menangkup wajah Minseok dengan kedua tangannya untuk mencium wanita itu lagi, kali ini ia membiarkan mulutnya bertahan lebih lama disana, sampai Minseok mengeluarkan erangan lembut dan mulai membalas ciumannya.

Saat mengangkat kepalanya, Luhan merapikan ikal rambut Minseok yang berantakan dan berbicara dengan suara yang parau dan sarat perasaan cinta "Sendirian tidak berarti aman, Minseok, Sendirian hanya berarti sendirian." Dan setelah Minseok naik ke dalam mobil, Luhan menutup pintu dengan hati-hati, kemudian menyaksikan mobil Minseok melaju menjauh.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Ada yang komplain nah sekarang udah aku ganti moga gk melenceng dari cerita...aku berat banget kalo harus mikir tapi ini udah aku maksimalin ngeremakenya. Semoga kalian menikmatinya. Next chap end ya /hah akhirnya/

Dichap ini gk bisa balas review dulu tapi udah aku baca semua /pasti/ thanks ya itu penyemangat banget, lagi cuapek pake banget ni tubuh soalnya duh.

See u next chapter ^^


	11. Chapter 11

Miracle

.

.

.

Chapter 11

.

.

.

_Oh iya yang kemarin minta peringatan, kuperingatkan ya ini ada NCnya :3 lewatin bagian itu bagi yang dibawah umur, thanks (:

.

.

.

Hubungan Minseok dengan Luhan kembali normal setelah ulangtahun Sehun. Luhan masih membawakan kopi ke toko, terlihat begitu santai dan menawan, sehingga membuat Minseok nyaris percaya bahwa adegan diteras depan rumah itu tidak pernah terjadi.

Pada hari mendekati hari natal, Luhan meminta Minseok untuk membantunya berbelanja dekorasi natal, karena Luhan dan Jongin tidak punya satu pun ornamen untuk memulainya, sudah terlalu lama mereka tidak merayakan natal lagi. Minseok menemani Luhan memasuki bermacam toko untuk membeli aneka barang seperti karangan bunga segar untuk digantung diambang pintu dan lemari, lingkaran bunga untuk ditempel dipintu depan, satu set lilin hias dengan penyangga kaca, dan poster Santa yang dibingkai. Satu-satunya barang yang dikeluhkan Luhan adalah pajangan buah imitasi untuk ditempatkan di tengah meja.

"Aku benci buah imitasi," cetus Luhan.

"Kenapa? Pajangan itu indah."

"Aku tidak menyukai semua hal yang kelihatannya bisa kumakan tapi ternyata tidak. Aku lebih suka membuat pajangan dari buah asli."

Minseok menatap Luhan dengan sorot jengkel sekaligus geli. "Pajangan seperti itu tidak akan bertahan lama. Jika kau membuatnya dari buah asli dan kau memakannya, lalu apa yang terjadi dengan pajangannya?"

"Aku akan membeli buah lagi untuk menggantikannya.

Setelah selesai membeli pernak pernik Natal Luhan membujuk Minseok untuk makan malam bersamanya. Minseok sudah mencoba untuk menolak, mengatakan bahwa mereka seperti sedang berkencan, tapi Luhan beralasan, "Anggap saja ini makan siang. Hanya saja dilakukan sangat terlambat." Dan Minseok pun menyerah. Mereka pergi ke sebuah restoran kecil yang berlokasi dekat pantai.

"Jika ini kencan," ujar Luhan pada Minseok setelahnya, "maka ini adalah kencan terbaik seumur hidupku."

"Anggap saja ini latihan," balas Minseok sambil tertawa. "Untuk kencan yang sesungguhnya dengan seseorang."

Tapi bahkan di telinga Minseok sendiri, komentar itu terdengar salah dan meragukan.

.

Pada jum'at sore Sehun datang bersama Luhan ke toko mainan dan mengajak Minseok melihat pasar malam bersamanya.

"Aku ingin pergi bersama imo," kata Sehun pada Minseok.

Minseok tak akan bisa menolak pada permintaan Sehun jadi Minseok berjanji menyusul mereka setelah menutup toko.

Malam saat Minseok menyusul Sehun Pasar malam sudah penuh sesak, belum lagi keriuhan dari penonton dan juga wahana yang ada disana. Minseok berkeliling melewati banyak sekali orang, keluarga yang membawa anak-anak mereka, pasangan kekasih, rombongan teman yang berkelompok. Tiba-tiba Minseok merasa sedih menyadari ia tidak akan bisa menemukan Sehun dan Luhan ditempat seramai ini.

Tidak masalah, tegas Minseok pada dirinya sendiri. Mereka bisa bersenang-senang tanpa dirinya. Ia bukan bagian dari keluarga mereka. Jika Sehun kecewa karena tidak bisa bertemu dengannya disini, kekecewaan itu pasti tidak akan berlangsung lama.

Tapi semua itu tetap tidak bisa meredakan rasa tercekik di tenggorokannya, atau sesak di dadanya. Ia terus mencari ditengah kerumunan, melewati satu demi satu keluarga yang ada disana.

Minseok pikir ia mendengar namanya dipanggil dari kejauhan. Ia berhenti, berbalik, dan mengamati sekitarnya. Ia melihat seorang gadis kecil bertopi merah. Itu Sehun, berdiri bersama Luhan, melambaikan tangan padanya. Dengan kelegaan besar, Minseok berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Kami menunggu Imo lama sekali," Sehun sedikit cemberut, sambil meraih tangan Minseok.

"Maaf," ujar Minseok kehabisan napas. "Sulit sekali untuk menemukan kalian ditengah keramaian."

Luhan tersenyum dan melingkarkan lengan disekitar bahu Minseok, menarik Minseok ke sisinya. Luhan menunduk untuk menatap wajah Minseok, saat ia merasakan Minseok menarik napas panjang. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Luhan.

Minseok tersenyum dan mengangguk, nyaris meneteskan air mata.

 _Tidak,_ pikir Minseok. _Aku tidak baik-baik saja._ Minseok seperti baru saja mengalami mimpi, dimana ia berusaha untuk menemukan seseorang atau sesuatu yang berada diluar jangkauannya, jenis mimpi buruk yang akan membuatmu terbangun dalam keadaan sesak dan terisak. Dan sekarang ia berada ditempat yang paling diinginkannya, bersama dengan dua orang yang paling dicintainya didunia.

Rasanya sangat sempurna, hingga membuatnya takut.

.

.

"Kau yakin kau tidak mau membeli pohon Natal?" tanya Luhan pada Minseok yang menemaninya membeli aksesori Natal. Ini adalah Natal pertama bagi Luhan setelah sekian lama dan terasa istimewa yang Luhan buat untuk Sehun.

"Aku tidak butuh pohon Natal," sahut Minseok dengan ceria, sambil mengendus aroma segar pohon Natal yang tertempel di sarung tangannya. "Aku akan pulang untuk merayakan Natal di rumah orang tuaku."

"Kapan kau akan kesana?"

"Pada malam Natal, aku akan naik pesawat saja untuk pulang." saat melihat kening Luhan berkerut, Minseok melanjutkan, "Sebelum aku pergi, aku akan meninggalkan kado untuk Sehun dibawah pohon Natal, jadi dia bisa membukanya pada esok paginya."

"Dia pasti lebih suka membuka kadonya dengan ditemani olehmu."

Minseok mengerjapkan mata, tidak yakin harus menjawab apa. Apakah itu berarti Luhan ingin ia merayakan Natal bersama dengan pria itu? Apakah Luhan berniat mengundangnya? "Aku selalu bersama keluargaku pada saat Natal," ujar Minseok dengan murung.

Luhan mengangguk, membiarkan masalah itu terlupakan.

Minseok membantu Luhan memasukkan pohon Natal ke rumah. Rumah sangat sepi, Sehun masih disekolah dan Jongin pergi ke Seoul untuk mengunjungi temannya.

Minseok tersenyum saat melihat ada banyak origami burung bangau dari kertas berwarna warni disebuah keranjang dekat televisi. "Ada yang sangat sibuk rupanya."

"Sehun belajar membuatnya disekolah," jelas Luhan. "Sekarang dia berubah menjadi seperti buruh pabrik, setiap hari dia melipat kertas-kertas itu."

"Aku dengar jika seseorang bisa melipat seribu origami burung bangau keinginan orang tersebut akan terkabul. Kurasa Sehun punya keinginan yang sangat besar jadi dia bersemangat membuat origaminya."

Luhan hanya tersenyum mendengar penjelasan Minseok.

Minseol mulai membuka hiasan Natal yang berisi lampu hias kelap-kelip.

Dalam waktu satu jam, mereka berhasil membuat pohon Natal berdiri mantap dan menghiasnya dengan lampu kelap-kelip. "Sekarang bagian ajaibnya," seru Minseok, sambil menyelipkan tubuhnya ke belakang pohon yang sempit. Minseok mencolokkan. Kebel lampu ke listrik, dan pohon Natal itu mulai terlihat berkilauan.

"Itu bukan keajaiban," komentar Luhan, tapi ia tersenyum saat melangkah mundur untuk mengamati pohon tersebut.

"Lalu apa?"

"Bohlam kecil berwarna-warni yang dirangkai dan dinyalakan dengan tenaga listrik."

"Iya kau benar." Minseok mengangkat jadi telunjuknya saat menghampiri Luhan, "tapi apa yang membuatnya berkelap-kelip?"

"Keajaiban," jawab Luhan pasrah, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum.

"Tepat sekali." Minseok tersenyum puas pada Luhan.

Luhan menyelipkan tangan ke rambut Minseok, meremas kepalanya, dan menatapnya. "Aku membutuhkanmu dalam hidupku."

Untuk sejenak Minseok tidak bergerak atau bernapas. Pernyataan itu mengejutkannya -begitu terus terang dan tegas. Minseok tidak bisa memalingkan wajahnya, hanya bisa menatap Luhan, dan terpesona oleh ekspresi yang tampak dimata pria itu.

"Belum lama ini aku mengatakan pada Sehun bahwa cinta itu pilihan," kata Tuhan. "Aku salah. Cinta bukanlah pilihan. Satu-satunya pilihan adalah apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan cinta itu."

"Kumohon," bisik Minseok.

"Aku mengerti apa yang kau takutkan. Aku mengerti kenapa semua ini begitu sulit untukmu. Dan kau boleh memilih untuk tidak mengambil kesempatan ini. Tapi aku akan tetap mencintaimu."

Minseok memejamkan matanya.

"Kau memiliki waktu yang kau butuhkan," Minseok mendengar Luhan mengatakannya. "Aku bisa menunggu sampai kau siap. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan padamu apa yang kurasakan."

Minseok masih tidak sanggup menatap Luhan. "Aku mungkin tidak akan pernah siap untuk komitmen yang kau inginkan. Jika kau hanya meminta seks yang tak berarti, itu tidak akan menjadi masalah. Aku bisa memberikannya. Tapi kau..."

"Baiklah."

Mata Minseok seketika itu juga terbuka. "Baiklah apa?"

"Aku akan menerima seks tidak berarti yang kau tawarkan."

Minseok menatap Luhan dengan bingung. "Tadi kau bilang kau bersedia menunggu!"

"Aku bersedia menunggu komitmenmu. Tapi sementara menunggu aku tidak keberatan dengan seks."

"Jadi...kau tidak masalah dengan hubungan fisik yang tidak bermasa depan?"

"Jika hanya itu tawaran terbaikmu untuk saat ini."

Saat menatap Luhan, Minseok melihat kilat jahil didalam mata pria itu. "Kau menggodaku," cetus Minseok.

"kau juga."

"Kau pikir aku tidak akan melakukannya ya?"

"Yah," ujar Luhan dengan lembut, "aku tidak yakin."

Minseok terlihat bingung untuk memahami lilitan emosi yang berbaur didalam dirinya. Ada kemarahan, ketakutan, kewaspadaan, bahkan sedikit kegembiraan...tapi tak ada satupun yang menjadi penyebab rasa panas yang bergetar dan menyebar ke sekujur tubuhnya saat ini. Sensasi itu berkumpul ditempat yang membuat wajahnya merona dan membuatnya begitu menginginkan Luhan. Ia menginginkan Luhan, saat ini juga, dengan kebutuhan yang membuat perutnya bergelenyar, jantungnya berdetak cepat, dan kepalanya berputar.

Minseok merasa takjub pada dirinya sendiri saat mendengar betapa tenang suaranya, saat ia berkata, "dimana kamar tidurmu?"

Minseok merasakan kepuasan saat melihat mata Luhan terbelalak, kilat jahil lenyap dari sana.

Luhan membawa Minseok ke lantai atas, setiap beberapa langkah menoleh kearahnya, seolah ingin memastikan ia masih berada disana. Mereka masuk kekamar Luhan.

Sebelum kehilangan keberaniannya, Minseok melepaskan sepatu dan menanggalkan sweter serta celana jinsnya. Udara dingin dikamar membuatnya gemetar, saat ia berdiri hanya dengan mengenakan pakaian dalam. Luhan menghampiri Minseok, dan Minseok mengangkat kepala untuk melihat bahwa Luhann juga sudah melepaskan sweter serta kaosnya, dada Luhan yang telanjang menampakkan ototnya yang samar terbentuk. Gerakan Luhan sangat berhati-hati dan lembut, seolah ia berusaha untuk tidak mengejutkan Minseok. Minseok hampir bisa merasakan tatapan Luhan saat menyusuri sekujur tubuhnya, sebelum berhenti di wajahnya.

"Kau sangat cantik," bisik Luhan, membiarkan satu tangannya membelai bahu Minseok. Bagi Minseok, rasanya lama sekali Luhan menelanjanginya, mencium setiap senti kulitnya yang tersingkap.

Akhirnya, Minseok berbaring telanjang ditempat tidur, mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih Luhan. Luhan melepaskan celana jinsnya, dan meraih Minseok kedalam pelukan, kulitnya terasa panas dibawah tangan Minseok yang menjelajah. Luhan mencium Minseok, mulut mencari-cari dengan lihai, kemudian menuntut, dan Minseok membuka diri untuknya, menyerahkan segalanya.

Sensasi yang baru terkuak, kenikmatan menyapu Minseok akibat eksplorasi mulut Luhan yang menggairahkan, tangan Minseok yang lembut, dan panas yang nyaris membuatnya kehilangan kendali.

Sambil menggantungkan tubuh diatas tubuh Minseok, Luhan membelai rambut dari wajah Minseok yang berkeringat. "Apa kau benar-benar berpikir hubungan kita bisa kurang dari ini?" tanya Luhan dengan lembut.

Minseok menatap Luhan, bergetar hingga ke inti jiwanya. Bagi mereka tidak boleh kurang dari cinta, tidak boleh kurang dari selamanya. Kebenaran ada disana, ditengah denyut dahsyat yang bergetar diantara mereka. Minseok tidak bisa lagi menyangkalnya.

"Cintai aku," bisik Minseok, membutuhkan Luhan, akhirnya mendamba untuk bisa memiliki Luhan.

"Selalu, Minseok, aku mencintaimu..." Luhan memasuki Minseok, memberi tekanan panas yang mengisinya dengan hujaman memabukkan. Luhan terasa begitu kuat, didalamnya, diatas tubuhnya. Minseok merasakan gelombang kenikmatan yang semakin besar, terlepas sebentar, kemudian menghujamnya lagi, membawanya terbang lebih tinggi, sampai ia berteriak nikmat penuh ketakjuban. Tangan Minseok membelai punggung Luhan, dengan otot keras berkeringat dibawah telapak tangannya. Luhan mengikuti Minseok menuju puncak kenikmatan tertinggi, menemukan pelepasannya sendiri dalam pelukan Minseok yang manis dan kuat.

Setelahnya, mereka berbaring dalam kebisuan yang terasa begitu damai, tubuh mereka masih menempel dengan intim dan lekat.

Ada lebih banyak pertanyaan yang harus diajukan, jawaban yang harus ditemukan. Tapi untuk sekarang, semua itu bisa menunggu, sementara Minseok berbaring dengan perasaan dan kemungkinan yang baru. Serta harapan yang baru pula.

.

.

.

.

Malam Natal_

Sebagian kado yang sudah dibungkus harus dipindahkan, saat Luhan dan Jongin memasang jalur kereta api listrik disekeliling pohon Natal. Sehun terlihat sangat gembira, berlari berkeliling dengan mengenakan piyama flanel merah untuk mengikuti kereta api yang melaju. Gaho berbaring didekat mereka, mengamati dengan curiga.

Semua orang sepakat bahwa Sehun boleh membuka satu kado pada malam Natal, sisanya harus menunggu sampai esok pagi.

Bisa ditebak, Sehun memilih kotak kado yang paling besar, yang ternyata berisi satu set kereta api mainan, itu merupakan hadiah dari Junmyeon. Kotak yang lain, yang masih terbungkus dengan rapi, berisi rumah peri yang dibuat oleh Minseok, dilengkapi dengan cat, sekantong lumut kering dan bunga, sekaleng lem glitter, dan bahan lain yang bisa digunakan Sehun untuk mendekorasi rumah peri itu.

Luhan duduk disofa disamping Minseok, yang baru saja menutup buku dongeng Natal yang mereka baca bersama.

"Sekarang sudah larut malam," gumam Minseok. "Sebaiknya aku segera pulang." jantung Minseok berdetak cepat saat Luhan mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk berbisik di telinganya.

"Menginaplah disini bersamaku."

Minseok tersenyum. "Aku pikir ada peraturan tidak boleh ada tamu yang menginap," bisiknya.

"Iya, tapi ada satu pengecualian: seorang tamu boleh menginap jika salah satu dari kami akan menikahinya."

Minseok memberikan tatapan memperingatkan lagi pada Luhan. "Kau memaksa lagi, Luhan."

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu, kau mungkin tidak akan menyukai salah satu kado yang akan kuberikan padamu besok pagi."

Jantung Minseok berhenti berdetak. "Oh, Tuhan." Minseok menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan. "Semoga itu bukan benda yang kupikirkan saat ini." Minseok menatap Luhan melalui sela-sela jarinya.

Luhan tersenyum pada Minseok. "Aku punya alasan untuk berharap. Belakangan ini kau sulit untuk berkata tidak padaku."

Dan itu memang benar. Minseok menurunkan tangannya dan menatap Luhan, pria tampan dan luar biasa seksi yang telah mengubah seluruh hidupnya hanya dalam waktu singkat. Minseok merasakan gelombang kebahagian yang begitu kuat hingga nyaris membuatnya sulit bernapas. "Itu karena aku mencintaimu," ujarnya.

Luhan meraih Minseok, kepalanya menunduk diatas kepala Minseok, mulutnya melumat mulut Minseok dengan ciuman yang manis dan mantap.

"Iiih," minseok mendengar Sehun berseru sambil terkikik. "Mereka berciuman lagi!'

"Kita harus pergi keatas agar tidak melihat mereka." kata Jongin pada Sehun.

"Apa sekarang sudah waktu tidurku, samchon?"

"Sekarang sudah lewat setengah jam dari waktu tidurmu."

Mata Sehun membelalak. "Sebentar lagi Santa akan datang. Kita harus menyiapkan biskuit dan susu."

"Dan jangan lupa wortel untuk rusa-rusa Santa," ujar Minseok, melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Luhan dan pergi ke dapur bersama dengan Sehun.

"Apa menurut imo Gaho akan membuat Santa takut?" tanya Sehun, suara anak itu terdengar hingga keruang tamu.

"Dengan pengalaman Santa melihat banyak anjing lain? Kurasa tidak."

Junmyeon yang dari tadi melihat interaksi mereka berdiri dan merentangkan tubuhnya, kemudian berkata. "Aku juga akan pergi tidur, Sekarang juga waktu tidurku." junmyeon naik ke atas menuju kamar tamu berada, dia berhenti untuk menoleh lagi pada Luhan. "Aku suka ini," kata Junmyeon mengejutkan sambil tersenyum tulus. "Rasanya...sangat kekeluargaan."

Sehun kembali ke ruang tamu dan meletakkan sepiring biskuit dan segelas susu dimeja kecil. "Gaho," satunya. "Jangan memakan semua ini."

Anjing itu menggoyangkan bokongnya tanda setuju.

"Ayo, Sehunnie," kata Jongin pada Sehun. "Aku yang akan mengantarkanmu ke kamar."

Sehun menatap Luhan dan Minseok. "Apa kalian akan memberiku ciuman selamat malam?"

"Sebentar lagi," janji Minseok. "Kami akan membereskan sesuatu dan menyiapkan ruangan ini untuk Natal besok." Minseok mengamati dengan sorot penuh kasih, saat Sehun melompati anak tangga menuju ke kamar.

Saat Luhan mematikan kereta api mainan. Minseok berjalan ke piring yang disiapkan oleh Sehun dan mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari sakunya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Luhan, menghampiri Minseok.

"Pesan yang dibuat Sehun dan ingin di letakkan nya disamping piring dan burung bangaunya dikeranjang agar bisa dibaca Santa." minseok menunjukkannya pada luhan. "Apa kau tahu apa maksud tulisan Sehun ini?"

 _Dear Santa_

 _Terima kasih karena telah membuat keinginanku menjadi nyata._

 _Love_

 _Sehun_

Luhan meletakkan pesan itu diatas meja, dan melingkarkan lengan diseputar tubuh Minseok. "Iya," sahutnya, sambil menatap ke dalam mata lembut Minseok. "Aku tahu apa maksudnya."

"Minseok apa aku boleh ikut bersamamu pulang kerumahmu, besok?" Keberangkatan Minseok memang ditunda dan akan pulang besok pagi.

"Apa k-kau?" tanya Minseok gugup.

Luhan tersenyum, dan Minseok hanya mengangguk menyanggupi.

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya untuk mencium Minseok, Luhan akhirnya percaya pada keajaiban.

"Terima kasih Kim Minseok, aku mencintaimu."

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Udah end ya makasih untuk yg fav dan follow, yang udah review maaf y gk bisa bales lagi karena biasa kalo nulis di komputer mangkanya bisa bales, Komputer erorr jadi ngetik pake hape lagi. Thanks ya semuanya kiss for all :*

Tau yipan yg ketemu ma icing? Duh kenapa mereka gk tegur sapa, padahal yipan sama luhan terlihat akrab pas ketemu lagi. Uh, tau ah gelap. Suka ngarep ma mantan -_-


End file.
